Black youkai
by Kyle Cross Mors
Summary: Un Naruto secuestrado, una Riku traidora, un Shikamaru que se opone al rescate de su amigo y un Sasuke restaurando el clan ¿el mundo se ha vuelto loco?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

"mi vida se resume a una palabra…mierda"-pensaba un ninja mientras caminaba por un sendero en medio del bosque del país del arroz-"a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, nada cambio…ah lo siento olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konogakure no sato, actualmente con el rango de chunin, también soy conocido como: "el chico de la profecía" "el hijo del cuarto" o bien "el jinshuriki del Kyubi no Yoko", soy hijo de: efectivamente, de Namikaze Minato, mejor conocido como Yondaime Hokage, y también de Uzumaki Kushina, antigua carcelera del Kyubi, esperaba obtener el puesto como el Rokudaime hokage y entonces seria reconocido por todos, si, si ya se lo que están pensando: ¿como puedo pensar en eso si ya soy reconocido por todos, no?, pero la verdad es que como dije, todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió para nada, para que me entiendan se los resumiré:

Después de mi entrenamiento para dominar a Kyubi, derrote a Madara, Regrese a Sasuke-teme a la aldea, aparte de que tuve que volver a matar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki de nuevo yo solo, incluyendo a Kabuto que al final resulto ser esa maldita serpiente de Orochimaru, pero a pesar de todas esas hazañas, los malditos viejos del consejo no quisieron ascenderme a rango Jounin, ni mucho menos ser Hokage bajo la consigna de que como era el "niño de la profecía" ese era mi deber por lo tanto ni siquiera me dieron las gracias, en cambio a las pocas semanas me entero que el "serenísimo consejo de Konoha" a decidido volver a poner la comisaria de policía bajo el mando de nada menos ni nada mas que de Sasuke que junto con sus estúpidas fangirs –y es que no hay otra forma de llamarlas-que lo seguían queriendo desde la academia y que ahora son ninjas activas lo ayudaron a levantar la comisaria y ahora la mayoría de las policías son mujeres, ok, si soy honesto eso no me desagrado, por el contrario me alegre por Sasuke, a la semana me entero que Sakura se había vuelto jefa del hospital de la aldea y que Ino era la subjefa, de acuerdo, bien por ellas, pensé, pero le colmo fue que al mes de eso fue la elección del sexto, yo por supuesto, todavía tenia esperanzas de que me eligieran pero no, increíblemente no me eligieron a mi, eligieron a nada menos que a Shikamaru, así es, Nara Shikamaru era el sexto Hokage de Konoha, claro que yo no lo podía creer, aunque si soy sincero, se puede decir que yo no acepte el puesto, ¿incrédulos? Así es, yo no acepte el puesto de Hokage, verán, la cosa estuvo más o menos así:

**FLASH BACK:**

-¡Tsunade baachan!-¿Qué diablos significa esto?- grite mientras entraba como una bala en la oficina de la hokage después de que hubiera Dado el anuncio de quien era el sexto

-¡NARUTO! ¡CALLATE!-grito la aludida, inmediatamente me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, estaba a punto de empezar a hablar pero ella se me adelanto-ya se lo que vas a decir, y la verdad es que el no quiere el puesto

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi mente, y fue ahí que me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la oficina

-¿Shikamaru?-pregunte incrédulo al ver al chico parado al lado del escritorio, no sabia si lanzarme sobre el a golpearlo o darle las gracias por haber dicho no al puesto, así que simplemente me quede inmóvil

-así es Naruto, a mi no me interesa el puesto y se cuanto vale para ti, así que Naruto el puesto es tuyo-me dijo con media sonrisa el de la cola de caballo

Yo no sabía como reaccionar ante esta situación, esta a punto de empezar a dar de brincos gritando que lo había conseguido, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que no era lo correcto, me dijo que yo no merecía ese puesto y que la persona en frente de mi era la indicada para empeñar esa labor

-¿Naruto?-escuche que me llamaron, yo seguía encimado en mis pensamientos, ¿en verdad era lo suficientemente hábil y maduro como para liderar a toda una aldea que encima me desprecia? Digo, estaba más que dispuesto a Defenderla, pero ¿Cómo me las arreglaría con todos los deberes que un hokage tenía? Estaba seguro de que mis amigos ya no estarían para ayudarme así que…¿en verdad era yo el indicado para ser el Rokudaime? ¿Tenia lo necesario como para tomar las decisiones de toda una aldea? Esas preguntas me comenzaron a carcomer y yo no sabia que hacer, hasta que una voz demoniaca me dijo algo que me dejo asombrado-**"un buen shinobi siempre busca lo mejor para su aldea y para la gente que quiere, aun a costa del beneficio propio"-**Inmediatamente me concentre y aparecí en frente de su jaula, y ahí estaba, tan imponente y tan diabólico como siempre-¿que dijiste?-le pregunte creyendo haber escuchado mal-**"un buen shinobi siempre busca lo mejor para su aldea y para la gente que quiere, aun a costa del beneficio propio"-**me repitió con esa voz tan malévola que poseía-no quieras bromear conmigo ahora, que no estoy de humor-le respondí de mala gana-**"no estoy bromeando"-**me respondió, yo me quede estático viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, como buscando algún indicio de que efectivamente, estuviera bromeando conmigo, pero el se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo-**"escucha mocoso, puedes pensar que me estoy ablandando si quieres, tal ves sea por eso de que ahora que compartimos el mismo chakra y por consiguiente, el mismo corazón. Pero ese no es el punto, tienes dudas sobre si eres el indicado para ser el próximo Hokage y no te culpo, con todo por lo que has o hemos pasado pero como ya te lo dije: en buen ninja siempre buscara lo mejor para su aldea, si no me crees, acuérdate de ese Uchiha..¿Como se llamaba? ¿Itachi? El sacrifico todo por el beneficio de la aldea, pero al final, solo tu eres el que sabe que decisión tomar"-**me dijo, yo solo me le quede mirando sorprendido-**"¡oye! Soy un maldito demonio milenario, es obvio que tengo cierta sabiduría…¿Qué creías? ¿Que solo me dedicaba a matar a simples humanos?"-**Me dijo con sarcasmo**-¿**tengo que responder esa pregunta?-le respondí, a lo que solo bufo molesto y después de eso desaparecí de ese lugar mientras seguía pensando en sus palabras.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, la vieja y Shika estaban expectantes por ver como reaccionaria, aunque ya estaban asombrados al ver que no empecé a saltar por haber recibido el titulo de Hokage, aquel que siempre decía que conseguiría. Lentamente abrí los ojos mirando al suelo y con una mirada supongo yo era de tristeza

-¿Naruto?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar la quinta al verme en ese estado

-no…-susurre con al vista aun en el piso-no puedo-dije lo suficientemente alto como para que los presentes escucharan-no puedo aceptar le puesto-les dije con mi habitual determinación pero que ahora estaba acompañada por un dejo de tristeza –Shika, yo se que tu eres el indicado para hacer el trabajo, yo jamás podría dirigir a la aldea, en cambio tu si, estoy seguro que pondrás el nombre de Konoha mas alto que nunca, así que, te lo encargo….Hokage-sama-le dije mientras hacia una reverencia-vendré mañana para que me asignes mi primera misión-y dicho estoy desaparecí de la oficina dejando en ella a dos Hokages totalmente anonadaos y sin saber que decir

**FIN DEL FRASH BACK**

-etto…¿ninja-san?-pregunto una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, de tés clara y finas facciones, de ojos color miel y con el cabellos del mismo color que Ino solo un tono más oscuro, pero igual de opaco que iba caminando al lado de nuestro héroe-disculpe…ninja-san-volvió a llamarlo visiblemente preocupada por la ausencia de su mirada y es que encajaba perfectamente en la descripción: moreno, rubio, con ojos azules y con marcas en las mejillas; pero lo que no encajaba era su personalidad, según los informes se supone que era hiperactivo, hablador y por demás alegre pero el chico que tenia a un lado era callado, tranquilo y parecía por demás triste-"_puede que no sea el"-_pensó-"_no, es el, ninguna otra persona tiene esas marcas"_-por alguna razón sabia que era el pero, siempre había la posibilidad de equivocarse-ninja-san….

El rubio regreso a la realidad para encontrarse con la mirada tímida de la chica que estaba protegiendo-" ¡_mierda! Se supone que estoy en misión y yo ando poniéndome a recordar lo que paso ayer"-_pensó- ¿que sucede?

-nada...es solo que parecía pensativo…-le respondió la chica-¿le sucedió algo?

-no, nada-le respondió con una de sus sonrisas falsas, la cual fue detectada inmediatamente por su interlocutora-no se preocupe señorita….perdón pero, no se su nombre

- Kazahaya …Iwa Kazahaya -respondió la chica-¿y el suyo es?

-Uzu…..empezó el rubio pero no loro completar al palabra por un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol. Inmediatamente unas cadenas atraparon a la chica dejándola imposibilitada para moverse y de la nada aparecieron tres hombre idénticos: con el traje oficial de jounin pero en su banda tenia el signo de un alma o algo parecido

-¿ninjas de onigakure?-pregunto la chica con voz firme, muy diferente a la que ocupaba con el rubio-ahora verán… **brise céleste**(brisa celestial) en ese instante, una suave brisa se apodero del lugar y empezaron a aparecer cortadas en el cuerpo y cara de los tres agresores pero sorprendentemente, la heridas no eran rojas sino, de color café y a estos no le parecía importar mientras se acercaban a la chica-¿tsuchibunshin_s_?(clones de roca)-dijo incrédula la chica-al parecer han estado haciendo su tarea

-ahora vendrás con nosotros-anuncio uno de los clones con voz profunda pero tan vacía que parecía que no tuviera sentimientos

-¡eso ni lo sueñes!-grito un rubio mientras salía de entre los arboles con una esfera de chakra en la mano derecha dispuesto a atacar-¡RASENGAN!-grito mientras impactaba su ataque en el estomago de uno de los enemigos que para su sorpresa se deshizo en polvo-¿pero que rayos?-pregunto al aire al ver lo que paso sin darse cuenta que otro de los clone se dirigía hacia el con un Kunai en mano

-ninja-san…!cuidado!-grito Kazahaya pero fue demasiado tarde, el ninja de la aldea del demonio apuñalo por la espalda al rubio ante la mirada de terror de la chica que después se transformo a una de desconcierto puesto que el ojiazul desapareció en una nube de humo

-¡Toma esto!-se escucho la voz de Naruto que se encontraba a veinte metros del suelo sobre sus agresores-Fuuton: Renkudan-la bocanada de aire dio de lleno a unos de los ninjas pero este ni se movió-¿que?

-¡ninja-san!-grito Kazahaya llamando la atención del rubio-son clones de roca, los ataques fuuton no les hacen nada- tras decir esto los dos clones aparecieron detrás de ella dispuestos a atacarla pero fueron interceptados por dos Narutos que los golpearon en pleno rostro con una patada para después desaparecer

-Valla, si que son de piedra-dijo el original apareciendo a un lado de la chica

-si, los jutsus de aire jamás le harán nada-respondió la rubia con vos seria, la cual sorprendió al chico-¡ya se! Utiliza tu primer ataque para derrotarlos

-no creo que sirva a estas altura-respondió Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica

-¿pero que dices? ¿Por qué no habría de funcionar?-cuestiono incrédula

-por que me tardaría años si lo hago-le respondió-por que ya llamaron a sus refuerzos

Ante ese comentario la chica se dio cuenta de que en ese momento estaban rodeados por más de 50 ninjas iguales a los dos que tenían en frente

-¿y si usa tus kagebunshins?-opino

-no tengo ganas de jugar-le respondió el rubio con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera pensando-¡ya se!-exclamo asustando a su compañera para después crear a un solo clon

-¿que planeas hacer?-inquirió interesada la chica

-solo observa-le respondió el rubio original antes de que su clon tomara en brazos a su protegida

-¿Qué haces?-exclamo sonrojada la chica

-los acabare a todos con un solo golpe, así que será mejor que no estés cerca-le dijo el clon mientras daba un gran salto

-¡con un solo golpe?-repitió la chica-pero si son más de cincuenta

-Solo observa-le pidió el clon mientras la dejaba en un risco cercano para que viera el final de la batalla

En el prado en el que se encontraban el Naruto original y los clones de piedra solo se podían ver explosiones consecuencia de las técnicas que los ninjas le mandaban a Naruto que solo se limitaba a esquivarlos

-Doton: doryudan no jutsu-dijo uno de los clones mandando al dragón de tierra directamente contra le rubio que por esquivar unos shirukens no pudo evadir esa técnica que le impacto directamente mandándolo a volar

-eso dolió-se quejo este-pero eso era lo que quería...Prepárense-dijo mientras levantaba le brazo derecho con la palma asía el cielo y extendida-Fuuton:…

-¿Qué haces? Te dije que jamás los derrotaras con jutsus de viento, es como si una brisa golpeara a una montaña-dijo Kazahaya mirando incrédula al Naruto original en le cielo-jamás les harás nada

-observa-dijo el clon con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa confiada

-RASENSHIRUKEN-dijo ya con la técnica en la mano mientras caía para que una gran explosión cubriera el lugar

-Sor….Sorprendente-dijo la rubia con los ojos abiertos mientras la ráfaga de aire creada pro la técnica alborotaba su cabello

-dijiste que si una brisa golpea a una montaña jamás la moverá, pero si es uno o dos tornados son los que impactan a dicha montaña…la destrozaran por completo-dijo el clon llamando la atención de la chica

-pero esa técnica….-empezó, no pudo continuar por la gran sorpresa que tenia en ese momento-¿es tuya?

-esa técnica, yo no la cree- empezó el clon

-¿a no?-cuestiono incrédula la rubia saliendo de su trance, pensando en cuan poderosa era el dueño de l a tecnica

-no, solo la perfeccione-respondió le original apareciendo en el lugar-esa técnica la creo mi padre, el creo el rasengan como tal-explico-pero no la pudo perfeccionar, después de que mi padrino me la enseñara, yo la mejore y esa técnica ha sido capas de derribar al gran Kyubi-alardeo Naruto con felicidad

-**hey no te sientas grande mocoso-**escucho una vos-**recuerda que fue Kushina la que te ayudo para que me pudieras conectar esa técnica-**dijo el demonio –"_si pero solo la segunda vez, recuerda que cuando empezamos la pelea te pude conectar uno antes de que me empezaras a ganar con lo del chakra"-_aclaro el rubio en su mente al o que el kitsune solo corto comunicación con el

-tu padre….el rasengan….tu padrino…Kyubi…-repetía la chica con los ojos abiertos de par en par-acaso….¿eres tu Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del cuarto hokage y jinchuriki del kyubi?-pregunto incrédula ante la información que acababa de recibir

-mm...si-respondió le rubio no muy feliz por el hecho de que lo hubieran reconocido gracias a su padre y a su demonio

**-yei!**-grito de repente la chica, asustando a Naruto-yei! Por fin….por fin pude cumplir una misión yo sola….si!-en ese instante se petrifico, sabiendo claramente que había dicho algo que no debía decir, se giro lentamente a ver al ninja que hace unos momentos la acababa de salvar de los ninjas de Onigakure rezándole a Kami que no la hubiera escuchado, pero ese día Kami no estaba de su lado, y si, ahí estaba ahora el rubio un poco mas alegado empuñando un Kunai en grip invertido y con una mirada de increíble desconfianza_-"mierda, hable demás"_

-yo…eh…etto…ano….-titubeo Kazahaya

-¿De que aldea eres y cual es tu misión?-pregunto cortante el rubio sin cambiar su postura

-"_mierda…¿y ahora que?..._"_me enfrento a el….no, a pesar de que con el nivel que mostro le podría ganar me dijeron que no lo subestimara…le digo la verdad…no, primero me matan…ah! ¡Que hago!-_pensaba muy confundida la chica

Mientras tanto, Nuestro héroe estaba igual o más confundido que la chica:

Primero los meses de mierda que había estado pasando, después su primera misión otorgada por el sexto que se supone era de rango C ósea que solo la defendería de bandidos o cosas así, pero esos no eran bandidos, eran ninjas lo cual transformaban esta en una misión de rango A, eso no le importaba, total, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero si bien, esto no lo había, confundido, las palabras:"cumplir una misión" si lo volvieron casi loco, ¿es que acaso no podía confiar en nadie? Digo, esa chica que se veía tan débil y dócil era un ninja…¡diablos! ¿Que se supone que debía de hacer?

_-"¿Qué hago? ¿La enfrento?…..no…aunque se ve débil si es una ninja no creo que lo sea...pero….y si…es parte de alguna organización…"-_pesaba Naruto, estaba a puto de volver a preguntar sobre la misión pero de repente todo se puso en negro al grito de

-¡Riku!

Una suave luz inundaba la alcoba pasando atreves de unos hermosas cortinas blancas y pegando débilmente en la cara de un rubio muy conocido por nosotros que abrió los ojos lentamente y con desgana para después incorporarse con su habitual pereza

-que mal sueño tuve-dijo después de bostezar-..Eh…esperen…. ¿en donde estoy?-pregunto parándose de golpe al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación y ver que no traía su pijama azul, solo su pans naranja y su playera de red que usaba debajo, y también se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en Konoha

Nuestro héroe se encontraba en una habitación de posada, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre un futon adornado con motivo de flores naranjas, en frente de el había una puerta corrediza y detrás de ella a se podía escuchar a varias personas hablando, así que el rubio se acerco cautelosamente a la puerta pero cuando estaba apunto de deslizarla, la puerta en cuestión se corrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de entre 26 o 27 años, de complexión delgada y voluptuosa de cabello azul cielo y ojos morados, llevaba solo la bata de hotel que le llegaba asta medio muslo y la tenia abierta en el pecho, mostrando buena arte de este

-¿así que ya despertaste Naruto-kun?-pregunto sonriente la desconocida

Antes de que el rubio pudiera si quiera responder una chica conocida por nuestro héroe apareció al lado de la puerta asomándose un poco. Dejando ver que al igual que la mayor, ella solo llevaba solo la bata del hotel

-¿sensei, ya despertó Naruto-kun?-pregunto son una voz, bastante preocupada misntras veía al interior de la habitación y observaba al rubio arrodillado, inmediatamente se sonrojo y trato de hacer bajar un poco mas la bata para que le tapase un poco mas

-si, ya despertó Kazahaya- respondió la desconocida

-¿sensei?-repitio lentamente este, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente ahora resultaba que esa tipa era la sensei de la chica a la que se suponía debía cuidar

-ok, no se lo que pasa aquí-dijo llamando a atención de las mujeres mientras se ponía de pie-pero si no quieren que haya problemas, será mejor que me expliquen…¡que diablos pasa aquí!

-tranquilízate Naruto-kun-le pidió la mujer-no somos tus enemigos

-¿Qué no son mis enemigos?-repito incrédulo mientras creaba dos Kagebunshin-preimeor, soy atacado por unos tipos echos de roca, después me entero que la chica a la que estaba protegiendo era una ninja que también estab en plena misio-ante esto la rubio se cohibió un poco-y después despierto en este hotel con usted que dice ser la sensei de Iwa-san….¡¿y espera que piense que no son mis enemigos?-exclamo ya con un odoma rasengan en cada mano-así que será mejor que se expliquen antes de que las ataque-finalizo

-por dios….eres igual de impulsivo y testarudo que Kushina-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

-por dios….este empelo es una vil mierda-decía un pelinegro con coleta en una oficina-apenas llevo un mes y ya quiero que llegue el séptimo a remplazarme…¿Cómo le hacia para soportar esto Tsunade-sama?-pregunto a su única acompañante en la oficina

-mmm….en realidad no se….supongo que era fácil, por que me la pasaba tomando Sake y Shizune me ayudaba con el papeleo…aunque mas bien ella hacia la mayor parte le trabajo-respondió pensativa la rubia-pero vamos, ve a dar un paseo, yo terminare el trabajo por el día de hoy-le dijo

-¿en serio?-pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos el Nara

Si, no por nada me ofrecí a ayudarte estos dos meses-le respondió con cansancio

-oh. Gracias tsunade-sama-agradeció el sexto mientras se paraba de su asiento dispuesto a irse pero el sonido d ela puerta lo detuvo

-pase-dijo cansadamente mientras se volvía a sentar

En ese momento una melena rubia acompañada de unos ojos del mismo color del cielo, entraron a la oficina

-Naruto, que bueno que llegas-dijo la antigua Hokage-ya nos empezábamos a preocupar

-no hay nada de que preocuparse abuela-respondió el susodicho con la tristeza que lo había caracterizado esos últimos días, pero hoy había algo diferente, algo que no paso desapercibido por el colmillo y la experiencia de la rubia

-bien y ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-cuestiono el de la cola de caballo

-bueno, vengo a informarle que mi misión a sido un éxito-dijo Naruto

-excelente, ¿nada mas?-inquirió con evidente desesperación del sexto

-si, de hecho, dos cosas-respondió el rubio

-¿Cuáles?

-en primera, vengo a presentarle el informe de mi ultima misión….

-excelente, ¿Cuál es la segunda?-pregunto aun mas desesperado por irse

-espera Shika- pidió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en los labios debido a la desesperación del actual Hokage-deja que termine, he venido a presentar el informe d e mi ultima misión….como ninja de Konoha

Continuara….

N/A

Yei! Mi primer fic de Naruto, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos interesado a si que dejen rewis, para saber si lo continuo o de plano me dedico a otra cosaT_T


	2. Prologo parte II

-diablos…esto apesta-se quejaba un pelinegro sentado en un escritorio, llevaba ya mas de un mes y medio de estar en esa oficina y no pasaba nada interesante, ok, se sentía bien consigo mismo por haber conseguido su meta, su "ambición" como el la llamaba cuando era apenas un genin:"mi sueño…no mas bien es una ambición, matar a cierta persona y restablecer mi clan". Si, esas fueron sus palabras, se podía decir que aun no restauraba su clan por completo, pero hombre, haber restablecido la comisaria ya era un avance ¿no?

El joven Uchiha se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que una chica entro en su despacho y lo saco violentamente de sus cavilaciones:

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito alterada la chica, ya que era la quinta vez que lo llamaba y ni siquiera reaccionaba

-…oh…Ami ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto distraído el chico mirando a una de sus principales oficiales ocasionando que esta se diera una palada en la frente al ver la actitud de su líder y amado (como toda fangirl)

-si…-respondió tranquilizándose la chica-Sasuke-kun, al parecer algo esta pasando…algo grave

-Ami…¿Qué eres?-pregunto retóricamente el ojinegro

-etto…una policía, señor-respondió dudosamente la chica

-¿y por que viniste si podías haberlo arreglado tu sola?-pregunto el superior con sarcasmo

-es por que este hecho en particular, es de su interés- respondió la chica antes de explicarse al ver la cara de confundido e irritado del Uchiha-por que este hecho involucra a Naruto-san

Al término de estas palabras la chica quedo sola en la oficina viendo la ventana por la que había salido su jefe y solo pudo suspirar antes de salir del lugar para seguir con su guardia

-"_¿Qué diablos hizo ese dobe esta vez?"-_se preguntaba mentalmente él pelinegro mientras corría desesperadamente por las calles de Konoha y es que había salido tan rápido de la oficina que no sabia asía donde dirigirse así que opto por ir a la casa del rubio. al llegar no encontró a nadie y al salir pudo distinguir a su vieja amiga sentada en el suelo a media calle tapándose la cara con ambas manos, el Uchiha se acerco a su antigua compañera de equipo y pudo notar que se encontraba sollozando, , la llamo varias veces pero no parecía reaccionar asta que se cabreo, le sujeto de un brazo y la hizo girar a verlo

-¿Sakura, que pasa?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos de la chica que todavía tenían lagrimas bajando por su mejillas

-Naruto ha…renunciado a ser…ninja –dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto-y…se va de la…aldea

Flash back:

-oye, Frentuda, ¿a que horas piensas ir a darle los informes semanales al hokage?-cuestionaba una fastidiada Ino entrando a la oficina de su amiga que se encontraba dormida sobre los algunos papeles de su escritorio-"tenia que ser alumna de Tsunade-sama"-pensó la rubia con una vena en la frente-Sa…ku…ra….¡DESPIERTA!

-¡wua!¡Cerda! ¿que pasa?-pregunto alterada la peli rosa volteando para todos lados

-rayos, ¿en verdad estabas dormida?-cuestiono bastante molesta la rubia- en fin, ve a entregarle los informes de los pacientes a Shika…que diga….al Hokage-se autocorrigió

-…¿no puedes llevarlos tu?-inquirió con pesadez mientras se volvía a recostar en el escritorio

-Sakura…-dijo con la mayor paciencia de la que fue capas le Kunoichi de morado-¿Quién es la jefa?

-yo…-respondió medio dormida la susodicha

-¿Quién tiene que llevar los informes?

-yo….esta bien, dame cinco minutos-dijo entendiendo el punto la peli rosa-se los iré a dejar

-Vale, nos vemos mañana-se despidió la rubia saliendo de la habitación

Después de que su amiga saliera de la oficina la medic-nin se encamino al baño para lavarse la cara y de ahí se fue directo a la oficina del Hokage

-valla, ya es muy tarde-dijo al aire al percatarse de que ya había oscurecido mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado-me pregunto si todavía no se ira a su casa Shikamaru, bueno, Tsunade-shishou no se iba a su casa asta en la madrugada así que, tal vez lo encuentre-dedujo internamente mientras abría la puerta principal-ahora que lo pienso….ya hace un buen tiempo que no veo a Naruto…me pregunto como le ira-se dijo mientras subía las escaleras-¿Naruto?-pregunto al ver a su amigo en frente de la puerta del Hokage tocando para que le dejasen pasar-pero si es Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el pero para su desgracia, le dieron la entrada y el rubio abrió la puerta para pasar al despacho-bueno, supongo que lo tendré que esperar, a lo mejor y vamos por un plato de ramen y conversamos un rato-se dijo mentalmente tomando asiento en una silla que estaba en el corredor, pero no pudo evitar oír la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo adentro de la oficina

-en primera, vengo a presentarle el informe de mi ultima misión….-escucho decir al rubio

-excelente, ¿Cuál es la segunda?-pregunto el hokage en un tono de desesperación

-espera Shika- pidió el rubio-deja que termine, he venido a presentar el informe de mi última misión….como ninja de Konoha

Lo que le sucedió a la mente de Sakura al escuchar estas palabras se puede resumir en una palabra: CAOS

¿Naruto renunciando a ser ninja…..? ¿Quien en su sano juicio hubiera creído eso? Debía de ser una mala broma de parte del rubio, si eso era…..no había otra explicación, sencillamente no había otra explicación…

En el despacho

-¿Qué?-pregunto la quinta saliendo un poco de su letargo -¿Qué dijiste?

-lo que escucharon- respondió Naruto sin cambiar su semblante-he venido a presentar mi renuncia como ninja de Konoha, y también, como civil, he venido a pedir "permiso" para ausentarme de la aldea por tiempo indefinido-termino mirando a los hokages enfrente de el que tenían una cara de absoluta y total sorpresa

-¿estas bromeando….verdad?-pregunto Shikamaru sin poder ocultar su asombro, ya que podría ser un genio, pero seguía siendo humano, y la verdad eso, ni en sus mas locos sueños se lo hubiera esperado

-claro que no Shika, no bromeo-respondió el ojiazul seriamente, algo muy poco conocido en el-he venido a presentar mi renuncia del programa shinobi y a informar que me ausentare de la aldea por tiempo indefinido-señalo tranquilamente mientras arrojaba su hitae-ate al escritorio-sin mas que informarles, me retiro-sentencio girando y emprendiendo camino a la salida

-¿y si me niego?-cuestiono de repente el Hokage, acto que sorprendió a los presentes

-entonces nada bueno pasara-respondió Naruto, que se había detenido ante el reciente comentario de negación pero recupero la calma y contesto con una voz monocorde y asta cierto punto…¿fría?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Tsunade algo insegura sobre lo que acababa de oír

-me refiero a que, si no aceptan mi renuncia-contesto el rubio, que ahora tenia en sus manos su bandana y seguía con esa voz sin emociones-de todas maneras me iré y me tendrán que poner en el libro bingo como Nuke-nin

_-"en que momento"_-pensó la ultima Sannin mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par al rubio con su insignia las manos

-entonces… ¿aceptas o no Nara-san?-insistió el chico, pero al decir esa frase, al llamar al Hokage y a su amigo por su apellido había cortado todo lazo con el, ahora era como si no fuera mas para el que un simple conocido.

Shikamaru, que es un genio, comprendió que ya no había nada que hacer

-esta bien-fueron las ultimas palabras del manipulador de sombras antes de ver al rubio salir de la oficina

-me iré inmediatamente-dijo mientras salía del lugar para encontrarse con una peli rosa totalmente Choqueada mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar-oh, hola Haruno-chan-saludo asiendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, como era su "costumbre". Solo que esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, uso su apellido en lugar de su nombre como si solo fuera otra persona más; acto que no paso desapercibido por los Hokages y la ninja medico que abrieron un poco más los ojos mientras pasaba de largo para ir a su casa

-vaya, lo tomaron mejor de lo que espere-se dijo mentalmente el rubio mientras salía del edificio Hokage

¡NARUTO!

-ok, creo que me equivoque-se dijo para si el chico mientras miraba como la Quinta caía delante suyo, furiosa y lista para cualquier cosa-¿si?¿en que la puedo ayudar Tsunade-sama?-pregunto de la forma mas humilde que pudo aun con ese dejo de indiferencia en su voz

-no me jodas, niño,-le reclamo violentamente con el puño levantado-¿a que viene eso?

-¿a que viene que?-pregunto inocentemente el chico

-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Naruto eso no funcionara-le respondió antes de calmarse-vamos dime ¿por que? ¿es por lo de Shikamaru?

-eso es algo que no le incumbe-le dijo el jinchuriki cerrando los ojos emprendiendo el camino asía su casa-será mejor que no me sigas Tsunade, por que si lo haces, lo tomare como una amenaza y te atacare, y como sabes, no será bueno para mi reputación atacar a un Hokage-dijo dejando a una anonada Quinta detrás suyo

-Naruto….-susurro al rubia mientras vea alegarse al que llego considerar como su hermano pequeño-¿Qué paso en este mes?-pregunto aun susurrando

-te sorprenderías si lo supieras-le respondió Naruto, acto que sorprendió a la Sannin por el hecho de que la hubiera escuchado-te sorprenderías

-¡SHIKA, POR FAVOR HAZ ALGO!-gritaba desesperada la peli rosa en la entrada de la oficina del Hokage

-no puedo hacer nada Sakura-le respondió el de la cola de caballo aun sentado detrás del escritorio-Naruto esta determinado a irse

-pero…pero-empezó la chica

-además-la interrumpió el sexto-ya escuchaste lo que dijo que haría si lo detenía, entiende Sakura, ya no hay nada que hacer

-no…no lo dejare-susurro entre sollozos le ninja medico mientras se ponía de pie lentamente-a el no…..-y salió corriendo del lugar

-esto pinta mal….-dijo Shika poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida-será mejor que valla con ella…

-bien…eso es todo-anuncio Naruto terminando de poner su mochila y colgándosela en el hombro-es hora de partir-y salió por la puerta de su casa dispuesto a irse de inmediato pero no contaba con que al abrir la puerta recibiría una fuerte bofetada

-¿a que vino eso? Sakura-pregunto el ojiazul intentando sonar lo mas calmado posible

-….

-eh preguntado ¿a que vino eso? Sakura- repitió el rubio mas calmado, esperando una respuesta que jamás llego-bien, si no quieres responderme es hora de que me retire-dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y emprendía camino asía la salida pero a unos cuantos pasos una voz lo detuvo

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto la ninja médico en un tono no mas alto que un susurro -¿Por qué ME haces esto?-cuestiono otra vez

-esa es una buena pregunta-respondió Naruto deteniéndose -y tal vez algún día te de la respuesta

-no…te dejare-volvió a susurrar la peli rosa-no a ti

De un segundo a otro, sin que nadie viera en que momento lo hizo, el rubio se encontraba abrasando a su amiga

-no es necesario que me detengas-le dijo al oído-no lo comprendes ahora, pero te PROMETO que lo harás ¿de acuerdo?-le pidió mientras volvía a emprender su partida dejando atrás a una Sakura sollozando mientras caía de rodillas

-"_bien….ya van tres, falta uno"_-pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba asía la salida_-"ya me deshice de Shika, de la vieja y de Sakura, solo falta…."_-pero tuvo que ladear su cabeza para evitar la estocada de una espada que lo hubiera matado_-"Sasuke"_

-¿que demonios crees que haces dobe?-pregunto el pelinegro guardando su espada y mirando a los ojo a su amigo

-creo que es obvio-respondió sin titubear el jinchuriki-me voy de la aldea

-déjate de bromas Naruto-le contesto Sasuke calmadamente, como si de una charla en el parque se tratara-en serio piensas que me voy a tragar eso, después de la maldita cruzada que hiciste para salvarme, ahora te vas así como así , no me jodas-le reclamo con una voz cargada de furia y frustración

-no es broma, Sasuke-le tranquilizo el rubio mientras se volvía a dirigir a la salida -es en serio, me voy de la aldea

-entonces, si es así-amenazo el ojinegro poniéndose delante de su amigo-tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-dijo mientras tomaba su posición de batalla

-bien, que así sea-acepto el rubio sin siquiera posicionarse-Tsunade, Shikamaru, aléjense de aquí-pidió calmadamente asombrando a los Hokages que salieron de su escondite a no más de 10 metros-y llévense a Sakura

-bien, ¿listo dobe?-cuestiono el policía activando su técnica ocular

-cuando quieras-respondió el rubio antes de lanzarle un par de Shiruken a su enemigo que los atrapo en el aire antes de bloquear una patada a la altura de la cabeza con su braso derecho, cortesía del rubio que estaba atrás de el

-eres lento-grito el Uchiha agarrando el pie del ojiazul con la mano izquierda y lanzándolo en dirección a una pared, pero, gracias a su agilidad, el contenedor del Kyubi logro impactar con los pies y utilizar la pared para impulsarse mientras preparaba su puño derecho para golpear al peli negro que desvió el golpe asía el suelo con su mano Izquierda mientras saltaba para evitar estar en la onda de choque que produjo un pequeño cráter de un metro de profundidad y dos de diámetro cortesía del Chakra con que estaba impregnado el golpe del rubio

-Necesitas hacer más que eso para derrotarme-dijo con su arrogancia característica el ojinegro mientras que mandaba una gran descarga eléctrica al cuerpo del rubio que lanzo un leve quejido antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

-eso ya lo se-se escucho decir a Naruto que se encontraba a un metro arriba de Sasuke y le conectaba una patada con el talón en la nuca a su amigo que se transformo en un tronco-¿Kawarimi?-pregunto confundido

-¡toma esto!-grito el Uchiha mientras corría con la técnica original del nija copia en su mano izquierda-¡chidori!

El de los bigotes de zorro dio un gran salto para esquivar la técnica mortal del poseedor del sharingan que hizo mas grande el cráter que el había creado

_-"ahora es cuando"-_pensó el rubio lanzándole un kunai al moreno, el cual lo atrapo fácilmente en el aire para después observar por unos segundos sorprendido el arma ya que se trataba de un kunai con tres puntas y unos extraños símbolos grabados en el, sin embargo, no tubo mas tiempo para observar el arma ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo mando a estamparse contra una pared y derribarla mientras que el arma volaba un poco para caer en el mismo techo donde se encontraban los hokages y la ninja medico con un sonoro clack

-no, no puede ser- exclamo la rubia al darse cuenta de que arma se trataba- ¿cuando ha…?

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?-cuestiono Sakura el ver a su maestra sorprenderse tanto

-ese kunai….-empezó la quinta sin despegar la vista del arma-es el mismo que usaba el cuarto Hokage para realizar su técnica favorita

-¿Cuál?-pregunto sorprendido Shikamaru

-la técnica que lo haría famoso, y le haría ganar el apodo del "rayo amarillo de Konoha"…el

-Hirashin no jutsu-se escucho gritar a Naruto antes de que efectivamente, un rayo amarillo que no se había visto en más de 17 años cruzara media Konoha asta los escombros en los que estaba enterrado el ultimo del linaje Uchiha y lo sacara sujetándolo por el cabello

_-"de donde rayos saco esa velocidad"-_pensaba el ojionix mientras Naruto lo levantaba de los escombros-_"ni siquiera pude verlo con mi Sharingan"_

Antes de que pudiera dar con la respuesta, el moreno recibió una fuerte patada en un costado que lo mando de regreso a la entrada de la aldea

-maldición….-se quejaba el chico mientras se intentaba parar, pero sin ningún resultado

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-pregunto con sorna el rubio-¿acaso fue mucho para ti ese golpe cargado con el Chakra del Kyubi?

-desgraciado…..-murmuraba el Uchiha poniéndose lentamente de pie-no me subestimes

-de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres-acepto tranquilamente Naruto-te atacare con todo

-cierra la boca-grito Sasuke mientras activaba su mas poderosa técnica ocular y centraba al rubio en su mirada-Amateratsu

Un increíble fuego negro empezó a arder, pero para sorpresa del moreno, empezó a arder en el suelo

-¿que?-fue todo lo que pudo decir el Uchiha ante la sorpresa de ver que su técnica fallaba

-eh Sasuke, aquí arriba-anuncio el rubio que se encontraba parado prácticamente en pleno aire-¿sorprendido? te dije que te iba a tomar en serio

-¡maldito baja de ahí!-grito el pelinegro-o yo te bajare-amenazo mientras se preparaba para saltar pero se congelo al instante, al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban viendo el combate; ya que en el suelo, se encontraban más de cien rubios con un rasengan en cada mano listos para atacar

-sorprendido, no deberías estarlo-dijo el jinchuriki con media sonrisa al ver la cara de terror de su amigo, pero ante la sorpresa (si aun mas) de todos, los clones desaparecieron dejando solo las esferas de chakra en sus lugares que seguían rotando-bien, ahora si,

-….imposible…..-susurro la godaime mirando al cielo y ver las cientos de esferas rotatorias de chakra en el aire. Y ese era el mismo pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de todos los que veían la pelea (entiéndase: aldeanos, ninjas, niños y demás)

-Sasuke, -llamo la atención el rubio que se encontraba por debajo de las esferas de chakra con al mano derecha alzada y con la palma asía el cielo-deberías de sentirte halagado, por que eres le primero en ver, esta técnica, la verdadera técnica que tenía pensado mi padre al crear el rasengan- en ese momento movió su mano en dirección al moreno y al instante, todos los rasengans salieron disparados en esa dirección- **Kamiame **(lit. lluvia divina)

Sobra decir, la cara de terror que pusieron los aldeanos al ver ese ataque dirigiéndose a la aldea, aun que no se comparaba con la mirada de terror que tenia Sasuke que no se podía ni mover del miedo pensando que ese era el fin

-saben que-dijo al aire el ojiazul- pensándolo mejor, no seria bueno utilizar ese jutsu- y con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo desaparecer la o las técnicas mientras aparecía a un lado de Sasuke y recogía su mochila del suelo-no es buena idea destruir la villa, seria muy malo para mi reputación, y aun que fuera un civil, me buscarían, así que mejor, con esto terminare la pelea- y creo un rasengan que impacto en el estomago del usuario del Sharingan, quien seguía congelado antes de salir disparado a destruir una casa-bien, es hora de irme-y salió de la aldea como si nada dejando atrás a toda la población petrificada ante la idea de que fácilmente hubiera destruido la aldea con ese ataque

Mientras tanto, casi del otro lado de la aldea, una chica miraba toda la escena gracias a su poderoso Kekkei genkai sentada en una silla en el balcón de la habitación con una pierna cruzada y una actitud tan fría que combinaba perfecta con su pelo largo y azulado acompañada por su piel blanca como la misma luna, dándole un toque tan sensual y erótico que cualquiera mataría por ella

-parece que Naruto-kun por fin se fue de la aldea-dijo al aire antes de que tocaran la puerta sobresaltándola un poco

-Hinata-sama, ya es hora de cenar-dijo la voz detrás de la puerta

-gracias Neji-niisan-respondió con aquel tono tímido, que tanto le molestaba usar-en un momento bajo-dijo mientras se paraba y emprendía camino al comedor mientras pensaba_-"bien, supongo que estaré un largo tiempo sin ver a Naruto-kun, solo espero que Kazahaya y las demás no sean tan duras con el como lo fueron conmigo"_.

Continuara…..

**Bueno, eso depende claro de los rewis que reciba**

**Bien, con esto termina el prologo de mi historia también quiero agradecerle a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo y mucho mas a los que me dejaron Rewis**

**También debo hacer algunas declaraciones:**

**1.- No es mi primer fic, dije que era mi primer fic de Naruto, pero no mi primer fic por que ya tengo de bleach**

**2.- En relación con el punto anterior, pido una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía de la primera parte del prologo, ya que fue error mío por no revisarlo, Creo que no pasara lo mismo con este capitulo…creo**

**3.- Y finalmente pero no menos importante, la respuesta a la pregunta de ¿Qué rayos significa Youkai? Bueno, para los que no lo sepan en japonés significa demonio ais que el titulo en español seria: Demonio Negro**

**Sin mas, nos leemos luego**

**Matta joudo!**

**Youkai kyu**


	3. capitulo uno de verdad!

BIEN! Antes que nada perdón por al tardanza, pero no sabía como escribir este capítulo que el parecer también hare en dos partes, pero que en lo personal me gusto como me quedo bueno sin más los dejo con este capi (por cierto las partes separadas por las líneas son las divisiones entre los recuerdos y la realidad)

_**LE**_ _**COMMENCEMENT**_

-por amor de dios-se quejaba una sombra mientras saltaba entre los arboles a una gran velocidad-¿se puede saber por qué rayos no nos dimos cuenta antes?

-¿tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que solo Midori sabia la ubicación exacta?-respondió sarcásticamente otra sombra que venía junto a la primera

-muy graciosa-dijo la primera sombra

-tu preguntaste-contesto una tercera sombra que venía un poco más atrás que la otras dos

-¿podrían dejar de pelear?-les regaño otra sombra que iba adelante-no es momento

-lo lamentamos-se disculparon las tres sombras, que por las siluetas, parecían ser mujeres

La sombra de hasta delante solo suspiro-"_solo a mí se me acurre meterme en este tipo de problemas, y lo peor es que si no nos apuramos, destruirán Konoha…. ¿cómo fue que me metí en esto?_

_** FLASH BACK**_

-por dios….eres igual de impulsivo y testarudo que Kushina-me dijo con una sonrisa la mujer que tenía enfrente de mi

-¿qué?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca mientras mis clones y mi técnica desaparecía de mis manos

-créeme que me gustaría poder explicarte que sucede a fondo pero, me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema que arreglar antes-me comento tranquilamente segundos antes de que una gran explosión volara toda la pared del cuarto, yo logre saltar para que la onda de choque no me afectara, pero no sabía si esas mujeres también lo habían hecho

-¿Qué diablos?-escuche a alguien gritar mientras se asomaba por la puerta (ahora destruida) mientras que de los escombros salían Iwa-san y su sensei

-Atsuko, Riku- oí la voz de Kazahaya dado que por el humo que ocasiono la explosión no pude verlas-tenemos problemas

-gracias por señalar lo obvio-escuche en respuesta

Caí a no más de 5 metros de la explosión buscando al causante y pude ver al mismo ninja de Onigakure que nos había atacado antes en el bosque

-¡escuchen!-grito el ninja-por ordenes del Onikage se me ha ordenado llevarlas a ustedes, **Nemu no mori, **a onigakure para su inmediata ejecución

-ja-se burlo una de ellas-no me hagas reír ¿tú y que ejercito nos llevaran a Onigakure?

En ese momento se disipo el humo que rodeaba a aquel ninja dejando ver a mas de 100 copias de roca (supongo yo) alrededor de el

-Yo y este ejercito-le respondió sarcásticamente aquel tipo

Cuando el humo se disperso volteé a ver a aquellas mujeres y me encontré a Kazahaya muy cerca de mí, al parecer ella había saltado casi como yo lo hice, a su sensei que estaba encima de los escombros que antes eran la pared de la habitación y con dos chicas más que estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta, la primera que creo yo era la que había gritado, era pelirroja, con el cabello suelto que le llegaba a media espalda, de ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros que los de Sakura, de tez bronceada , de unos 17 o 18 años y tan alta como lo era Kazahaya, la segunda, era de tez media, no tan clara como la de Kazahaya pero no tan morena como el de la pelirroja, tenía el cabellos largo hasta los hombros, suelto de ojos cafés claros y de aspecto bastante pasivo

-¡ríndanse!-dijo de repente el ninja sacándome de mis pensamientos-no le podrán ganar al gran Alexander-sama-se auto alabo

-desgraciado-empezó la pelirroja bastante molesta-ahora veras….

La chica salto por lo menos 4 metros en el aire mientras retrasaba su puño lista para golpear al tal Alexander pero 4 clones la golpearon antes de que si quiera lo pudiera tocar y salió disparada contra los escombros, inmediatamente canalice chakra asía mis pies y me lance a recibirla

-gracias-me susurro débilmente sin voltearme a ver cuando la atrape

-no sé quien seas, o que sea ese **Nemu no mori** del que hablas pero más te vale que te vayas de una vez antes de que te lastime-le advertí "amablemente" al ninja alzando la mirada

-huu…-dijo ese tipo mientras hacía muecas raras-no me importa quién seas niño pero te recomiendo que te vayas antes de que te mate-me contesto en tono de burla-no eres nadie, y jamás podrás vencer a mi ejercito de clones-me dijo regocijándose

-infeliz…..-susurre, la única que me escucho fue la pelirroja antes de que la soltara, aprovechando la oportunidad de quedarme quieto, tuve el tiempo suficiente para activar el modo sennin-ahora sabrás quien soy-le dije mientras me acercaba a uno de los trozos de la pared y la levante con una mano-¡me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Yondaime hokage, alumno, ahijado y discípulo del legendario gama-sannin y actual jinchuriki del Kyubi no youko! ¡Que te quede bien claro!-el grite al tiempo que le arrojaba el pedazo de pared como si de una pelota de playa se tratara, sorprendiendo a la espectadoras presentes

-El modo sennin-susurro la mayor de las mujeres

-¿modo sennin?-repitió a modo de pregunta Kazahaya-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un método por el cual utilizas el chakra natural para tus jutsus-explico-solo el viejo Jiraya era capaz de usarlo, y ni siquiera lo usaba a la mitad de lo que Naruto-kun lo usa

-sorprendente-exclamo la rubia

Lance el pedazo de muro en contra de las cuatro copias que habían atacado a la pelirroja, obvio que estos lo esquivaron saltando fuera de la trayectoria del muro pero fueron recibidos por dos kage bunshins míos con un Odoma rasengan en cada mano que destruyeron a las 4 copias de roca

-eres bastante hábil-me dijo al ver a sus clones desintegrarse en polvo-pero veamos qué te parece esto

Al instante, más de veinte copias salieron a mi encuentro desenfundando Kunais y shirukens y lanzándolas contra mí, mientras que otros diez hacían lo mismo con mis copias; esquive el ataque con bastante dificultan, ganándome unos rasguños solamente, pero mis copias no tuvieron la misma suerte y se deshicieron en una nube de humo

-¿Qué te parece, ojos de sapo?-me pregunto burlándose-nadie puede contra el dios de los tsuchibunshins, ni siquiera un tonto niño jinchuriki con ojos de rana

-malnacido….-escuche decir a la pelirroja-ahora veras-advirtió chasqueando los dedos mientras una diminuta flama aparecía sobre su dedo índice y preparándose para saltar, pero la mujer peli azul la detuvo sujetándola del brazo

-¿sensei?-pregunto la detenida volteado a ver a su maestra

-deja que Naruto-kun se encargue de él, será lo mejor-comento la aludida

-¿A qué se refiere?-cuestiono esta vez la castaña

- verán, Naruto-kun no ha tenido los mejores meses de su vida que digamos, esta frustrado y fastidiado en contra del mundo, así que, ¿por qué no dejarlo que se desahogue un poco? Es lo menos que podemos hacer por el ahora que lo vamos a meter en nuestros problemas ¿no creen?-sugirió la maestra mirando a sus alumnas que parecían reflexionar sobre sus palabras antes de asentir levemente

Mientras que eso pasaba yo estaba en mi mundo, ese tipo me había estado subestimando e insultando desde que apareció y hizo me hacia enojar más que nunca así que tome una decisión un poco apresurada, pero quería cerrar la boca al infeliz lo antes posible así que me concentre tome un poco de ese Chakra que tanto me había costado dominar y que no había vuelto a usarlo desde mi pelea con Madara, de inmediato esa aura roja, parecida al mando demoniaco con el sello expuesto me cubrió, estaba tan enojado que me lance inmediatamente contra el ninja original que estaba hasta el final de todos los tsuchibunshins, casi de inmediato sentí como algo se estampaba en mi puño y solo pude ver la cabeza del ninja volando por el aire antes de caer a más de diez metros de su cuerpo, del cual salía un enorme chorro de sangre mientras caía inerte al pasto al tiempo que todos los clones de volvían polvo

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto después de un rato Kazahaya al ver tal acto de salvajismo

-¿un jutsu de transportación?-opino/cuestiono la pelirroja casi en seguida

-pero lo único que pude ver fue…..-empezó la castaña

-un rayo amarillo-finalizo la sensei mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Las sombras seguían saltando rápidamente por los arboles del bosque en especial la sombra líder que llevaba singular prisa

-¿Naruto-kun, pasa algo?-cuestiono una de las sombras bajándose la capucha revelando a la misma chica que el rubio había tenido que proteger en su primera misión otorgada por el rokudaime, solo que un poco más grande y sus bellas facciones más definidas y maduras

-me temo que si-respondió este-parece que varios ninjas de Onigakure también se dirigen a Konoha

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron las tres chicas-¿y Qué hacemos?

-no queda otra opción-susurro pensativo el rubio-Midori, Riku, ustedes adelántense a la entrada del templo y esperen a Atsuko y a Shion-ante a la orden las dos chicas que seguían con la cabeza tapada salieron corriendo en dirección a la aldea de la hoja-Kazahaya-continuo el rubio-ve a buscar a Hinata y dile que el momento a llegado, después localícenme y ayúdenme ¿ok?

-si, Naruto-kun-acato la orden la rubia pero se le quedo mirando a su maestro por varios segundos antes e atreverse a preguntar-¿lo vas a hacer?

- si, temo que no hay otra forma-respondió Naruto quitándose la capa de viaje revelando una…una….(hay maldición, miren , mas fácil, en google pongan Naruto ryujinki o chequen mi imagen en mi profile, es que de verdad que me tardaría milenios describiendo la imagen pero la ropa de Naruto es la misma que aparece en ella, una vez aclarado el punto continuemos)-solo una cosa mas, mantengan el perfil lo más bajo que puedan, no quiero que alarmen a la aldea-agrego antes de irse en dirección opuesta a su amiga

"_Joder, este día es una mierda"_-pensaba cierta Kunoichi de pelo largo y azulado mientras caminaba por una de las calles de konoha-"_primero una sesión de entrenamiento con Hanabi, en la que para variar tuve que perder, después no llaman para una misión, la cual se cancelo por que el idiota de Kiba tiene que atender asuntos del clan, y para colmo pierdo mi monedero con el dinero del mes, ¿Qué sigue? ¿una invacion?"_

En ese preciso momento una chica rubia cayo delante de ella, afortunadamente no había nadie más en la calle por donde iba, porque de haber sido así lo más seguro es que lo hubieran considerado como un ataque, pero dado que se trataba de una Hyuga supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba

-¡Kazahaya!

-¿sensei, le pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia mirando a su maestra con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no, estoy bien, es solo que-comenzó la mujer mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano-hacia más de 17 años que no veía uno de esos

-vaya, que tipo más molesto-se quejo el rubio mirando con desprecio la cabeza del ninja de Onigakure, algo no muy usual en el,-"pero que rayos me pasa, normalmente no me hubiera perdonado a mi mismo si hubiera hecho eso"-pensó con extrañeza el ninja pero como respuesta obtuvo una maléfica risa desde su mente

-**no pensé que empezaría tan pronto-**escucho el rubio en su mente, de inmediato apareció frente a la jaula de su "pequeño" monstro interior

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto extrañado el jinchuriki

**-Que ha empezado-**repitió el demonio

-¿que empezó?-cuestiono el rubio

-**mira mocoso, te lo explicare solo una vez así que pon mucha atención**-comenzó el bijuu-**desde que realizaste el entrenamiento de la cascada con el hachibi, la maldad se ha vuelto parte de ti**

-¡pero eso es imposible!-exclamo el Uzumaki-si se supone que ese entrenamiento era para eliminar todo el odio de mi corazón

**-Ja, ja-se burlo sonoramente el zorro-¿acaso eres idiota?, perdón pregunta equivocada-se burlo el demonio-no seas ridículo, el odio jamás lo podrás borrar de tu corazón, lo único que hiciste fue liberarlo del lugar donde lo tenias guardado y lo mezclaste con la bondad del resto de tu corazón ¿entendiste?**

-creo….-respondió no my convencido el rubio

-**bueno no importa, mejor regresa a la realidad muchacho que esto apenas comienza**-le aconsejo el gran demonio dejando extrañado al ojiazul desapareció del lugar justo a tiempo para sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mando a probar el pasto

-¡despierta cabeza hueca!-grito furiosa la pelirroja desesperada de ver al rubio parado al lado del cuerpo decapitado como en trance mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza

-¡Qué diablos te pasa?-dijo a voz de grito Naruto después de levantarse, asombrando a su agresora-¿así es como me agradecen que las haya salvado?

-ja,ja-rio sarcásticamente en respuesta la kunoichi-¿tu? ¿Salvarnos? No juegues ricitos de oro, que lo de hace poco fue suerte

-serás…..empezó bastante molesto Naruto, pero fue cortado por la pelirroja

-mira, tu jamás podrás estar a mi nivel, solo eres un simple shinobi ¿entiendes?-le "explico" la chica apuntándole con el dedo, aun estando a dos pasos del ninja en cuestión

-estoy más que seguro que soy capaz de vencer a una chica tan patética como tu-respondió el jincuhriki visiblemente molesto

En ese momento, el resto de las chicas que solo habían estado observando la pelea se molestaron ente el comentario del rubio

-Pues bien, demuéstramelo-pidió la chica dando un salto asía atrás para poner tierra de por medio- demuéstrame que puedes sostener tus palabras ricitos

-de acuerdo, empecemos-acepto Naruto poniéndose en posición de ataque

-bien, pero primero me presentare, ya sabes, para que sepas el nombre de la persona que te va a patear el trasero-dijo la pelirroja-me llamo Ushihara Atsuko, Eraser número 5, única usuaria del sendero en llamas

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de yondaime hokage, jinchuriki del kyubi no youko y unico usuario del modo Sennin-le respondió confiadamente a la chica aun sin haber comprendido muy bien sus palabras

-Bien, adelante pidió la chica preparándose para la lucha

-primero las damas-pidió sonriente el rubio de un momento a otro sin moverse ni un centímetro en su postura

-créeme… lo lamentaras-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios la chica antes de desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del chico lista para encestarle una patada en la espalda que fue bloqueada con el antebrazo del rubio quien no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar

-"es bastante hábil"-pensó un poco asombrada la chica lista para su siguiente movimiento, el cual no pudo realizar al ser sujetada del tobillo y lanzada violentamente en contra de un árbol cercano

-eso duele-se quejo la pelirroja mientras se reponía del golpe-eres hábil, pero mi pregunta es ¿qué tanto lo eres en Taijutsu?-pregunto mirando al rubio desafiantemente

-por qué no lo pruebas -respondió el susodicho mirándola a los ojos antes de saltar varios metros en el aire para caer sobre la chica listo para golpearla

La pelirroja predijo el ataque tan simple de su oponente y puso su antebrazo para bloquear el golpe, el rubio, al impactar contra el brazo de la chica se impulso para atrás y cayó de cuclillas varios metros lejos del lugar para volverse a lanzar contra la pelirroja, y el proceso se repetía una y otra vez, logrando conectar varios golpes debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos

-¿qué te parece mi Gama Shiki (estilo sapo)?-pregunto Naruto después de un rato de estar atacando sin cesar a la chica

-bastante bueno-respondió la pelirroja sobándose la mandíbula con el dorso de su mano derecha, se veía bastante lastimada y con varios golpes-pero es mi turno, y tu estilo no se compara con mi _dance sur flamme(danza de llamas)_-inmediatamente fue la chica la que ahora se lanzo en contra del Uzumaki velozmente, pero la diferencia radicaba en sus movimientos con los cuales rodeaba al joven mientras que parecía más un baile que un ataque que dejaba un diminuto rastro de ceniza por donde pasaban sus pies

Por su parte, el rubio no sabía ni qué demonios hacia su oponente solo sintió, de un momento a otro, varios golpes por todo el cuerpo seguido de un ardor enorme en la zona de los impactos

-"¿Qué rayos?"-pensó asombrado nuestro héroe antes de sentir un poderosos impacto en el pecho y salir disparado contra los arboles de un costado de la posada

-¿lo ves?-pregunto de repente Atsuko deteniendo su baile-ves como no vales nada en contra de una Eraser como yo, sensei-llamo a su maestra-me rehusó completamente a ser ayudada por este chico tan patético-puntualizo con seriedad segundos antes de saltar y que una enorme cortina de humo se levantara por el lugar

-no me subestimes, por que podrías arrepentirte-aconsejo el rubio dispersando al cortina de polvo con su chakra revelándolo ya sin la playera de red y dejando al descubierto todo su dorso, incluido el sello, seguía aun en el modo Sennin-aun no he peleado en serio

-bueno, inténtalo, pero te aviso que el resultado será el mismo-respondió confiadamente la pelirroja

-¡kazahaya!-grito totalmente sorprendida la peli azul-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Hinata-chan, tenemos problemas-alerto la rubia mirando a su amiga la cual abrió un poco más los ojos por sus palabras-al parecer los ninjas de Onigakure ya saben la ubicación del templo del reibi y se dirigen para acá, nosotros encontramos a Midori y ella y Riku ya se redirigen al templo, Atsuko ya no tarda con Shion y Naruto-kun fue a retrasar a los ninjas-explico de golpe y sin detenerse

-¿y tu….?-empezó Hinata aun sin salir del trance causado por estar procesando la reciente información

-yo vine por ti-declaro la chica-Naruto-kun dice que ya es hora, y nos espera para que le apoyemos en contra de los ninjas de Oni

-¿en serio?-pregunto la Hyuga con un deje de esperanza en sus ojos, como respuesta recibió una sonrisa por parte de su amiga-¿y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

-supuse que dirías eso-comento la Iwa sacando un pergamino y entregándoselo a su escucha, la cual inmediatamente e lo abrió y saco una capa de viaje y una máscara tipo anbu con la forma de un murciélago-no es muy legos, pero Naruto-kun me dijo que no llamáramos la atención

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica antes de ponerse las ropas recién adquiridas-¿para donde?

-sígueme

-¡vamos! ¿No puedes ir más aprisa?

-lo haría si no te estuviera llevando a cuestas, ¿Cuánto pesas, Shion?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-nada, solo que de verdad es molesto tener que llevarte cargando todo el trayecto

-menos charla y más acción, ya solo nos faltan una horas para llegar a Konoha

-como diga "alteza"

Aquel lugar parecía un campo de batalla combinado con un campo minado, ya que cada 30 segundos una explosión cubría el lugar, se podían distinguir dos cabelleras que se movían rápidamente entre el polvo una era rubia y otra era roja

-ya llevan más de 4 horas peleando-anunció cierta castaña con expresión neutral a su amiga y a su sensei-¿es que ninguno de los dos se dará por vencido?

-no lo creo-contesto tranquilamente la maestra-Atsuko es demasiado orgullosa para ceder y Naruto es demasiado terco para rendirse

-pero…-comenzó Kazahaya sin despegar la vista de la pelea

-no te preocupes que esto ya va acabar-agrego la sensei mirando el desenlace de la batalla

En ese momento la pelirroja conectaba un potente golpe en el abdomen del rubio mandándolo a impactar contra un árbol cercano partiéndolo por la mitad

-¿ves? te dije que el resultado sería el mismo-dijo segura de su victoria la chica mirando al rubio en el suelo-alguien como tú, "niño de la profecía", jamás me podrás vencer

-¿alguien como yo?-pregunto un tanto confundido el ojiazul parándose lentamente

-sí, alguien como tu-repitió la chica ahora en un tono de furia-alguien como tu….¡que jamás ha tenido que sufrir!

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiono le rubio que ahora tenía la cabeza gacha haciendo que su pelo le tapara los ojos

-lo que oíste- escupió Atsuko-el niño de la profecía, jama se ha tenido que esforzar, porque es el niño de la profecía, siempre ha tenido todo en bandeja, cuando hay personas que han sufrido desde niños-recrimino con odio en sus ojos-yo vi morir a mis padres a manos de un monstro cuando era apenas una niña, vague por más de cinco años sola por este mundo y estuve a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, si no hubiera sido por Etsuko-sensei a la que considero como una segunda madre, lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerta, pero ella me mostro el camino y eh estado entrenando a morir cada día desde hace más de 4 años, alguien como TU jamás entenderá como se siente alguien como yo-termino controlando lo ams que pudo su enojo

-¿Qué no entiendo?-pregunto el rubio sin levantar la mirada-te equivocas, aquí la única que no entiende eres tu

-¿Qué?-cuestiono sorprendida la ojiverde

-qué triste-se burlo el chico sorprendiendo a la pelirroja-pero ¿qué te parece si comparamos tragedias? dices que has sufrido mucho, que viste morir a tus padres, que estuviste sola y a punto de morir por cinco años y que llevas más de 4 entrenando sin descanso-recapitulo el jichuriki con una voz que expresaba un enorme odio reprimido que asusto a su escucha-dices que no entiendo cómo te sientes y jamás lo entenderé, pero ¿tu como te sentirías si desde que nacieras conocieras la soledad? ¿Cómo te sentirías si jamás hubieras conocido ni supieras quienes eran tus padres y crecieras con el odio de toda una villa? ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enteraras que tienes al demonio más poderoso dentro de ti? ¿Cómo te sentirías si vieras como la persona a la que consideras tu mejor amigo, traiciona a la villa por buscar más poder y tú no pudieras detenerlo?-con forme iba preguntando su voz se alzaba cada vez mas hasta convertirse en un grito que aterro a las presentes por el odio y la frustración cargadas en el- ¡¿cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que la persona a la que amas no te ve más allá de un amigo? ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que fue tu propio padre el que encerró al demonio en ti?¡¿Cómo te sentirías si la persona que fue tu maestro y hasta un padre muriera en manos de un enemigo que también fue su discípulo? ¡Dime maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo te sentirías su tu padre, tu maestro y hasta tu madre te encargaran el destino de la humanidad? ¡DIME!-el chico se cayó de repente volviendo a agachar su cabeza-respóndeme…..¿cómo crees que me siento?

La pelirroja no podía responder, estaba en un shock total por las palabras del shinobi, había escuchado que había tenido una vida difícil por boca de su maestra, pero ella jamás pensó que fuera así, ella siempre pensó que el chico era la persona más consentida en su aldea por ser el jinchriki y el destinado para salvar a la humanidad, jamás creyó que el rubio hubiera vivido semejantes situaciones, pero para agrandar mas su sorpresa, solo pudo mirar como su sensei aparecía en frente del rubio y lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo

-ya esta Naruto-kun, ya esta, déjalo salir, lo necesitas-pedía amablemente la mujer, al instante, todas las demás pudieron ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas del rubio-eso es, muy bien

Cuatro ninjas se dirigían a toda velocidad a la aldea oculta de Konoha por el este, dos de ellas iban encapuchadas mientras que las otras dos eran simple shinobis con le traje oficial con la banda de Onigakure en la cabeza, de repente, un sonido los hizo detenerse entre las ramas de los arboles por las que viajaban

-¿escucharon eso?- pregunto uno de los encapuchados, revelando por el tono que se trataba de una mujer

-si, ¿nos habrán descubierto?-pregunto al segunda encapuchada que también era mujer por el tono de voz

-no, eso es imposible-respondió uno de los ninjas –mejor continuemos-sugirió mientras brincaba a la siguiente rama

-si-dijeron las dos chicas asintiendo mientras se preparaban para reanudar la marcha, pero de nuevo se detuvieron al notar que su compañero no se movía del lugar en donde estaba

-¿Qué pasa Makoto? ¿No vienes-pregunto el shinobi mirando a su compañero, que se limito a caer pesadamente del árbol revelando una fatal herida en el pulmón derecho-¿que dia….?-no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando un rayo amarillo lo derribo y le clavo un kunai un la yugular, ante esto las dos encapuchadas se pusieron en posición de defensa sin despegar su vista del atacante que se levanto tranquilamente y guardo su kunai con el mecanismo que tenía en la manga de su brazo

-Antes que nada permítanme presentarme- pidió el rubio con los ojos cerrados-mi nombre es Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Eraser 13 y único usuario del sendero del dragón

_Continuara….._

Bien que les parecio, en un principio quería poner solamente el recuerdo pero no me gusto la idea pro que sería aburrida y a mí me gusta con un poco de más dinamismo, pero bueno solo les quiero agradecer por todos sus mensajes y sugerencias y la verdad es que también quiero anunciar que no actualizare en un buen tiempo porque me meteré de lleno con mi historia de Bleach pro lo menos no hasta que suba el próximo capítulo, (lo cual me tardara pro que los capítulos de Bleach son de más de treinta hojas y solo llevo diez)pero bueno solo les aviso para que no piensen que abandonare el fic por que no lo haré

Bueno en fin espero sus comentarios y se despide su amigo Youkaikyu


	4. capitulo uno parte 2

_**Le commencement II**_

-bueno, Naru-kun ¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto amablemente la sensei dejándole una taza de té verde a su invitado, que solo se limito a asentir y mirar fijamente la taza como si de lo más interesante del mundo se tratara-vamos Naru-kun, no tengas miedo de expresarte con nosotras, créeme que tenemos mucho de qué hablar-le pidió tomando asiento a un lado del rubio

En ese momento nuestro héroe levanto la mirada para ver a la ocupantes de la habitación, la primera, o sea, Kazahaya lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con una mirada bastante preocupada, mientras que a su derecha estaba la castaña que respondía al nombre de Riku que le observaba con expresión neutral y calmada y al lado de esta, la chica con la que recientemente había peleado que evitaba mirarlo a toda costa con un rubor casi imperceptible al ojo humano, tomando aire profundamente para tranquilizarse finalmente pudo decir algo

-bueno, tienen muchas cosas que explicarme-dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados para mantenerse lo más relajado posible ante aquella tensa situación-así que, ¿por dónde empezaran?

-bueno…-comenzó la peli azul pensativa-¿por dónde te gustaría que empezara?

El rubio se mantuvo pensativo ante la expectación de la mujer

-empieza diciéndome que parentesco tienes con mi madre-pidió el chico a lo que la mujer solo sonrió

-tenía el presentimiento de que dirías eso-puntualizo en respuesta la sensei- así que te explicare: veras...yo…fui alumna de tu madre cuando era una shinobi de Konoha

-¿qué?-fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar le rubio a causa de la sorpresa

-antes de explicártelo mejor, permíteme presentarme- pidió la mujer-mi nombre es Hakuchoo Etsuko, nací en Konoha y fui criada por una bella familia que me quería, pero cuando cumplí 5, toda mi familia murió en la 3ra gran guerra shinobi-conto con tristeza en los ojos mientras que el rubio apretaba su puño, acto que no paso desapercibido por las demás chicas-así que fui adoptada por un pariente lejano, entre a la academia al mes de esos hechos, ahí me consideraron una genio ya que conseguí graduarme en tan solo 2 años, como logre tal proeza no fui asignada a ningún equipo y me pusieron como maestra a una de las kunoichis más reconocidas, a la asesina escarlata de Konoha: Uzumaki Kushina

-¿mi mama era una ninja?-pregunto de repente el rubio cortando el relato de la mayor que permaneció quieta por unos segundos para luego mostrarle una sonrisa cálida al chico

-sí, tu madre fue una kunoichi, tal vez no la mejor de todas pero siempre se esforzaba y era testaruda como ella sola-respondió la peli azul antes de continuar con su historia-entrene con ella por dos años, en los cuales tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Minato-kun y a Jiraya-san-prosiguió-y bueno veras, también te conocí a ti-espero un momento y se explico al ver la cara confundida de su escucha-te conocí cuando estabas en el vientre de Kushina-sensei, a si que, técnicamente eres como mi hermano menor porque consideraba a Kushina como una madre -se detuvo un momento para observar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio antes de continuar-y bueno, cuando el Kyubi ataco, yo tuve que ayudar a buscar refugio a los aldeanos y cuando todo termino-en ese momento su voz dulce se comenzó a quebrar y sus ojos a humedecerse-busque a mi sensei y la vi, abrazada junto a Minato con un gran hoyo en el estomago al igual que mi segundo padre, no lo soporte y salí huyendo de Konoha, pase cinco años vagando y sobreviviendo gracias a mi entrenamiento. Cuando cumplí quince decidí volver a la aldea, aunque no tenía nada que hacer ahí ya que todos mis seres queridos habían muerto, o al menos eso creía, ya que según yo, tú habías muerto cuando el Kyubi se libero o te habría matado, entre a la aldea y me dirigí al parque donde siempre jugaba cuando niña y fue ahí donde te encontré, un niño rubio con el que nadie quería jugar, no sabía quién eras en ese momento hasta que hable con Sarutobi-sama, el me conto sobre tu vida y tu carga, hice todo lo que pude para que me dejaran adoptarte, te lo juro, pero los viejos del consejo se opusieron rotundamente

El rubio, al igual que las demás chicas presentes escuchaba asombrados el relato de la sensei sin mover un musculo

-me fui otra vez de la aldea, ahora con todo el dolor de mi corazón por dejarte solo y con esa carga, así que hice lo único que estaba en mis manos para ayudar a mi pequeño hermano

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto un poco extrañado el oji azul

-veras, estos doce años he vagado por el mundo shinobi y aparte de conocer y entrenar a las chicas aquí presentes, eh dedicado mi vida a investigar todo sobre los bijuus-explico la mujer mirando detenidamente todas las emociones que pasaban por el rostro del rubio-y ahora soy la persona con más conocimiento sobre ellos en el mundo ninja

El jinchuriki se quedo estático un momento procesando esa información y estaba a punto de empezar con un largo interrogatorio pero la mujer lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que planeaba

-No es el momento Naruto, mas adelante te revelare algunas cosas, pero primero hay algo que quiero pedirte-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con gran expectación

-¿Qué es?-inquirió el chico con curiosidad

-¿me dejarías entrenarte por este mes?

Esa pregunta descoloco a Naruto totalmente y no respondió de inmediato causando una mala interpretación por parte de su escucha

-entiendo-dijo de repente resignada y conteniendo las lagrimas, haciéndolo parecer más un puchero que otra cosa-si no quieres que te entrene no tienes mas que….

-¡espera!-grito el chunin, sorprendiendo a las chicas por como reacciono-no es eso, es solo que me has sorprendido con tu pregunta, veras, no he tenido muchos maestros y al verdad es que no se si sería bueno ser su alumno

-vamos no seas tan formal-pidió la mujer ahora con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano como restándole importancia a algo-yo solo quiero ayudar a mi hermanito y recompensarle por todo el tiempo que no estuve con él, además, es mi obligación enseñarte los jutsus que por derecho son tuyos-esto último lo dijo con una mirada y sonrisa nostálgicas

-¿míos?-cuestiono en shock el chico

-sí, me refiero al hirashin no jutsu, la técnica que haría famoso a tu padre y la técnica que tenía pensado al crear el rasengan, el Kamiame- explico la oji morada-y bien ¿me dejaras entrenarte?-volvió a pedir de manera suplicante sin despegar la mirada de su hermanito que se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos antes de asentir lentamente-¡genial!

-¿Y cuando comenzaremos?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al chico

-inmediatamente-comento la susodicha causando gran sorpresa por parte de sus alumnas-tan pronto como hagas una cosa por mi

-¿Qué?-cuestiono el muchacho con curiosidad

-quiero que me cuentes la historia de mi hermanito, quiero saber la historia de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

…...

-antes que nada, permítanme presentarme-pidió el rubio con los ojos cerrados-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Eraser 13 y único usuario del sendero del dragón

Las dos encapuchadas se quedaron estáticas por un momento

-¿estás jugando con nosotras?-pregunto cortantemente una de las chicas

-en absoluto-fue la respuesta del chico que permanecía apacible

-no nos jodas niño-reclamo visiblemente molesta una de las encapuchadas asiendo para atrás el gorro de la capa y revelando a una hermosa chica de la misma edad de nuestro héroe, de tez nívea parecida a la de Sakura, cabello celeste pálido y de ojos parecidos a los del rubio solo que eran de un azul eléctrico y no zafiro-es imposible que tú seas un Eraser

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto un tanto divertido el rubio que seguía sin abrir los ojos

- el que solo existen 12 Erasers conocidos en el mundo shinobi, tu presentación no tiene fundamentos ¿Cómo podríamos creerte?-debatió la otra encapuchada que el igual que la primera revelo su cara, de tez parecida a la de su acompañante, solo un poco más oscura, de cabello azul marino y ojos celestes, al contrario de la chica junto a ella, su voz era pasiva y dulce

-¿pero que les hace pensar eso?-cuestiono el chico-¿Qué no ven mi hitae-ate?

En efecto, ante tal pregunta las chicas miraron la frente del rubio que llevaba una banda característica de un ninja, solo que a diferencia de estas, no tenían el símbolo de alguna aldea, en su lugar tenía una "x" junto con tres líneas verticales

-¿lo ven?

-si serás imbécil, no eres más que un idiota jugándonos una broma-susurro con desprecio la primera chica-pero ahora veras, ¡captúrenlo!

Ante el grito más de 50 shinobis con la insignia de la aldea del demonio rodearon a nuestro héroe, dejando una distancia de tan solo 5 metros entre ellos y su "presa"

-¿ahora te diviertes niño?-pregunto con una mirada burlona en su rostro la peli celeste, que era la que había llevado la mayor parte de la conversación

-prepárate para morir, mocoso-sentencio uno de los ninjas bastante confiado, a lo que los demás shinobis asintieron con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad

-tienen agallas chicos-felicito Naruto de forma bastante tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes-lástima que terminaran destazados en el suelo

-desgraciado-respondió furioso otro ninja-demuéstranoslo

-con gusto-dijo el rubio, que ahora tenía una sonrisa un tanto retorcida en la cara mientras levantaba los brazos para que sus puños quedaran sobre sus hombros a la altura de la cara, al momento de que hacia un rápido movimiento de muñecas y un par de kunais salían de ellas, por el lado del dorso, lo curioso era que los kunais tenían tres puntas y median entre diez y quince centímetros de largo, dando la apariencia más de garras que de kunais

Lo siguiente que supieron las dos peli azules, al igual que los demás ninjas presentes, fue que un rayo amarillo se movió en dirección al shinobi que lo había retado para clavarle el par de Kunais en el pecho, yéndose de espaldas con todo y su atacante, pero antes de caer el rubio coloco sus pies en las rodillas de su víctima para sacar sus armas al momento de dar un pequeño salto y girar sobre sí mismo para encestarle un violento golpe a la cara con la mano izquierda, destruyéndole el cráneo tan pronto toco el suelo, enseguida el chico lanzo su brazo derecho asía atrás agarrando dos shirukens en el aire y aprovechando el impulso otorgado por su reciente movimiento dio un salto para atrás cayendo en tres puntos(sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo) antes de lanzar la estrellas capturadas segundos antes al frente, en dirección a dos ninjas que las bloquearon de manera bastante fácil solo para que milésimas de segundo después sintieran el frio metal atravesando sus gargantas, siendo lo último que sentirían en sus vidas

Falta mencionar la cara de asombro y terror de los demás ninjas y de las mujeres, que acababan de observar como aquel chico que decía ser un Eraser, mato a tres ninjas de su aldea en menos de 30 segundos y de forma bastante fácil

Siguiendo con las acciones de nuestro asesino:

El chico deslizo sus armas fuera de las yugulares de aquellos ninjas que cayeron inertes al piso antes de girar sobre si mismo y detener un golpe con el antebrazo derecho, dejando una abertura que no desaprovecho y apuñalo al shinobi en el estomago que cayó de rodillas desangrándose tan pronto como le sacaron el arma del abdomen

-Doton: Doryudan no jutsu-se oyó gritar a uno de los ninjas antes de que el dragón de tierra emergiera del suelo y fuera directo asía el rubio que no se movió del lugar en donde se encontraba solo levanto su mano derecha con la palma abierta en dirección al dragón, varios de los shinobis sonrieron al ver que el chico no hacía nada por detener el ataque, pero cuando el dragón estaba por tocar al chico este solo susurro:

-Odoma rasengan

Una gran explosión cubrió el lugar y segundos después, aun antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, otra vez el rayo amarillo cruzo la zona de batalla para realizar una réplica exacta del movimiento con el que había comenzado al batalla solo que en vez de "rematarlo "con el golpe, salto en dirección a otro ninja y le encesto una tremenda patada que le rompió la mandíbula mandándolo al suelo

-suiton: suiryudan no jutsu-se escucho ahora en el bosque mientras que el dragón de agua iba en dirección del rubio que realizo el mismo procedimiento que con el de tierra solo que al chocar el agua con el rasengan este se vivió un fuerte huracán que duro pocos segundos, pero que destruyo la mitad del bosque, pero desafortunadamente no les causo daño a los ninjas

-saben que….creo que ya es hora de que los mate-dijo al aire el chico-ya comprobé que ustedes no podrán conmigo

-¡déjate de bromas!-grito iracundo un ninja mientras aparecía delante de Naruto, con su ninjato intento apuñalar al chico que se hizo a un lado al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe de abajo asía arriba con la mano derecha que conecto en el codo del shinobi, rompiéndole el brazo al instante para después girar sobre sí mismo y cortarlo por la mitad gracias a sus "garras"

-¿se rinden?-pregunto de manera aburrida-porque tengo casas más importantes que hacer que destazarlos a todos

-¡nunca!-grito otro ninja que ignorando lo antes visto se lanzo a toda velocidad directo asía el chico con su ninjato desenfundada y apuntando al frente, dispuesto a atravesar al ojiazul que utilizo el dorso de su mano derecha para desviar el ataque segundos antes de que la cabeza del ninja de onigakure saliera volando por los aires en dirección contraria a la que el resto de su cuerpo seguía

-Bien-llamo la atención del de los bigotes de zorro-en vista que no pueden por separado ¿Por qué no lo intentan todos juntos?

La "petición" fue acatada al instante ignorando los gritos de una peli azul que decía que era una trampa; al ver a los ninjas a escasos metros de el, el rubio se le formo una sonrisa malsana mientras que sus ojos que con anterioridad eran azules se volvían totalmente blancos son una línea curvada en el medio"_ryugan" (ojo de Dragón) _ pensó fugazmente el chico antes de susurrar

-shikei**(pena capital)**

**Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron los gemidos de terror y las suplicas de vida en todo el bosque**

…

-entonces…¿Naruto-kun es un Eraser?-pregunto un tanto dudosa una anbu con el cabello azul marino y con una máscara de murciélago que se movía rápidamente en dirección a la salida de la aldea sin ser detectada por nadie

-sí y no-contesto una rubia que llevaba solo su capa de viaje –por que el Sendero de Naruto-kun es un sendero incompleto

-¿incompleto?-repitió extrañada a la anbu-¿Cómo que incompleto?

-no lo tengo realmente claro-respondió la chica-pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el Kyubi

La"anbu" bufo molesta, en serio aborrecía a ese animal, por su culpa siempre despreciaron a Naruto toda su vida, pero por otro lado le daba las gracias de que si no fuera por él, el Naruto-kun que ella conocía no existiría y por lo tanto, ella no hubiera tenido motivos por los cuales se hizo fuerte y descubrir quien era en realidad

En verdad que llevaba tiempo sin ver a su rubio favorito ya que la máscara no lograba ocultar su felicidad, aun recordaba la última vez que lo vio, la noche en que el abandono al villa

** Flash back**

Una sombra de cabellos azules saltaba entre los arboles a una considerable velocidad, no sabía por qué lo hacía, había dejado plantado a todo el clan Hyuga en la cena por que antes de siquiera abrir la puerta de su habitación prefirió salir por la ventana a buscar al rubio que le hacía suspirar. Varios metros más adelante lo pudo distinguir, esa melena dorada que siempre había querido tocar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al chico caminando tan tranquilamente después de lo que hizo en la aldea

-Naruto-kun-llamo la chica, el aludido volteo de inmediato y al encontrarse con los ojos perlados de la chica entro en shock

-¿Hi…Hinata?-pregunto el ojiazul-¿Qué haces aquí?

-no es obvio-respondió con una sonrisa –me vine a despedir de ti, tonto

-Hinata…-susurro el rubio con los ojos húmedos por la felicidad

La peli azul se recargo en un árbol cercano con los ojos cerrados y una actitud seria, cosa que no sorprendió a Naruto

-también por que tenemos que hablar….¿ya lo sabes no?

-si…de verdad me sorprendí cuando me entere, pero dime ¿desde cuándo…?

-después del ataque de pein, cuando tú te fuiste a la reunión de los Kages…me tope con Kazahaya en una misión, me presento a Etsuko-sensei y ella me comenzó a entrenar a petición mía-se adelanto la hyuga aun sin abrir los ojos

-ya veo…-dijo el jinchurki imitando a su amiga solo que mantuvo los ojos abiertos mirando al cielo estrellado (N/A: recuerden que la partida de Naruto sucede de Noche)

-Naruto-kun ¿puedo decirte algo?-cuestiono la chica un tanto dudosa

-adelante…

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el ataque de pein a la aldea?-pregunto al chica mirando de reojo a su escucha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el chico asintió-bueno, quiero que sepas que no he cambiado mi forma de pensar, y que sigo firme sobre lo que te dije aquella vez…-no pudo evitar bajar su mirada al termino de esa frase, cuando de pronto sintió una mano recorriendo su Mejilla

-no sabes come gustaría poder corresponderte Hinata- respondió le chico causando que el corazón de la Hyuga se achicara y que estuviera a punto de llorar-pero no puedo, no por el momento, tengo que cumplir con lo que me encargaron antes

-¿te encargaron?-repitió un poco sorprendida la chica abriéndolos ojos

-sí, Oto-san, Oka-san, Ero-sennin y Nagato-nii me encargaron traer la paz al mundo shinobi-dijo el rubio como si solo fuera un encargo más que le dan sus padres a su hijos, como "pórtate bien" o esas cosas-y lo tengo que cumplir

La ojiperla estaba procesando las recientes palabras escuchadas cuando reacciono

-¿Nagato? ¿Qué no él era Pein?-el rostro de la chica se ensombreció al recordar aquella pelea en la que casi muere

-sí, el era pein- respondió le chico-te lo explicare para que lo entiendas: Nagato fue el primer alumno de Jiraya, asi que es mi hermano discípulo, pero erosennin era el destinado a entrenar al salvador del mundo así que Nagato pudo haber sido el chico de la profecía, pero sufrió mucho en el trayecto y se rindió, se fue por el lado fácil-en este punto de la historia su mirada se volvió triste, cosas que no paso desapercibida por su escucha-cuando hable con el después del ataque a Konoha y comprendí sus motivos, aun lo odiaba por matar al Viejo pero, aun así, el decidió creer en mí y al igual que la vez que me encontré con mis padres, me encomendó esa misión-finalizo con una sonrisa en el rostro-por eso revivió a los demás.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás consciente de que mientras existan los ninjas y las guerras en este mundo, jamás encontraremos la paz verdadera?-pregunto de forma retorica la Hyuga

-sí, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, pero-en ese momento saco de su bolsa trasera un libro-"si este mundo esta maldito por no poder encontrar la paz, yo romperé esa maldición y no me rendiré porque ese es mi camino"-le lanzo le libro a la chica que lo atrapo en el aire-"mi nombre es Naruto" léelo Hinata, es el primer libro que escribió Ero-sennin-la oji perla frunció el ceño al escuchar eso-descuida no es para nada parecido a la serie Icha Icha

El rubio se acerco a la Hyuga que se cohibió un poco por la cercanía de su amado-ha llegado la hora que regreses a la aldea, te deben de estar buscando-acto seguido le planto un cálido beso en la mejilla-suerte, y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, todo esto haya acabado-acto seguido desapareció en una estela amarilla dejando a una peli azul a pocos segundos de desmayarse

**Fin del fash back**

-apresurémonos- pidió la chica a la encapuchada que solo asintió antes e incrementar su velocidad

…

-miren, no soy de los que acostumbrar decir se los dije-aclaro un rubio que tenia sujetado por la garganta al ultimo shinobi con vida, segundos antes ejercer más presión sobre la zona y que de un rápido movimiento le sacara la tráquea-pero se los dije

El chico observo unos momentos su obra, un bosque cubierto en su totalidad por cuerpos, o por lo menos partes de ellos

-bien, ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto al aire aun con esa sonrisa que era hasta cierto punto maniática

-nosotras-respondieron al unisonó las chicas de pelo Azul

-perfecto-dijo el chico mientras pensaba_-"oh genial, si Kazahaya no llega con Hinata pronto podre dar como terminada mi misión, porque estaré muerto"_

-bien, antes, me presentare-empezó la chica de pelo celeste-mi nombre es Nishijo Raimei Eraser numero 6 y única usuaria del sendero del rayo

-yo soy Mizuhara Umiko-se presento la otra chica-Eraser número 4, única usuaria del sendero del agua

-bien, empecemos, solo espero salir con vida de esta-expreso el chico asombrando a sus rivales-pelear contra dos Eraser que se complementan con sus habilidades no será nada fácil _"es en serio, si Kazahaya no regresa pronto, juro que me vengare cuando me la encuentre en el mas allá"_-pensó el chico_-"por cierto, hablando del más allá ¿Qué pasara cuando me muera Kyubi?"_

-**es una excelente pregunta, mocoso, en teoría nuestras almas se deberían separar y yo debería regresar al Makai mientras que tu…bueno deberías de ir al cielo**-respondió el demonio

_-"el cielo"-_dijo mentalmente le chico_-"¿y me esperan mis 72 vírgenes?"-_pregunto con una cara de pervertido que haría orgulloso a su maestro

-**ehhh…chico, esa es otra religión**-aclaro Kyubi-**aparte, ¿no deberías de poner atención a la batalla?, porque si no regresa rápido esa alumna tuya, pronto lo descubriremos"**_**diablos, al mocoso le afecto pasar tiempo con el viejo ese y leer sus libros"**_-pensó antes de cortar comunicación**-"**_**me sorprende que no haya violado a sus alumnas en ninguna ocasión, supongo que por algo no es humano"**_

_-"tienes razón"_-concordó el rubio regresando a la realidad-perdón por eso-se disculpo

Las chicas le miraban bastante extrañadas ya que después de que les había confesado que no seria fácil pelear con ellas, empezó a mirar al cielo con una ceja levantada como si estuviera intentando recordar algo y después de eso su rostro cambio radicalmente a uno de perversión y lujuria que las chicas pensaron que las quería violar y después se disculpo como si anda hubiera pasado

-de acuerdo, empiecen- pidió el ojiazul poniéndose de posición de defensa

-si así lo quieres-respondió la ojiceleste y sin hacer más preguntas lanzo su primer ataque- _balle sur eau (bala de agua)_

_-tigre éclair (tigre relámpago)-_le secundo su compañera

Solo un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de nuestro héroe mientras veía los ataques acercándose en cámara lenta

_-"mis 72 vírgenes, allá voy"_

…

-¡Atsuko! ¿No puedes ir más rápido?-gritaba molesta una rubia vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa a la pobre chica que la llevaba cargando

-ya llegamos-respondió la susodicha al tiempo que saltaba uno de los muros de la aldea sin que los Anbus se dieran cuanta-además ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-por que quiero ver a Naruto ¿no es obvio?-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas

La pelirroja no dijo nada más y continuo saltando por los tajados, unos minutos después, la chica pudo distinguir una cabellera verde que llamo su atención

-¿Midori?-pregunto al aire, inmediatamente la mencionada detuvo su carrera seguida de su acompañante

-¿Atsuko?-pregunto de vuelta peli verde mirando a su compañera-hola Shion-saludo a la sacerdotisa que iba encima de la pelirroja

-hola-contesto el saludo antes de empezar a voltear a todos lados-¿y Naruto-kun?

Ambas chicas tensaron un poco el rostro, lo cual no fue para nada del agrado de las otras dos chicas

-¿Qué sucede?-decidió preguntar la usuaria del sendero en llamas después de unos segundos

-las Erasers del Onikage también descubrieron la ubicación del templo y Naruto-san fue a enfrentarlas-respondió inmediatamente la castaña-le ordeno a Kazahaya que fuera a buscar a Hinata y nos ordeno a nosotras seguir con la misión

-ya veo…-fue la respuesta de la ojiverde después de haber procesado la información-entonces continuemos

-¡Hai!-respondieron las demás al unisonó antes de reanudar su marcha al templo

Después de varios minutos de carrera que le parecieron eternos a Atsuko por llevar a cuestas a la sacerdotisa, llegaron a la montaña hokage que tenía grabada a los 5 primeros líderes de la aldea

-así que él es el padre de Naruto-menciono Midori mirando la cara del cuarto grabada en la piedra

-¡concéntrate!-ordeno molesta Riku-¿Dónde está?

La chica se termino de bajar la capucha revelando el hermoso rostro de una chica de 17 años, de tez parecida a la de Naruto solo un poco mas pálida con una hermosa cabellera verde amarrado en dos coletas que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y unos hermosos ojos verdes oscuros a diferencia de los de Atsuko que eran parecidos a los de Sakura

La hermosa mujer cerró sus ojos sin dejar de correr concentrándose como le ordenaron

-a 150m después del refugio de aldeanos en el centro de la cara del Shodaime-dijo después de unos segundos

-bien…-respondió la castaña que iba al frente seguida de cerca por la peli verde y al final iba la pelirroja cargando en su espalda a la sacerdotisa, acto seguido entrelazo sus manos a la altura de su cara mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la montaña, pero justo antes de estallarse una gran grieta se abrió verticalmente permitiéndoles la entrada, cerrándose justo después de que la ultima pasara, o al menos eso creyeron ya que una sombra entro a la cueva segundos antes de que se cerrara

Las chicas iban corriendo por un túnel que se iba formando conforme ellas avanzaban, iluminadas únicamente por una pequeña bola de fuego que tenía en su mano Atsuko, un par de metros después pudieron deslumbrar una puerta de madera enmohecida y al acerarse un poco más, fueron interceptados por una sombra

-bien, gracias por mostrarme el camino, tontas, pero a partir de aquí yo sigo sola-dijo la sombra

-¿quién eres tú?-pregunto alterada la peli verde deteniéndose en seco al igual que sus compañeras

-yo…-empezó la sombra acercándose a la zona iluminada por la pelirroja, mostrando un rostro bello, comparado con las demás Erasers, de piel blanca muy parecida a la de Hinata solo que un poco más oscura, de ojos violetas de mirada engreída y de cabello violeta, casi negro que solo le llegaba hasta los hombros-soy Katsuragi Shouko, Eraser 8 y usuaria del sendero de Cristal

Las demás chicas se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos

-bien-dijo de repente la ojijade bajando de su espalda a la sacerdotisa-Midori, tu y Shion sigan con el plan, nosotras nos encargaremos de ella-ante la orden, las mencionadas reanudaron su marcha pasando al lado de la ojivioleta sin que esta hiciera algo para detenerlas

-perfecto, ahora que las débiles se han ido podremos comenzar con la batalla-dijo la misteriosa Eraser cruzando los brazos-quiero probar que tan hábil soy y que mejor manera de probarlo que peleando con las Erasers de los senderos de Fuego y tierra, Ushihara Atsuko y Masaki Riku así que ¿que esperamos? ¡_Piquet à vitre! (estacas de cristal)_

De la nada varias estacas de color rosa fuere se formaban (como los cristales de Guren) de la nada y salían disparadas en dirección a las chicas que seguían en posición defensiva

…

-_électrique fouet (látigo eléctrico)_

_-vague géant (ola gigante)_

Al instante ambas técnicas se juntaron causando al desaparición de cientos de rubios que al ser tocados por el agua de la ola desaparecían en una nube de humo a causa de la corriente eléctrica, el final del ataque se podía ver a un último rubio recargado contra un árbol con un ojo cerrado y respirando agitadamente a causa del cansancio

-bien, creo que se acabo ¿no lo crees? Naruto-dijo la oji celeste acercándose al chico

-ciertamente, es el final de esta batalla-contesto entre jadeos el rubio mirando a sus oponentes solo con su ojo derecho

-¿listo para morir?-cuestiono la peliceleste cargando su puño con electricidad, dispuesta a terminar con la vida del jinchuriki

-…

-bien-dijo mientras lanzaba el golpe directo al corazón

-_mur sur vent (muro de viento)_

Una increíble pared de viento se formo entre el rubio y su asesina mandando a volar a esta última, cuando el viento se disipo revelo a dos chicas enfrente de Naruto, una levaba un traje de dos piezas compuesto por solo una minifalda blanca de manta y una blusa del mismo material resaltando su hermosa figura, acompañada de una gargantilla de oro con una palabra en otro idioma que decía: _sentier sur vent _ mientras que la otra iba ataviada con el traje oficial de una anbu de Konoha con una máscara con forma de murciélago

-pensé que no llegarían-reclamo el rubio visiblemente cansado

-lo sentimos Naruto-kun- respondió la anbu sin despegar al vista de la chica que segundos antes había estado a punto de matar a su amor

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la dueña del sendero acuático mirando desafiantemente a a las chicas enfrente de ella

-ahora seremos sus oponentes-respondió la rubia-me llamo Iwa Kazahaya, Eraser numero 3 y usuaria del sendero de viento

-mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata-se presento la peliazul retirándose la máscara-Eraser 12 y usuaria del sendero del sonido, ¡a pelear!

…

-Rápido-dijo la peli verde mientras corría en dirección a la puerta enmohecida

-pero si corro a todo lo que puedo-protesto la sacerdotisa mientras corría torpemente detrás de la ojiverde

-entonces ¿no crees que deberías hacer más ejercicio?-se burlo la chica mientras apuntaba con du palma a la puerta y esta se abría de golpe, dándoles la entrada

Una vez atravesaron la puesta ingresaron a una gran habitación que dejo impactadas a las chicas que se detuvieron un momento ya que en el lugar en donde deberían de estar las columnas había árboles gigantes y toda la decoración estaba hecha de pura madera de diferentes arboles: encino, caoba, roble, etcétera; las mujeres caminaron un poco más y notaron que en el centro de la habitación había un gran árbol, de la misma altura que los arboles/columnas solo que era el doble de ancho que estos y tenía un gran hueco, entusiasmadas, las chicas se acercaron al lugar solo para toparse con un Kunia con tres puntas que tenia unos extraños seños grabados en el, un poco extraña y con precaución le peli verde acerco s mano para tomar el arma que el tocarla se transformo en un hombre de unos 25 años, cabellera rubia, de ojos azules que llevaba puesta una gabardina blanca con llamas rojas en la parte de abajo que le llegaba asta un poco arriba de los tobillos, las chicas estaba dispuestas a atacar al extraño cuando este empezó a hablar

_Antes que nada permítanme presentarme, me llamo Namikaze Minato, actualmente soy el cuarto Hokage de Konohagakure no sato, verán hace poco encontré por accidente esta habitación y también lo que guardaba dentro, debo decir que no fue para nada de mi agrado encontrar el recipiente del decimo bijuu y por lo tanto para evitar futuras tragedias, como sucede con mi esposa, he decidido ocultarlo en otro lugar, para que Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo encuentre, en el caso que llegaran hasta aquí, como no sabré si será gente buena o mala solo les podre dar una pista: el recipiente del reibi esta sellado en mi Zafiro café, ¡suerte!_

Terminada la noticia el hombre se hizo humo y un sonido metálico saco del trance en el que se encontraban la sacerdotisa y la chica

-el reibi no eta aquí…-concluyo la peliverde mirando el kunai en el suelo

-¡rayos!-maldijo Shion antes de que un extraño temblor las sacudiera-será mejor que salgamos de aquí

–Si-respondió la peli verde antes de tomar el Kunai del suelo y salir corriendo del lugar segundos antes de que la entrada de la habitación colapsara solo para encontrarse con la causa de aquel temblor

En medio del pasillo recientemente creado se podían ver varias bolas de piedra envueltas en llamas que se estrellaban con el mismo número de estacas lilas que parecían de cristal

-ambas chicas se detuvieron antes de que Midori diera la noticia

-¡Chicas!-grito-¡el reibi no está aquí!

-¡QUE!-respondieron las tres Erasers al mismo tiempo que detenían sus ataques

-bien corrieron con suerte-dijo cortante la ojivioleta-pero no tiene caso seguir con la pelea si no está el reibi aquí, así que Bye-dicho esto la chica se deshizo en pequeños fragmentos

-¡maldita zorra! ¡Vuelve!-grito encolerizada la pelirroja

-déjala Atsuko- pidió la castaña-será mejor primero ir con Naruto-san para ver cuál será el siguiente movimiento

La usuaria del sendero llameante obedeció a regañadientes y las chicas emprendieron el camino en dirección a la salida, una vez afuera se detuvieron en seco y solo pudieron darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano por no haber previsto eso, si la pelea entre las Erasers de fuego, tierra y cristal había causado el derrumbe del templo era algo obvio que alertara a la aldea, y si, se encontraban rodeadas por varios ninjas y enfrente, a no más de 5 metros se encontraban el actual hokage con una expresión seria en el rostro, aun lado suyo estaba un pelinegro con ojos del mimo color que les miraba fríamente, al lado de este estaba un castaño de pelo largo con ojos blancos con una expresión parecida a la del hokage, al otro lado del último esta un castaño de pelo corto con unos triángulos rojos invertidos en las mejillas acompañado de un gran perro de color blanco y detrás de ellos, a unos 20 metros, se encontraban los demás shinobis listos para entrar en acción en cualquier momento incluyendo a una pelirrosa a la que reconocieron enseguida a pesar de nunca haberla visto antes

-En nombre de Konoha –empezó el pelinegro-quedan arrestadas por intentar un ataque en contra de la ladea

La pelirroja se acerco a la castaña un poco y le susurro

-¿y ahora que?

La chica se tardo un poco e contestar

-¿y si escapamos?

-hay que intentarlo-sugirió la peli verde que había escuchado la pregunta

-así que no pongan resistencia-continuo le Uchiha- tienen derecho a guardar silencio y…

Pero no termino la frase ya que una enorme pared surgió de suelo pero el Hokage no se inmuto

-¡Lee, ahora!-ordeno

Una franja verde cruzo el lugar y golpeo el muro destruyéndolo por completo ante una sorprendidas Erasers

-no tienen para donde huir, a si que ríndanse

-¡Eso lo veremos!-grito desafiante Atsuko lista para atacar

-porque siempre quieren hacerlo del amanera difícil- e quejo el Rokudaime-¡ahora!

Al instante los tres chicos e lanzaron sobre las intrusas con sus mejores ataques

-¡Gatsugga!

-Círculo de Activación Celestial: 64 Golpes Ki

-¡Chidori!

Pero antes de que los ataque impactasen contra las chicas fueron detenidos por otros ataques

-_ mur sur vent_

_-¡Kaiten!_

_-¡Rasengan!_

Aun densa nube de humo s e formo y no fue hasta que se disipo que los ninjas entraron en shock al ver quien se encontraba entre los ninjas intrusos y los del a villa, Nada menos y nada más que la heredera del clan Hyuga con un pie encima de la espalda de un maltrecho Neji, al próximo sucesor del liderazgo del Clan Inuzuka a mas de 15 metros del lugar de impacto bastante malherido y al rubio que se había marchado no hace más de un año Naruto Uzumaki sujetando la muñeca del líder de la policía que estaba aun mas sorprendido que todos

-vamos, tranquilícense un poco, que me parece que será una larga charla la que tendremos ¿no lo creen?-pregunto con esa sonrisa característica suya

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien por fin acabe, este capítulo pero tengo algo que decirles

En vista de los pocos rewis dejados en el capitulo anterior se me a ocurrido algo y es que les dejare una tribia, el primero en contestarla bien en un rewi tendrá un premio sorpresa que revelare cuando anuncie al ganador le próximo capitulo así que aquí están (no se preocupen no sera una galleta)

1.- ¿de dónde saque los ataques que utiliza Naruto en contra de los ninjas de Onigakure?(las garras son una pista y el último movimiento estoy seguro que cualquier gamer lo responde así que solo les falta uno)(todos son de viedojuegos)

2.-¿en dónde está escondido el reibi?(piensen un poco)

3(esta es la más fácil)¿en qué idioma están los ataques de las Erasers?

Bien espero con ansia sus contestaciones bye


	5. Se Declare

_**Se déclarer: **_

-saben….de alguna manera…esto es algo incomodo-opino cierto rubio parado en medio del despacho del Hokage

-sí, supongo que tienes razón-concordó Hinata que estaba recargada en la puerta de la oficina con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria y tranquila en su rostro

-¿tenemos que hacer esto?-inquirió una pelirroja recargada en una pared del lugar con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-claro que lo tenemos que hacer Atsu-chan-contesto una rubia que imitaba a su amiga pero con las manos detrás de la espalda-después de todo, fue nuestra culpa todo el ajetreo

-lo lamento, debí saber antes que no estaba ahí-se disculpo la peli verde sentada en un sofá junto a Atsuko

-yo también lo lamento-le siguió la sacerdotisa sentada junto a Midori

-descuiden, no es su culpa, de todas maneras: La verdad inevitablemente sale a flote tarde o temprano-les tranquilizo el ojiazul regalándoles una sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojaran, todas menos una

-pero Naruto-san ¿cree que sea prudente revelarles la verdad?-inquirió la castaña parada a un lado de Shion, mirando de forma desconfiada al Rokudaime

-no hay de otra Riku, ellos merecen saberlo-contesto el chico antes de regresar a encarar al sexto que miraba la escena de forma analítica antes de ver a los ojos del rubio que se miraba apacible, podría decirse que parecía resignado, como un condenado a muerte

-¿Y bien?-pregunto el Nara-¿sigo esperando una explicación?

-y yo sigo pensando por donde debería empezar-respondió el chico con una sonrisa casi divertida

-¿te estás burlando?-Inquirió molesto el Uchiha, al ver tal expresión en el rostro de su ex compañero

-en absoluto Sasuke-respondió el aludido

-bueno, porque no empiezas por explicarnos el por qué "tus amigas" atacaron la aldea-pidió Neji apuntando a la chicas que estaban a un lado de la oficina

-Hey, nosotras nunca atacamos a su aldea-se defendió molesta la pelirroja-de haberlo hecho ustedes no estarían aquí ahora

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono el pelinegro mirando desafiantemente a la chica, que le sostuvo la mirada

- a que si nosotras hubiéramos atacado su aldea, ustedes ya estarían muertos-respondió sin ocultar su molestia la pelirroja

-eso lo quisiera ver-contesto bastante furioso el Uchiha mientras el ambiente en la habitación se volvía bastante tenso

-chico, chicos, por favor cálmense-pidió el rubio poniéndose entre el Uchiha y la dueña del sendero de fuego-no es el momento para pelear

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de relajarse, una vez pasada la tensión en la que nadie había dicho nada el ojiazul encaro al Hokage

-miren, les contare todo desde el principio pero quiero que todo lo que les diga se quede aquí y sea tratado como secreto rango S-dijo mirando al sexto, que asintió en aprobación

-que estas esperando, entre más pronto acabes, mas pronto nos iremos de aquí-comento Atsuko, que seguía mirando desafiantemente al Uchiha que le devolvía el gesto

El rubio solo suspiro antes de comenzar

-supongo que todos saben la historia de _El Rikudou Sennin _¿no?-pregunto el chico

-claro-contesto el Huyga-El Rikudou Sennin fue el creador del Ninjutsu, fue el primer Shinobi de la historia y también se convirtió en el salvador del mundo, al detener al terrible Maou Juubi y sellarlo en su interior. Incluso en la víspera de su muerte, reunió las suficientes fuerzas para dividir el Chakra del demonio en nueve partes que se convirtieron en los que la gente llegó a conocer con el paso del tiempo en los Bijuu.

Tras su épica batalla contra Maou Juubi, Rikudou Sennin comenzó un viaje por todo el mundo para llevar la idea de paz a todo el mundo. Su viaje lo llevó a expandir el Ninjutsu prácticamente por todas partes, así como lo llevó a crear una legión de seguidores, que al paso del tiempo se conoció como Ninshuu, Ninsou que se encargaron de seguir sus enseñanzas tras su muerte, esperando el prometido regreso del Kono Yo no Kyuuseishu.

-Gracias, deja que yo siga , porque la historia no es como creen-le corto el jinchuriki sorprendiendo a todos los ninjas de la aldea presentes que era solo los ninjas de su generación junto con el equipo de Negi, Gay, Kakashi y Yamato acompañados por Tsunade y Shizune

El Rikudou Sennin , en el lecho de su muerte separo el Chakra del Maou Juubi para crear a los bijuus, Nueve en total, cada uno con un elemento representativo y cierta cantidad de colas dependiendo de su poder, pero temiendo lo peor, separo la conciencia del demonio en otro animal, este ya no poseía cola alguna por ser solo la esencia del demonio: ese es el Reibi

-¿pero qué tonterías dices?-pregunto el Hyuuga molesto

-no es ninguna tontería ni ningún cuento, pero déjame terminar, y después responderé a sus preguntas-pidió el rubio

EL Rikudou Sennin tuvo en realidad cuatro hijos, los cuales tuvieron habilidades muy parecidas a las de su padre, el mayor, tenia control total sobre los elementos básicos: el aire, el fuego, la tierra, el agua y el rayo; el segundo controlaba los elementos pero solo los "especiales": el Mokuton, el Hyoton, el Shouton, el Kinton y el Ottoton los podía manejar a voluntad aparte de que fue el único que heredo "los ojos de su padre"; el tercer hijo tenía habilidades únicas, habilidades que ni su padre tenía, los registros dicen que tenia habilidades celestiales y demoniacas, el cuarto, al igual que el tercero, poseía habilidades especiales, de nueva cuenta, solo se le hace mención como "las habilidades de los cuatro guardianes", hay un pergamino en el que se dice que hubo un quinto hijo, pero ya nunca se le menciona en ningún otro registro, el Sabio de los seis caminos sabia el poder que tenían sus primogénitos y les ordeno tener tantos hijos como poderes, así que el primero tuvo 5, el segundo tuvo 6,el tercero dos y el cuarto cuatro.

-espera, dijiste que el segundo solo manejaba 5 elementos "especiales"-puntualizo el hokage-¿Por qué tubo 6?

-bien dicho, el problema fue que en la última ocasión para tener al quinto hijo, tuvo gemelos, uno nació con la habilidad del Mokuton y el otro solo nació con unos ojos parecidos a los de su padre…-contesto el rubio mirando a Sasuke

-no me digas que…-el sexto estaba sin palabras, al igual que todos los que habían entendido el mensaje

-sí, el clan Uchiha es un clan bastardo del Rikudou Sennin-termino el rubio sin despegarle la vista a Sasuke que estaba en shock-el resto de la historia es "casi"igual a la que ustedes conocen

-¿Cómo que casi igual?-se atrevió a preguntar Ino

- después de la muerte del Sennin los Ninsou esparcieron por el mundo sus enseñanzas y se comenzaron a crear clanes y legiones que con el paso del tiempo entraron en conflicto-prosiguió el rubio

-la primera gran guerra ninja-susurro Shikamaru, a lo que Naruto asintió

-para ese entonces, los descendientes del Sabio se había perdido, pero solo dos seguían en su conflicto eterno, los descendientes del segundo hijo, el usuario del Mokuton y el bastardo: Senju Hashirama o Shodaime hokage como lo conocen y Uchiha Madara , era tal la magnitud del conflicto que Hashirama tuvo que buscar más poder, lo que lo llevo a intentar controlar al bijuu mas poderoso-el chico se llevo la mano al estomago-al Kyubi

-Naruto…-susurro Sakura sin quitarle la vista a su ex amigo

-sin embargo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo, así que su esposa, en el afán de ayudarlo, sello al Kyubi en su interior volviéndose la primera jinchuriki del Kyubi

Todos los presentes no decían ni una palabra de los asombrados que estaban por la historia que el sestaban contando

-¿y esto es de interés por qué?-pregunto el sexto asimilando lo contado

-lo que no sabía Hashirama era que el Kyubi era quien protegía el Santuario del Reibi, cuando lo supo, escondió al bijuu en alguna parte de Konoha, es lo que nosotros buscábamos, solo que no contábamos con que mi padre lo hubiera encontrado y lo escondiera en otro lugar-declaro el rubio

-¿y por qué lo quieren?-cuestiono Sasuke que miraba de forma despectiva a su ex mejor amigo

-nosotros no lo queremos, solo evitaremos que otras personas lo obtengan-respondió Kazahaya que seguía recargada en la pared

-el Onikage y varios de sus sirvientes lo quieren para así traer al Maou Juubi

-¿otra vez?-inquirió Kiba que se había mantenido callado en toda la explicación-¿Qué no era lo mismo que quería hacer Madara?

-en parte-contesto el ojiazul-Madara intentaba reunir a los Bijuu y aun que sabía de la existencia del Reibi, si lo hubiera conseguido hubiera traído a Juubi como era, y lo que él quería era el poder del demonio para poder controlarlo

-algo que no hubiera podido hacer si hubiera tenido su conciencia completa-termino Shikamaru

-exacto

-¿Y ustedes quienes son para intentar detenerlos?-pregunto Kakashi que estaba realmente interesado en esto

-veras-dijo el rubio dando un paso asía atrás-te presento a las dueñas de los senderos, o por lo menos de algunos

-Iwa Kazahaya, Erazer tres y usuaria del sendero del viento-se presento la rubia dando un paso al frente

-Ushihara Atsuko, Erazer cinco y usuaria del sendero de fuego-le secundo la pelirroja

-Orimoto Midori, Erazer diez y usuaria del sendero de madera-fue el turno de la chica que estaba junto a Shion

-Masaki Riku, Erazer siete y usuaria del sendero de roca

-Hyuga Hinata, Erazer doce y usuaria del sendero del sonido-se presento la ojiperla dando un paso al centro de la habitación, dejando a todos con la boca abierta por tal declaración

-Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Erazer trece y usuario del sendero de Dragon

Nadia se atrevía a decir nada a sí que fue el rubio quien hablo primero

-solo falta una que es…

Antes de terminar la frase una corriente helada sorprendió a todos para después ver a una niña de catorce años, de tez clara y cabello azul cielo, casi blanco hasta media espalda abrazada del brazo izquierdo de Naruto

-ella-termino el chico cerrando los ojos

-¡Yuki!-grito alguien abriendo la puerta de golpe y revelando una pelirroja, morena que Sakura reconoció al instante

-¿Amaru?

-¡te dije que no te escaparas!-le reprocho al chica a la niña que giro bruscamente la cabeza para encarar a la mayor, revelando unos ojos azules claros casi blancos-lo siento Naruto , le quite la vista por un segundo y desapareció

-descuida Amaru-respondió el joven dándole una sonrisa a la chica que se sonrojo al instante-la iba a llamar ahora

-¿para qué Naru-kun?-pregunto la niña alzando la mirada

-quiero que te presentes ante al Hokage-pidió tranquilamente l chico

Al instante la niña soltó el joven y encaro al Rokudaime

-Kimura Yuki, Erazer once y usuaria del sendero de hielo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-veras Shikamaru, algo que nadie sabía es que a partir de la cuarta generación, ósea, los hijos de los nietos del Rikudou Sennin, las habilidades se volvieron "recesivas", ya que no todos los descendientes las tenían, nosotros somos "Nemu no mori" un grupo de Erazers que intentan detener al Onikage y sus hombres…bueno chicas-se corrigió el rubio-que también son Erazers-explico

-¿y que es un Eraser?-pregunto Tsunade que ya empezaba a entender un poco más que los demás

-así se les llama a los usuarios de los senderos, tienen un numero asignado, aun que no estoy muy seguro de que orden se utiliza

-¿y por que están ellas aquí?-pregunto Sakura señalando a Shion y Amaru

-veras, ellas…-de nuevo el rubio empezó pero fue interrumpido cuando un anbu entro en la habitación

-Hokage-sama, disculpe la molestia pero, la hija del Daimyo lleva una hora esperando y ya se enfado y….

En ese momento el Hokage se dio un golpe con la palma en la frente

-¡no puede ser, como es posible que haiga olvidado la visita de la princesa!

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una chica de quince años de buena figura, rostro angelical, de ojos grises y cabellera castaña clara con frondosa delantera que irrumpió en la oficina bastante encolerizada

-¡¿Cómo osas hacerme esperar a mi?-comenzó a reclamar cuando su mirada se poso en el rubio que estaba en media sala y le daba una sonrisa divertida-¿Naruto?-pregunto sorprendida antes de ver al resto de las chicas-y las demás, ¿pero que hacen aquí?

-¿conoces a la hija del Daimyo?-pregunto asombrado el Nara a lo que recibió un sí-¿pero como…?

-deja te explico, Nozomu-chan, Amaru-chan y Shion-chan nos ayudan a nosotros consiguiendo información, ya sea sobre el Onikage o las ubicaciones de mas paginas de pergaminos que sean de nuestro interés gracias a sus contactos con la realeza, el pueblo y demás personas importantes-explico el Rubio

-¿me estás diciendo que ellas son tus espías?-cuestiono asombra do el sexto

-por decirlo de algún modo…si-contesto el rubio

-Naruto…¿por qué tu?-pregunto al peli rosa aun asimilando todo lo declarado

-veras Sakura, a mí se me ha encomendado traer la paz al mundo shinobi y para hacerlo, primero tengo que evitar que se apoderen del reibi-contesto tranquilamente Naruto-pero ya aclarare eso más tarde, por ahora tengo que buscar adonde mi padre escondió al reibi

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la oficina pero fue detenido por Hinata

-espera naruto-kun, dijiste que éramos todo Nemu no mori, pero ¿qué pasa con Etsuko-sensei?

All instante el rubio se detuvo mientras que las demás chicas bajaban la mirada, cosa que o le agrado mucho a Hinata

-Naruto…¿le paso algo a Etsuko-sensei?-pregunto despacio, sin despegar la vista del chico

-Hinata…-respondió casi en un susurro el chico-Etsuko-neechan está muerta-se giro para encarar a la peli azul y todos descubrieron que la mirada de Naruto se había congelado, era una mirada sin sentimientos, al igual que su voz cuando dijo:

-yo la asesine…

…

Vaya que loco final de capitulo, saben, aq7ui iba el nuncio del ganador pero, como nadie respondió las tres preguntas, de hecho solo una persona respondió dos


	6. Rivalite

**Rivalité:**

-Lo siento-se disculpo por decimocuarta vez una chica de pelo azul oscuro que estaba en el techo de edificio Hokage

-ya te lo dije, no hay por qué disculparse, no había forma de que tú supieras lo que había pasado-le contesto una rubia recargada en el barandal

-pero…-intento protestar la heredera del clan Hyuga

-tranquilízate, Naruto siempre se pone así cuando alguien menciona a Etsuko-sensei, dale unas horas y estará bien-le corto esta vez la pelirroja dueña del sendero de fuego que miraba hacia el horizonte con las manos en el barandal

-pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por haber hecho eso…

Flash back:

-¿Qué? deja de bromar Naruto-kun-pidió bastante sorprendida tras haber escuchado semejante declaración-es imposible que tu…

-será mejor que lo creas-le interrumpió el rubio sin cambiar su expresión-porque es la verdad-con la mirada le señalo a las demás chicas, la Hyuga las miro en espera de alguna señal que le diera la razón de que era una broma de mal gusto, pero para su sorpresa, las chicas solo bajaron a mirada en señal de tristeza

Hinata estaba en Shock total mientras que en su mente se arremolinaban las imágenes de ella misma solo que un año menor tendida en el pasto de alguna llanura en el país de la hierba, estaba agotada pero tenía una sonrisa marcada en el rosto

-lo has hecho bien Hi-chan-le dijo una voz, levanto un poco la cabeza para poder ver a su maestra

-sí, lo conseguí, Etsuko-sensei

-con esto termina tu entrenamiento-declaro la mujer con una sonrisa orgullosa y feliz

Ese y otros recuerdos se juntaron en su cabeza, de cómo Etsuko-la había ayudado y había confiado en ella, todo el tiempo que paso con ella y las demás chicas, por fin se había sentido en familia con gente que la quería y la apreciaba, por ser quien era, no por ser la heredare del clan Hyuga, no, solo por ser Hinata y ahora le decían que estaba muerta, y que Naruto la había matado…

No lo pensó, ni siquiera supo en qué momento lo hizo, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió rodar una lagrima en su mejilla y tenía la palma de su mano en el pecho del rubio, abrió los ojos a más no poder y dio un paso atrás, nadie en la habitación lo podía creer, ni siquiera ella, había cruzado el despacho a una velocidad impensable y le había dado su mejor golpe al estilo Jouken en el centro de la red de Chakra del rubio, que a pesar de que ese golpe mataría hasta al mismo Pain, parecía que no le había hecho nada al chico. Levanto la mirada solo para ver que en los ojos del chico, y se sorprendió al ver que detrás de esa gran capa de frialdad había un sentimiento, no de dolor, ni de odio, si no de una enorme tristeza

-yo…no-intento decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-¿te sientes mejor?-fue lo único que pregunto el jinchuriki y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta abandono el lugar en un tornado de viento que no duro ni dos segundos.

Fin del Flash Back

-no sé en que estaba pensando…-se lamento la joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-en nada-contesto para su sorpresa, la castaña-no estabas pesando en nada cuando lo atacaste, simplemente te dejaste llevar por la tristeza que te invadió

-supongo que tienes razón-dijo volteando a ver el dueño del sendero del dragón que estaba sentado en el techo de una casa a varios kilómetros viendo el ocaso, dándole la espalda a las chicas-pude haberlo matado…

-descuida, Naru-kun es fuerte-contesto con inocencia la menor de las Erazers-no había forma de que lo mataras con eso

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el lugar por un buen rato, todas la chicas solo se limitaban a ver a su líder, la mayoría con un deje de tristeza y comprensión en su mirar

-pero aun así, yo ni siquiera sabía eso y ahora que me entere no puedo entenderlo-comento de repente Amaru-pero por lo que he oído esa tal Etsuko era su líder ¿no?-las Erazer asintieron-si Naruto-kun la mato…¿Por qué lo siguen?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a las demás mujeres en especial a la peliazul que estaba sumamente interesada en obtener una respuesta

-sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo….Kazahaya, ¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto la Hyuga bastante atenta a los gestos de la rubia

-supongo que eso es algo que no puedo esconderles-susurro derrotada la dueña del sendero se viento-verán…

-espera-le interrumpió la portadora del Byakugan haciendo un gesto con las manos-¿Sabes que a eso se le llama espiar, Sakura?

-¡demonios!-se escucho antes de que la pelirrosa apareciera deshaciendo un pequeño genjutsu que la camuflaba con el lugar

-¿Qué quieres?-fue directo al grano la pelirroja mirando con desconfianza a la alumna de la ultima Sannin

-nosotras también tenemos derecho a escuchar lo que realmente paso-contesto esta

-¿nosotras?-repitió dudosa Hinata

Como respuesta, Ino y Tenten aparecieron detrás de la antigua integrante del extinto equipo 7, mirando con total seriedad a las otras chicas

-sí, nosotras-reitero la Yamanaka

-¿y qué les hace pensar que les vamos a decir?-pregunto saliendo de su estupor Atsuko bastante molesta

-Nos lo tienen que decir-respondió la de los chongos-Naruto también es nuestro amigo, queremos saber que paso

-¿en serio creen que…?-empezó la chica de fuego pero fue interrumpida por la rubia de su equipo

-vale, pueden escuchar

-¡¿pero qué te pasa?-inquirió iracunda la ojiverde dirigiéndose a su compañera-¡ellas no merecen saber lo que paso!

-si lo merecen…-contesto cerrando los ojos la joven-después de todo…llevan más tiempo conociendo a Naruto-kun, además, entre más gente esté presente….menos veces tendré que contar la historia-termino mirando a su amiga que se sorprendió por unos instantes al comprender que quería decir-escuchen con atención, no quiero tenerla que repetir:

Fue más o menos seis meses después de que Naruto-kun hubiera dejado la aldea, se trataba de la primera misión como Erazer real de Naruto, como se lo han de imaginar, el estaba bastante entusiasmado. La misión era bastante sencilla pero muy importante: infiltrarse dentro de la mansión del Onikage para sacar ciertos pergaminos que nos ayudarían a encontrar al reibi

La misión marchaba bastante bien, Naruto entro en la mansión y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba afuera con los pergaminos necesarios, se encontró con nosotros varios kilómetros afuera de Onigakure y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos rodeas por ninjas del Onikage con las ordenes de matarnos, claro que fue sumamente fácil deshacernos de ellos, en esos días aun éramos solo Atsuko, Riku, Etsuko-sensei, Naruto y yo, empezaron llegar mas y mas, y aun que nos defendiéramos no éramos suficientes, después de que estábamos totalmente debilitadas, apareció el Onikage dispuesto a matarnos, la sensei ordeno que nos retiráramos….pero

Naruto se rehusó

Alegando que era el momento para acabar con él y evitarse problemas, estaba tan confiado que por unos momentos fue bastante arrogante y orgulloso, ignorando por completo a Etsuko que le gritaba que aun no estaba listo, no fue una gran pelea, pues Naruto aun no estaba a su nivel, ni con el modo Sennin ni con las 7 colas del Kyubi liberadas…perdió tan fácilmente que a veces sigo sin poder creérmelo, y cuando el onikage lo iba a rematar, que mas podía pasar, Etsuko interfirió y se enfrento a esa persona mientras nos gritaba que nos fuéramos y que nos lleváramos a Naruto que para esos momentos estaba más muerto que vivo, obvio que nosotras nos rehusamos paro ella nos dijo que él era su hermano menor, la única persona por la que ella daría su vida y que él era el elegido para salvar al mundo shinobi, nos lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, nos dijo que lo cuidáramos y que le ayudáramos, que él era ahora el nuevo líder de Nemu no mori…hubo un destello de luz y nosotras perdimos el conocimiento por unos segundos…tal vez minutos, u horas….no lo sé, cuando despertamos estábamos bastante lejos de Onigakure… estábamos todas bien y Naruto se recuperaba lentamente gracias al Kyubi…pero no había rastro de Etsuko sensei, solamente una nota escrita con sangre que decía: "fue un placer haberlas conocido, nos volveremos a ver en el mas allá"

Termino su historia mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente en el suelo para el asombro total de las presentes que no sabían lo que había pasado y con tristeza para las que ya lo sabían

-eso significa que están con Naruto solo por que se los pidió Etsuko-sensei-dijo Hinata con cierta comprensión y tristeza en la mirada

-en absoluto-respondió la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano y volteaba en dirección al Uzumaki- después de eso…le teníamos cierta furia a Naruto y aun que intentamos ayudarlo por la petición de nuestra sensei, el simplemente estaba deprimido, jamás pensé ver que alguien llorara noche y día sin parar y sin siquiera comer ni nada, nos hartamos al verlo como vegetal y nos separamos, Nemu no mori se desintegro, cada una se fue por su lado, pasaron varios días antes de que Naruto, en persona apareciera a pedirnos que regresáramos, que le ayudáramos y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, yo vi su sinceridad en sus ojos y no pude resistirme…que diga rehusarme, y bueno, eso paso conmigo, con Riku y Atsuko …no lo sé, después de eso, bueno, nos volvimos una organización y empezamos a movernos…y …aquí estamos

Esta vez la termino con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mirando al rubio que seguía viendo el ocaso en el tejado de un edificio

-vaya….no sé qué decir-comento Sakura después de unos minutos-es simplemente asombroso

-si es…-empezó la Hyuga pero se calló al ver que alguien aparecía al lado del rubio, dado que por el reflejo del sol no podía saber quién era-¿pero qué?

Todas las mujeres voltearon en dirección a la mirada de la peliazul y se sorprendieron, en especial Sakura e Ino

-¿Sasuke?-preguntaron al aire, dado que había sido sus fans en la academia y toda la historia que habían tenido, lo reconocían en cualquier logar

Se quedaron mirando a los jóvenes que parecían estar cruzando algunas palabras entes de desaparecer

-¡¿pero qué diablos cree que hace ese idiota?-exclamo molesta Hinata desactivando su técnica de sangre

Sus compañeras de konoha le miraron estupefactas por escucharle hablar de esa forma pero no pudieron seguir pensando dado que ella les dijo, no más bien les grito:

-¡AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, AHORA!

Para después empezar a saltar por los tejados de la aldea a una velocidad increíble, seguida de cerca por sus compañeras y después por las chicas de Konoha

…

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento vieron al rubio parado recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y al pelinegro a pocos metros mirando con seriedad a su amigo

-¿y bien?-pregunto finalmente el jinchuriki-¿vas a quedarte todo el día ahí parado o vamos a empezar?

Como respuesta el último descendiente de los Uchiha se quito la camisa con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y se puso en posición de batalla

-bien, supongo que eso es un "empecemos ya"-comento con una sonrisa casual antes de imitar a su viejo amigo y quitarse la playera de Dragon que llevaba y quedar con el torso al aire antes de ponerse en posición de batalla, la cual era una muy rara, abrió sus piernas, inclinándose hacia delante de su pierna derecha, abrió sus brazos curvándolos y dejándolos en paralelos con sus piernas. Naruto movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho inclinando levemente su brazo que quedaba en frente hacia abajo y el de atrás lo inclino hacia arriba-cuando quieras

Al instante el alumno del Sannin de las serpientes se lanzo a una velocidad asombrosa en contra del ojiazul e intento encestarle un golpe que fue esquivado con demasiada facilidad para el rubio, que solo dio un paso atrás, en seguida, le vinieron una serie de golpes y patadas por parte de Sasuke que intentaba por todos los medios pegarle mientras que el se limitaba solo a esquivarlos y bloquearlos lo cual enfureció al comandante de la policía que ataco con más ímpetu, pasaron varios minutos hasta que en un mal movimiento, el rubio bajo su guardia por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que su oponente le encestara un potente gancho en la mandíbula que lo mando varios metros arriba

-¿así que este era tu plan?-susurro con una sonrisa mientras que el pelinegro aparecía detrás de él-¿Cómo se llamaba…? A si….

-¡SHISHI RENDAN!

Para Sakura, Ino y tenten no hubo movimiento alguno, solo de un segundo a otro, Naruto estaba en el suelo y Sasuke al lado de él, pero para las Erazers fue diferente, ya que ellas vieron el combo realizado, el mismo que el rubio les había contado que había hecho en el examen para Chunin hacia más de 6 años

Hubo un silencio bastante sombrío mientras el humo se dispersaba, en el que todos estaban al pendiente de que acontecía ahora y grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a Naruto tirado en el suelo y en su lugar un tronco partido a la mitad y al Uchiha parado a un lado del objeto con los ojos cerrados

-¿dónde está Naruto?-pregunto Sakura bastante asombrada por lo que acababa de presenciar

-Hinata-susurro Kazahaya, recibiendo como respuesta un hai antes de que la chica activara su técnica ocular, pero pasados apenas unos segundos se comenzaron a escuchar unos aplausos, todos los presentes dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto recargado de nueva cuenta en uno de los postes de madera mientras aplaudía con los ojos cerrados

-vaya, eso de verdad me ha traído recuerdos-comento mientras se enderezaba-de verdad me sorprende que aun lo recuerdes, bueno después de todo, ya sabes lo que dicen, lo que se aprende con el Sharingan…nunca se olvida-termino con una sonrisa mirando al pelinegro que no parecía asombrado en lo más mínimo, a diferencia de Sakura y las demás chicas de Konoha

-¿y bien? ¿Vas a seguir hablando o vas a hacer tu movimiento?-cuestiono el Uchiha con su normal arrogancia aun que se podía notar que estaba bastante entusiasmado

-vale…-se alcanzo a escuchar segundos antes de que una estela dorada cruzara el campo de entrenamiento en cuestión de milésimas antes de ver salir por los aires al último descendiente del clan Uchiha y en fracciones de segundo al rubio detrás de el

-¿alguna vez viste mi Naruto rendan?-cuestiono el ojiazul detrás de Sasuke

-si, en el castillo volador-contesto el pelinegro en su susurro

-bien, esta es la versión mejorada-anuncio el Uzumaki antes de girar para encestarle una patada con el talón en el abdomen de su oponente el cual inmediatamente se fue en picada para el suelo, el rubio gira sobre sí mismo y queda de frente al pelinegro antes de rematarlo con un poderoso golpe al estomago que le ayudo a caer con más fuerza, hubo una enorme cortina de humo que impidió ver lo que pasaba en el lugar, de repente, una gran ola de aire deshizo la cortina de humo revelando a Sasuke en medio de un cráter con expresión de dolor en la cara y a Naruto que cayó limpiamente al lado

-vamos, deja de bromear-pidió seriamente el ojiazul mirando con frialdad a su oponente

-así que te diste cuenta-contesto el Uchiha esbozan una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-que ya no eres el único que puede usar el kage bunshin-dijo el Sasuke real saliendo de atrás de un árbol a no más de diez metros del cráter

El ojiazul soltó una pequeña risa

-seria un tonto si creyera eso ¿no?-dijo entras de doblar su brazo derecho para que su mano quedara a la altura del hombro con la palma asía el cielo-pero creo que es hora de empezar con la pelea-comento mientras un rasengan se creaba en su mano

-me leíste el pensamiento-contesto el ojirojo mientras creaba un chidori y se lanzaba en contra de su rival que imito el movimiento

-¡Chidori!-exclamo el Uchiha a pocos metros del rubio extendiendo su brazo con la técnica al frente

-¡Rasengan!-grito este imitando a su amigo

Pero segundos antes de que las técnicas impactaran, se escucho un pequeño "pluff" y una pequeña nube de humo se formo entre los peleadores antes de que sus técnicas chocaran, hubo otra gran cortina de polvo y cuando se disperso todas las presentes vieron con asombro (si, aun mas) que Naruto sujetaba firmemente la muñeca del pelinegro y detrás de él a dos chicas que reconocieron de inmediato

-¿Sasame?-pregunto inquieta la pelirrosa

-¿Ka…Karin?-cuestiono asombrado el Uchiha

-¿Sabían que es de mala educación aparecerse en medio de una batalla?-dijo de repente el rubio soltando a su oponente-por poco no agarro a Sasuke y ambas estarían muertas

-lo sentimos, Naruto-sama pero hay algo urgente que necesitábamos comunicarle-contesto sería la de las gafas, asombrando a las ninjas de la hoja por la forma ten cordial de dirigirse a su ex amigo

-¿y eso sería?-pregunto encarando a las chicas tranquilamente y llamando a las demás con un gesto de la mano

-hace poco, Haruna-hime escucho acerca de un pergamino escrito en una lengua rara que databa de mucho antes de la primera guerra ninja, así que Sasame lo fue a buscar, he tardado alrededor de una semana en descifrarlo y aquí está el resultado-dijo tendiéndole un rollo de pergamino-creemos que será de su interés

El dueño del sendero del Dragon cogió el rollo y lo abrió, sonriendo una vez que hubiera leído el contenido

-buen trabajo chicas, yo me encargo del resto-les felicito guardando el pergamino sin que nadie pudiera leerlo

-espera Naruto-le llamo Tenten-¿Ellas también trabajan para ti?

-se podría decir que si-contesto este mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la aldea y hacia un ademan con la mano para que le siguieran-no creerán que con solo tres chicas podría espiar al mundo Shinobi ¿o sí?

-Hey-le llamo molesto el Uchiha-¿y nuestra pelea?

-lo siento Sasuke, pero a surgido algo más importante, la tendremos que dejar para luego-contesto tranquilamente el chico

-¿y eso sería?-inquirió curiosa la heredera Hyuga

-aguarda-dijo Ino-aparte de Amaru, Shion, Karin, Sasame y la hija del feudal ¿Quién más trabaja para ti?

-veamos-contesto el rubio deteniéndose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza-Haruna-hime, Kasumi-hime, Isabiri-chan, Kurotsuchi-chan, Kamiu-chan, Samui-chan, Temari-chan y Gaara…también están Tazuna e Inari y…-dijo intentando recordar-creo que son todos

-así que básicamente…tienes contactos en todas las naciones ninja-no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Sakura que estaba sorprendida por la "red de espionaje" de su antiguo compañero de equipo

-se podría decir que sí, claro que esa es mi propia liga de información, ya que también mantengo activa la red de espionaje de Ero-Sennin-argumento el Uzumaki como si no fuera gran cosa entrando a la aldea en donde todas las chicas que estaban cerca ya sean Kunoichis o civiles lo veían asombradas ya que seguía mostrando su trabajado abdomen, dándoles una buena recreación a todas las chicas lujuriosas que lo veían

-Naruto-kun ¿nos vas a decir que pasa?-pregunto un poco molesta Kazahaya, por el misterio que ocultaba el rubio y por el hecho de que todas las chicas lo miraban de forma bastante pervertida

-Al parecer, el pergamino que encontraron lo escribió uno de los dueños del sendero del dragón antes de la primera gran guerra ninja-contesto el rubio sacando el rollo sin parar-en el cual señala el lugar en donde oculto sus armas para los siguientes dueños del sendero, y si la traducción de Karin es correcta…

-claro que lo es-interrumpió la nombrada acomodándose las gafas

-el lugar debe de estar…debajo de la torre hokage-se detuvo enfrente del edificio junto con toda la gente que lo acompañaba

-espera-le detuvo Atsuko-¿de cuantos metros hablas cuando dices abajo?

-no lo sé…unos cien tal vez-contesto tranquilamente el chico

-¿y cómo se supone que llegaras a esa profundidad sin cuásar daños a las estructuras?-pregunto Midori bastante interesada

-pensé que Riku podría abrir un sendero pero derrumbaríamos la torre del Hokage y a Shikamaru no le agradara así que…no se-contesto sin perder la serenidad el ojiazul causando que todos se fueran de espaldas por su respuesta

-Bueno, en cierta forma lo entiendo-dijo Shion-no es como si pudiéramos imaginar unas escaleras y que estas aparecieran por arte de magia

-gran idea Shion-chan-contesto el rubio ganándose una mirada de incomprensión de todo el mundo-ya se a quien hay que llamar-dijo antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la torre

-Oye Naru-kun, ¿y tus armas?-pregunto con inocencia la menor agarrándose del brazo del chico, para furia de la mayoría de las chicas presentes

-Las rompí en mi pelea contra las Erazer del Agua y del rayo-contesto restándole importancia al asunto-nunca intenten usar reliquias familiares como pararrayos, no sirven

Caminaron por varios minutos por la aldea llamando la atención de todos ya que eran un grupo bastante numeroso (Naruto, Hinata, Kazahaya, Atsuko, Midori, Riku , Yuki, Amaru, Shion, Nozomu, Karin, Sasame, Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Sasuke) hasta que se detuvieron en una tienda de arte cerca del complejo de clanes

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto un tanto confundida la peli verde

-visitando a una vieja amiga-respondió el chico entrando en la tienda que estaba desierta y la verdad no les sorprendió ya que los cuadros que se exhibían eran bastante aterradores

Solo habían dado unos cuantos pasos dentro de la tienda cuando Sakura grito con horror asustando a todos

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio volteando a ver a su vieja compañera de equipo que le miraba de forma aterrada mientras apuntaba hacia su brazo con una mano temblorosa

-Naruto…tu…tu brazo-alcanzo a decir

El susodicho miro su extremidad para ver que ya no estaba, simplemente se había esfumado

-vale, eso me lo merecía-susurro el rubio, aun que todos lo escucharon, pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar el chico cayó de bruces al suelo dado que ahora de faltaba una pierna

-eso también-volvió a susurrar el chico en el suelo antes de que Sasuke lo ayudara a pararse y activando su Sharingan

-olvídalo nunca podrás ver a través de su Genjutsu-aconsejo el rubio recargándose en la pared antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y llevar la única mano que le quedaba a su entrepierna-¡ESTO YA NO ES DIVERTIDO YAKUMO!-grito encolerizado -¡Sal de donde estés!

-Te lo mereces-se escucho a una voz responder antes de que de uno de los cuadros comenzara a emerger una figura femenina-dijiste que estarías en contacto y que me mandarías cartas cada semana-dijo mientras se enderezaba revelando a una chica de la misma edad de Tenten y su equipo de piel aun mas blanca que Hinata y de cabello totalmente negro, acompañado de unos ojos de color miel-y solo han pasado-miro su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj en ella y regreso a ver el rubio-¡Nueve meses!

-lo lamento pero antes de seguir hablando podrías…tu sabes…devolverme mis "partes"-pidió el ojiazul, al instante la chica toco una pintura que tenía cerca y de inmediato nuestro héroe recupero sus extremidades perdidas-gracias

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la chica mirando con desdén a su escucha y sin prestarles la mas mínima atención al resto de las personas

-queremos que nos ayudes a entrar debajo de la torre de lo hokage-dijo sin rodeos el chico mirando a los ojos de la chica

-¿más en concreto?-pregunto cruzando los brazos

-que crees una escalera que lleve a por los menos unos cien metros debajo del sótano de la torre

-¿Por qué yo?

-porque eres la única que puede hacer una escalera que lleve bajo tierra sin dañar ningún edificio ni suelo-contesto con simpleza el chico antes de acercarse un poco a la chica y susurrarle de forma tierna y romántica-vamos….te necesito ¿me harás ese favor?

La también ultima descendiente de su clan se sonrojo a niveles que solo se habían visto en la chica Hyuga cuando era apenas una Genin antes de que un escalofrió cruzara su espalda al sentir las auras asesinas de la mayoría de las chicas que estaban detrás de Naruto

-está bien te ayudare, solo diles que no me maten-pidió bastante asustada señalando a las chicas detrás del joven rubio que volteo y no vio nada diferente, ya que las chicas estaban aburriéndose

-entiendo-contesto pausadamente-entonces, vamos-dijo antes de salir del lugar

Varios minutos después llegaron al frente de la torre del hokage junto con Yakumo que llevaba su material de pintura

-bien, ¿estás lista?-pregunto el rubio mirado a la chica

-eso creo-contesto esta antes de empezar a pintar en el lienzo, segundos después un túnel de profundidad incalculable apareció en frente del edificio

-bien, yo te diré cuando debes detenerte-dijo el jinchuriki mientras entraba en el agujero, pasaron varios minutos en los que reino un silencio de ultratumba hasta que el rubio grito-¡listo, ya llegue!

Al instante la chica pintora se detuvo y miro con cierto recelo a las demás chicas pero en especial a una

-hola, Hinata-saludo con cierto desdén en su voz mirando a los ojos de la chica

-hola, Yakumo-respondió la peli azul en el mismo tono sosteniéndole la mirada a la pelinegra

-¿ya se conocían?-pregunto un poco asombrada Tenten

-sí, ya nos conocíamos, ella fue alumna de Kurenai-sensei y también es una de las espías de Naruto aquí en Konoha, al igual que yo

-¿también son espías de Naruto?-pregunto impactada Ino, aun que ya se imaginaba lo de Hinata el conocer a esa chica le parecía increíble

-prefiero el término: "informante"-aclaro la chica

Hinata estaba a punto de responder cuando un rayo amarillo salió del pasillo y se detuvo cerca de Sakura e Ino en posición de defensa

-ciérrala, ciérrala, ciérrala ¡ahora!-exclamo apresuradamente el rubio, al instante la pintora obedeció y el túnel desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupada la heredera del clan Hyuga

-me encontré con algo ahí abajo, aparte de las armas-respondió un poco más relajado el chico-algo no muy bueno que digamos

-¿Qué encontraste?-inquirió Kazahaya bastante interesada mientras se acercaba al ojiazul

De repente, un gran monstro emergió del suelo, más precisamente del lugar donde había estado el túnel hace unos momentos, parecía un murciélago súper desarrollado ya que media tres metros y tenia brazos y piernas bastante largas además de que era de un color violeta con morado

-a el

Al ínstate el "encontrado" comenzó a atacar a los presentes lanzando fuego de su boca e intentando golpear a quien tuviera cerca

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sasuke al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques de la bestia, al igual que todos los demás

-no tengo idea-respondió el rubio-creo que es el guardián del santuario del Dragón

-¿y por qué nos ataca?-pregunto Hinata-¿no se supone que tu eres el heredero del Sendero del Dragón?

-creo que está enojado porque lo ataque sin querer-contesto el ojiazul llevándose una mano a la nuca

El tal guardián continúo con sus ataques, obligando a las Erazers y los demás a seguir esquivando por varios minutos hasta que…

-¡esto es demasiado!-exclamo exasperado el Uchiha mientras se lanzaba en contra del monstro desenvainando su Chokuto (su espada)

-Sasuke…. ¡espera!-grito el Uzumaki pero fue demasiado tarde la bestia agarro en pleno aire al chico que de inmediato le corto la mano con su espada, solo para ser golpeado por la otra mano del monstro yendo a impactar fuertemente una pared cercana dejándolo sin sentido, antes de ser rematado por una llamarada que al parecer lo iba a cocinar vivo si el dueño del sendero del dragón no lo hubiera rescatado

-¡Amaru, cura a Sasuke, Midori y Yuki, protéjanla a ella y a Nozomu, a Shion y a Yakumo!-exclamo dejando a su amigo a un lado de la pelirroja-¡Hinata, protege a Karin y ayúdala a estudiar al enemigo! ¡Kazahaya, Riku y Atsuko, entreténganlo! ¡Sakura, Sasame, Ino y Tenten, rodéenlo y no dejen que destruya algún edificio!

Al instante las nombradas realizaron las tareas correspondientes, cuando las Erazers se lanzaron en contra de la bestia vieron que otra vez ya tenía sus dos manos

-regeneración-susurro Karin

-¡toma esto!-dijo a voz de grito la Erazer pelirroja creando una gran llama en la palma de su mano y arrogándosela a la bestia-_boule sur feu_

La bola de fuego impacto de lleno al monstro que no se movió ni un poco y como respuesta lanzo su propio fuego asía la chica que fue detenido por el muro de viento de la rubia

-_prison sur terre-_susurro la castaña mientras tocaba el suelo con ambas manos y varios pilares brotaban del suelo encerrando al guardián que de inmediato los destruyo-es fuerte-susurro esquivando un manotazo que la hubiera aplastado

-desde el principio me lo pareció-contesto Kazahaya que había conseguido posicionarse detrás de la bestia-_dague sur vent-_susurro mientras juntaba los dedos de su mano derecha pero sin cerrarla mientras se tornaba de un color grisáceo gracias al aire que comenzaba a rodearla y lanzaba un corte en vertical que le arranco todo el brazo desde el hombro a la bestia, que lanzo un rugido de dolor combinado con furia mientras golpeaba a la rubia con la otra mano, mandándola a estamparse en contra de una pared, o eso hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido salvada por el joven líder de Nemu no mori

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el chico con suma preocupación mientras la dejaba en el suelo

-si…eso creo-contesto la Erazer de viento un poco apenada y sonrojada

-¡hey! ¡Karin!-exclamo el rubio asustando a su compañera-¿Qué pasa con el análisis?

-en eso estoy-contesto la pelirroja de lentes sin dejar de mirar a la bestia siendo atacado por las demás Erazers ya con el brazo regenerado

-demonios ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto el Uhciha levantándose lentamente

-te noquearon-contesto con sorna la pequeña Yuki-eso paso

-ahora vera…-susurro bastante enojado el Uchiha mientras se adelantaba para quedar delante de las Erazers y llevaba su mano a la espalda-¿y mi espada?

-¿te refieres a la que está en medio de las piernas del monstro?-pregunto le peliverde con inocencia

-¡demonios!-exclamo molesto el pelinegro-tu lo pediste…-susurro mientras cerraba el ojo derecho y enfocaba a la bestia-Ama…

-ni lo intentes-le detuvo el ojiazul poniéndole una mano en el hombro-es inmune a los ataques de fuego, no importa cuál sea

-¿y que se supone que haremos?-cuestiono mirando a su viejo amigo

-tengo una idea -contesto el chico sin dejar de mirar a la bestia-yo lo distraigo y tu lo electrocutas-ordeno mientras se lanzaba contra la bestia esquivando todos los ataques

-odio recibir órdenes de un dobe como tu-susurro el Uchiha-pero ahora es diferente

El pelinegro aprovecho un descuido del monstro y le toco con su chidori, al instante el guardián comenzó a retorcerse al sentir la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo

-"ahora"-pensó el rubio al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo derecho, lo abrió y toco un circulo que decía "croix" y al instante una pequeña nube se formo cubriendo a Naruto, lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue que una cadena salió de la nube de humo atrapando a la bestia e inmovilizándola por completo-¡te tengo!-se escucho decir al rubio aun entre el humo, en ese momento la bestia lanzo un rugido que sacudió la tierra y saco de balance al ojiazul que aflojo el agarre por unos segundos, suficientes para que el mostro se librara del agarre y tomara la cadena con una mano-…oh tal vez no…-susurro el rubio antes de salir volando por los aires

-¡Naruto!-gritaron casi todas las chicas, al instante la pelirrosa se lanzo en dirección al rubio mientras hacía unos sellos

-¡Kuchiyonse no jutsu!-exclamo la chica y al instante una gran babosa atrapo al rubio antes de que se estrellara contra un edificio

-Naruto ¿estás bien?-pregunto bastante preocupada la ojiverde acercándose a su antiguo compañero de Equipo

-si…gracias-contesto parándose rápidamente el chico con una sonrisa

-¡lo tengo!-grito la pelirroja con gafas-Bombón-chan…eh…perdón, Naruto-sama-se corrigió al sentir las auras asesinas de Hinata y las demás-su punto débil es la cabeza, y es un poco susceptible al elemento rayo

-bien…-contesto el ojiazul-¡nuevo plan!-exclamo llamando la atención de todos-Yuki, Atsuko idée pluie-al instante ambas chicas se separaron de las demás y se posicionaron una al lado de la otra juntando sus manos de las que empezó a salir humo-…Midori ayuda a Kazahaya y a Riku, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasame y Tenten protejan a las demás-ordeno mientras guardaba el arma (que es la cruz de combate de Gabriel en Castelvania lord`s of Shadow) en el pergamino y tocaba ahora otro circulo con la palabra "gantelet" y ahora el rubio poseía en su mano izquierda un guantelete de metal (el mismo que usa el príncipe en el príncipe de Persia el viedogame del 2008)-Karin ¿tiempo aproximado para que el plan funcione?

-15 minutos 30 segundos y contando—contesto la nombrada

-es mucho tiempo…-susurro el rubio mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y mirando a las demás Erazers atacar a la bestia-"demonios…piensa…."

-¡entiendo!-exclamo Sakura llamando la atención de su amigo, comenzó a hacer uno sellos y levanto la cabeza al cielo-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-al instante varios bolas de fuego salieron de su boca elevándose al cielo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de equipo que no pensaron que podía utilizar esa técnica

-supongo que también ayudare-susurro Ino comenzando a hacer varios sellos y levantando la cabeza al cielo-Suiton: Tepoudama- de golpe varias balas de Agua salieron disparadas la cielo

-¡Karin!-grito de golpe el rubio cuando noto que nubes negras comenzaban a cubrir el lugar

-Faltan 2 minutos y contando para que sea el momento-contesto esta

-¿sabes que hacer Sasuke?-pregunto con una sonrisa el ojiazul porque aun que lo intentara ocultar el volver a estar con sus antiguos amigos y estás haciendo todo eso de verdad le alegraba, el pelinegro asintió

-Naruto-sama ¡ahora!-grito la pelirroja

-bien-contesto el Uzumaki mientras sacaba su pergamino y esta vez tocaba un círculo con la frase "rébellion" en el, hubo otra cortina de humo y se escucho-¡Sasuke!-al instante le nombrado levanto su mano derecha con el chidori ya hecho y grito:

-¡Kirin!-al instante el enorme tigre eléctrico descendió del cielo impactando a la bestia que rugió de dolor

Al mismo tiempo la nube de humo se deshizo al tiempo que Naruto se lanzaba en contra del monstro empuñando una espada de considerable tamaño de color metálico en su totalidad pero con la forma de un cráneo con las costillas en la separación de la empuñadura y la espada (la rebelión de Dante) y de un solo tajo decapito a la gran bestia que cayó pesadamente al suelo

-…. Objectif mort-susurro el rubio cuando toco suelo antes de caer de espaldas con los brazos extendidos

-Naruto-escucho que le gritaron, alzo la mirada y observo como todas las chicas corrían asía su posición

-buen trabajo chicas-las felicito mientras se incorporaba, una vez que todos estuvieron cerca-…y Sasuke-agrego al ver la mirada de este-en especial a ustedes, Sakura…Ino…gracias-dijo mirando a las nombradas con una sonrisa, al instante ambas kunoichis se sonrojaron- pero me pregunto… ¿por qué nadie ha salido a ver qué paso?

-tal vez sea por el genjutsu que puse-comento tranquilamente la pintora-supuse que no querías llamar la atención así que se me ocurrió hacerlo para que nadie se enterara-lo siguiente que paso dejo asombrados a todos, Naruto abrazo con bastante efusividad a la usuaria de ilusiones que se sonrojo a niveles bastante peligrosos

-¡eres fabulosa!-exclamo el chico bastante alegre-¡muchas gracias!

-eh…yo…ah…-balbuceaba la joven descendiente del clan Kurama en los brazos del rubio

-gran trabajo, de verdad-les felicito por segunda ocasión sin quitar su sonrisa mientras se separaba de la pelinegra-pero creo que es hora de descansar

-¿pero Naruto-kun, que pasara con el reibi?-pregunto Midori

-lo dejaremos para mañana, por ahora debemos descansar-contesto este

-¿y en donde piensas hacerlo?-inquirió extrañada la Hyuga

-yo sigo teniendo mi departamento-contesto el rubio-y me preguntaba si no tendrías inconveniente en dejar que las chicas durmieran en la mansión Hyuga

-por supuesto que pueden, solo quería saber-respondió la chica

-que bien, entonces nos veremos mañana, yo las iré a ver, por lo mientras, descansen-se despidió el ojiazul antes de desaparecer en un pequeño torbellino

-bueno, en marcha chicas-dijo la usuaria del Byakugan pero una mano en su hombro la hizo detenerse-¿pasa algo?

-Hinata…se que suena raro…pero….crees que podrías dejarnos a nosotras ir a dormir a tu casa-pidió Sakura bastante apenada

La heredera Hyuga se quedo mirando al a pelirrosa por unos momentos para después dar un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza

-tal parece que habrá una reunión de Naruto fans en mi casa, las que quieran ir pueden hacerlo—anuncio sin cambiar su pose antes de comenzar a caminar siendo seguida por las Erazers, Karin, Sasame, Nozomu, Shion, Amaru, Yakumo, Sakura, Ino y Tenten; aun que estas últimas cuatro tenían un gran sonrojo en sus rostros

-¿esto…está bien?-pregunto un tanto avergonzada una chica de pelo rosa-digo, ¿estás de acuerdo con que todas estemos aquí?

-descuida, esta es la mansión para la familia principal, que de hecho solo somos mi padre, Hanabi y yo, así que tenemos mucho espacio-contesto la Hyuga

La plática se estaba llevando a cabo en lo que parecía ser la sala, solo que esta era de un tamaño considerable ya que todas estaban ahí, todas con sus pijamas puestas o en algunos casos, como los de Karin y Atsuko, solo en ropa interior

-a propósito…¿y ellos donde están?-pregunto Tenten

-mi padre está en Suna atendiendo asuntos del consejo y Hanabi salió en misión hace unas horas, ambos volverán hasta pasado mañana-explico la peliazul

-que bien, eso significa que tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar…-comento la pelirroja del sendero de fuego

-¿a que se refieren?-pregunto un poco dudosa Ino

-como les había dicho…-esta vez fue la anfitriona la que hablo-esta es una reunión del club no oficial de Narutofans y dado que yo fui la primera en enamorarse de Naruto-kun, soy la presidenta no oficial del club

-por mí no hay problema, ¿pero de que vamos a hablar?-insistió la pelirrosa

-Bien….tengo una idea…¿Por qué no empiezan por decirnos por qué se enamoraron de Naruto?-pregunto directamente Karin, al instante las tres Kunoichis invitadas se sonrojaron a sobremanera

-que…¿Qué les hace pensar que nos gusta Naruto?-pregunto bastante avergonzada la única mujer del trió Ino-Shika-Cho

-Ino…ya olvidaste quienes están aquí-contesto tranquilamente Hinata-todas las que estamos aquí tenemos una historia…y Naruto es un factor importante en todas….

-esperen…eso significa que todas…-comenzó Tenten un poco asombrada, obteniendo como respuesta que casi todas las chicas se sonrojaran, algunas más que otras

-bueno, casi-corrigió Kazahaya-Riku dice que a ella no le gusta…aun que yo opino lo contrario, de inmediato todas voltearon en dirección a la nombrada que ya estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de la pelirroja doctora

-así que…nos dirán porque ustedes también cayeron…-dijo la Erazer de fuego mirando a la chicas de Konoha-bueno…menos tu Sakura…ya lo sabemos todas…-la pelirrosa miro confundida a la chica que se limito a sonreír-Naruto nos conto su historia, y también hemos platicado antes con Hinata

-bueno…¿nos van a decir o no?-pregunto la Hyuga-por qué ¿no se supone que andaban con Sai y Neji?

-la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar…-respondió la castaña fanática de las armas- es cierto…cuando Naruto se fue nosotras empezamos a andar con ellos, y aun que en un principio nos engañábamos a nosotras mismas, lo cierto es que hace unas semanas quedamos para hablar…y nos dimos cuenta de que nosotras realmente no estábamos enamoradas de ellos, estábamos enamoradas de la parte de Naruto que ellos copiaban

-si…lo que a mí me gustaba de Sai era que decía lo que pensaba en el momento, no se lo reprimía…algo que Naruto siempre hizo-explico la Yamanaka con una sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo en un intento por ocultar la vergüenza

-y yo empecé a admirar a Neji aun mas después de los exámenes Chunin, por que se esforzaba por mejorar para conseguir sus ideales aun que no a niveles exagerados como Lee-dijo Tenten de la mima manera que la otra chica-como se darán cuenta todo eso lo sacaron de Naruto

-ciertamente…Naru-kun tiene la habilidad de cambiar a las personas que conoce, y hace que los hombres lo admiren e intenten ser como él y que todas las chicas nos enamoremos de el-la que dijo esto fue la pequeña dueña del sendero de Hielo aun que en un tono bastante serio combinado con un poco de vergüenza

-tienes razón-concordó Sakura-el resto de la historia es que cuando nos dimos cuenta de esto…ya era demasiado tarde…ya estábamos solas…-conto con mirada triste…por eso…ahora que Naruto regreso…

-No lo dejaremos ir-dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó causando que las demás sonrieran con ternura

-supongo que están consientes de que no lo dejaremos ir tan fácil-replico la rubia de las Erazers

-lo sabemos-contesto la ojiverde-así que supongo que esto es una declaración de guerra-dijo sonriendo

Después de esas declaraciones las chicas estuvieron en un silencio bastante cómodo, cada una metida en sus pensamientos de cómo habían conocido al rubio

-me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Naru-kun hubiera aceptado el puesto de Hokage-rompió el silencio la pequeña Yuki dirigiéndose a su amiga de pelo verde

-lo mas probable es que ninguna estaría aquí ahora-contesto con suma serenidad, cosa que la caracterizaba

-si…tienes razón Midori…si Naruto no hubiera rechazado el ser Hokage….no sé qué sería de nosotras-le secundo la castaña de la aldea del sonido

-pero si él hubiera aceptado…hubieran esculpido su rostro en la montaña….yo creo que es un homenaje digno de la grandeza de Bombón-chan-opino la pelirroja de lentes

-no estoy de acuerdo con eso Karin-hablo Shion por primera vez en la conversación-el rostro de Naruto no se vería bien en la montaña

-si…lo mejor para inmortalizar su figura es un cuadro-comento Yakumo, también hablando por primera vez-y si es un cuadro como dios lo trajo al mundo…mejor, así todos verán su "grandeza"-termino con un hilo de baba escurriéndole por la comisura de los labios

-¡eres una pervertida Yakumo…!-exclamo visiblemente sonrojada Atsuko, al igual que todas las presentes al imaginar al chico en traje de Adán

-ya nos salimos del tema principal…-dijo Hinata, intentando distraer su mente de la imagen de Naruto desnudo...con ese sexy y antojable abdomen al aire…y lo que habría más abajo…

-¿Qué era?-pregunto Tenten-sin poder ocultar su sonrojo

-que el rostro de Naruto no se vería bien esculpido en la montaña-contesto Amaru intercediendo por primera vez en la noche

-tienen razón…por que se perderían ese par de hermosos zafiros que tiene por ojos-comento kazahaya

-si…no se verían bien de café-dijo Sakura

Al instante, tanto los ojos de Midori como los de Shion se abrieron enorme mente, como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima…

Fin del capitulo

¡Por fin pude terminar! Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo…por eso he tardado tanto pero no crean que tarde tres meses en hacer solo este capítulo, ya que a la par de que subí este capítulo también subí el segundo capítulo de: Haz tu obra en el cielo y en la tierra Shippu Makai y en prologo de otro fic titulado Tol ove ru una historia Diferente de la misma seria sin más por el momento, agradezco sus comentarios hasta la otra


	7. trahison

_**Trahison:**_

_**-**_¿y bien?-pregunto una voz bastante malévola en la oscuridad, cuando tres sombras aparecieron delante de su trono-¿ya tienen al reibi?

-lo lamentamos Onikage-sama-se disculpo una de las sombras, por la voz, Shouko-pero tal parece que alguien cambio la ubicación del Bijuu hace años, así que no podemos confiar más en la Erazer de madera, ya que alguien lo movió del santuario que le creo Hashirama Senju

-además, tampoco pensamos que el Erazer del Dragón fuera a ser tan fuerte, termino con los soldados en menos de diez minutos y aun que Raimei y yo peleamos juntas contra él, no estoy segura de que hubiéramos podido vencerlo-agrego otra sombra

-ciertamente es muy fuerte-completo la faltante- en especial porque tiene a la mayoría de dueñas de senderos de su lado

-pero no se preocupe, solo fue un pequeño desliz, le prometemos que no fallaremos la próxima vez- anuncio Shouko

-por su propio bien espero que así sea-sentencio el líder mientras miraba desaparecer a las Erazers

-vaya, quien diría que ese alumno de la dueña del sendero del cielo nos fuera a causar tantos problemas-dijo otra voz, esta vez la de un hombre, antes de que una persona apareciera de la nada enfrente el líder de la aldea del demonio-¿no es cierto hermanito?

La sombra paso por el único lugar iluminado del lugar revelando ser un joven de 21 años, de complexión un poco robusta aun que bien trabajada, ya que se le notaban los músculos por encima de la playera de manga larga que portaba, era rubio platinado, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, peinado asía tras, llevaba puestos unos lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos y una máscara parecida a la que usaba el ninja copia de konoha que ocultaba su rostro

-ciertamente-contesto el otro hombre-pensé que cuando matara a Etsuko no tendría problema alguno para hacerme con el reibi pero no conté con que ese maldito jinchuriki del zorro se metiera en mis planes-

El onikage se acerco a su hermano en el lugar iluminado dejando ver que se trataba de un chico de 19 años de edad, de la misma complexión que el mayor solo un poco más delgado pero igual de marcado, tenía el pelo rojo sangre peinado con rastas, tenía un paliacate negro en la frente y una máscara igual a la de su escucha, solo que el dejaba ver sus ojos que eran iguales a los del rey de los bijuus, rojos con una rasgadura en medio, él solo llevaba una camisa negra desabrochada dejando al descubierto su abdomen

-¿y qué haremos ahora?-pregunto con fingida preocupación el de los lentes

-nada-fue la seca respuesta del pelirrojo-esperaremos a que ellos encuentren al reibi, y cuando "ella" nos avise…invadiremos Konoha para obtenerlo

-…ja…quien diría que fueras a ser tan brillante…Kyuto-se burlo serenamente el rubio, con una voz tranquila solamente comparable con la del mejor ninja de los Uchiha..Uchiha Itachi

-no siempre me dices que debo de dejar de ser infantil…Drager-nii-san-contesto tranquilamente el otro mientras regresaba a tomar asiento en su trono

-bueno…supongo que solo nos resta esperar…-comento el rubio-¿Quién hubiera dicho que tendríamos una "ayuda extra"?

-y lo mejor es que ellos ni siquiera sospechan-termino el ojirrojo esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, dejando ver sus caninos que eran más alargados de lo normal

Konoha:

-listo-anuncio un rubio mientras descendía de la montaña de los hokages-lo encontré y lo selle en un lugar muy especial, nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado-dijo ante la expectación de las Erazers y sus antiguos amigos

-eso significa…-empezó un poco dudosa la pelirrosa

-¿Qué te irás?-termino Ino mirando al que alguna vez fue el tonto de la clase

-así es-contesto este con los ojos cerrados –debo de asegurarme de que el Onikage no lo encuentre aun si eso me cuesta la vida-dijo seriamente, asustando un poco a las Kunoichis que estaban presentes-así que lo mejor será irnos lo más pronto posible, para tener un poco de ventaja

-pero…-intento decir algo Tenten

-Naruto-kun, no crees que deberías quedarte unos cuantos días aquí, para que descanses un poco antes de partir, digo…además no es como si fueran a saber cuando tengas al reibi-opino Hinata, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras ninjas

-tal vez tengas razón Hinata-chan-concordó después de pensarlo un poco el ojiazul-creo que merecemos un descanso, pienso que me estoy exigiendo demasiado

-en eso concordamos todas, te exiges mucho Naruto-kun-afirmo Kazahaya-pienso que lo mejor será descansar un poco

-está bien, pueden descansar el resto de la mañana, nos veremos a las 4 en el campo de entrenamiento 7-dijo finalmente el chico y con un corto "bye bye" desapareció

-¿esa es su idea de descanso?-pregunto al aire el Uchiha después de que su amigo se fuera-solo la mañana…¿de verdad es el mismo Naruto que conocimos?

-la verdad es que yo también me he preguntado eso-contesto sorprendente mente Hinata-pero solo se ha vuelto más disciplinado, sigue siendo el mismo Naruto-kun del que me enamore, que no se rinde nunca por alcanzar sus sueños, y siempre sorprende a las personas

-¿y qué paso con su sueño de ser Hokage?-pregunto Yakumo un poco triste, recordando al chico hiperactivo que se la pasaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que se volvería hokage

-ese siempre fue un sueño estúpido-respondió un poco molesta Atsuko-solo lo quería hacer por que el ser Hokage implica ser reconocido y el poder proteger a sus seres queridos, el ahora encontró otra forma de hacerlo, una en la que salva a todo el mundo

-será mejor que nos vayamos a disfrutar de nuestra mañana…¿Quién quiere ir a las aguas termales?-pregunto Midori con una sonrisa a lo que recibió como respuesta un sonoro "yo" por parte de todas las mujeres

Cerca de ahí:

-te encontré-comento feliz el antiguo maestro del equipo siete-necesito hablar contigo

-¿sobre qué Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto interesado el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a su maestro, estaban en un claro cercano al campo de entrenamiento 7

-sobre nada importante…solo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti Naruto-dijo sinceramente el ciclope-y estoy seguro de que Minato-sensei y Jiraya-sama también lo están, ahora eres un gran ninja hecho y derecho, hábil y poderoso

-gracias…pero solo cumplo con mi papel-contesto seriamente el chico, sorprendiendo un poco al peligris

-¿tu papel?-pregunto desconcertado el hombre

-si…mi papel es el de proteger este mundo y librarlo del mal…y les debo una disculpa, porque no lo he conseguido-se disculpo bastante afligido el chico

-¿de qué hablas Naruto?-cuestiono- has hecho lo impensable, por tu causa se unificaron las Naciones ninjas, por corto tiempo pero es la primera vez que alguien consigue eso

-Sí, pero eso lo hicieron a mis espaldas, ¿lo olvidaste?-contesto el ojiazul un poco molesto recordando lo sucedido-ustedes se metieron en algo que no les concernía…y por eso muchas personas murieron

-¿Cómo que no nos concernía?-pregunto un poco molesto el sensei-¡lo hicimos para protegerte!

-¡hicieron algo que nadie les pidió!-replico levantando un poco la voz el rubio-en su afán por protegerme…cuando se supone que yo los debía de proteger, y no solo eso, me engañaron bajo la misma consigna de "lo hacemos por tu bien" como lo han hecho toda mi vida

-pero…-intento reclamar el peligris pero fue cortado por su escucha

-mira Kakashi-sensei, agradezco que me hayas dicho eso, pero quiero que entiendas que mi destino es salvarlos, y en aquella ocasión se metieron en una guerra que solo era entre Madara y yo-dijo el ojiazul intentando calmarse-por eso me fui de la aldea en esta ocasión, para que ustedes ya no se entrometieran en mis asuntos y nadie más muriera…aun que no sirvió de nada….-apretó los puños mientras bajaba la mirada

-Naruto…-el ojigris no sabía que decir

-ahora si me disculpas, debo entrenar-finalizo antes de desaparecer en una estela dorada

…

-¡oh! ¡Qué bien!-exclamo de manera sumamente provocativa Ino mientras se introducía al interior del estanque-¡como me encantan las termas!

-si…son simplemente geniales-concordó Sakura que ya estaba dentro

-no sé como vivo sin ellas-añadió Tenten

-¿Cómo que vives sin ellas?-pregunto curiosa Shion que aun estaba tallándose la espalda con ayuda de Midori

-lo que pasa es que no venimos muy seguido-contesto Hinata antes de enjuagarse para entrar al estanque

-pero si viven a unos cuantos minutos-dijo un poco confundida Amaru-¿por qué no vienen?

-no podemos, siempre estamos muy ocupadas-respondió Yakumo mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor la toalla antes de sumergirse un poco

-si…y aun mas desde que somos Jounins-explico la coleccionista de armas-entre misiones y misiones ya casi no tenemos tiempo libre, y cuando alguna lo tiene las demás no pueden venir, y la verdad las termas no se disfrutan sola

-exacto, y vamos a tener menos tiempo dentro de unos meses por que nos van a asignar a nuestro propio equipo de Genins-continuo la peliazul

-me siento vieja…-susurro la nueva experta en ilusiones

-¿y ustedes?-pregunto Kazahaya a Sakura e Ino

-nosotras menos podemos vernos-contesto la pelirrosa-y eso que trabajamos en el mimo edificio

-pero como somos la jefa y subjefa del hospital-prosigo la Yamanaka-siempre estamos bastante atareadas, si nos podemos sentar a comer una vez por semana juntas es suerte

-debe ser muy difícil-opino la peliazul mas pequeña del grupo

-si…lo es-contesto mientras cerraba los ojos Sakura

-¿no vienes Yuki?-pregunto Atsuko mientras se metía, al ver a la pequeña sentada un poco cerca del borde

La niña negó con la cabeza

-no, gracias pero no tolero el agua caliente-dijo con una sonrisa aun que un poco triste-no se preocupen por mi-agrego al ver el semblante afligido de las chicas-estoy acostumbrada a esto

-lamento la tardanza, chicas-se disculpo la castaña de las Erarzers mientras entraba al baño con una toalla enredada

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Riku-san?-pregunto curiosa Midori

-tenia unas cosas que hacer-contesto la chica mientras comenzaba a enjabonarse el cuerpo

-¿alguien ha visto a Karin?-pregunto la pelirroja medica-no la he visto desde que llegamos

-dijo que también tenía algo que hacer, creo que fue a ver al Uchiha-respondió tranquilamente Hinata

-saben…me siento Feliz de estar con ustedes-dijo de repente la Erazer de viento-estos son los momentos que no se olvidan

-si…es bastante divertido estar todas aquí-concordó Atsuko-platicando y conociéndonos

-pero…es en estos momentos en los que más me entristezco por Naruto-kun-de repente casi todas bajaron la mirada de manera triste sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería

-supongo que él en especial merece tener momentos así-dijo Hinata

-después de todo el siempre es el que nos ayuda-siguió Kazahaya-y es entonces cuando pienso en todo lo que ha pasado y maldigo a Kami por hacerle eso

-no es justo que el siempre tenga que sufrir, aun si se supone que ese es su papel-continuo la pelirroja

-él es el que siempre tiene que sacrificar algo para que los demás estén bien-esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo

-a perdido todo y lo sigue haciendo-Kazahaya tomo la palabra-a sus padres, a su maestro, a sus amigos, a su hermana…a sus sueños…siempre pierde algo valioso y el continua sonriendo…eso es lo que no soporto…porque alguien que ha sufrido tanto tiene que seguir haciéndolo, si hay algo que más deseo en este mundo es que el sea feliz, que deje de sufrir para siempre

-por eso me gusta Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata-el jamás se rinde no importa que pase, pero tienes razón…no es justo que el sufra tanto, yo daría lo que fuera para poder evitarlo

-por eso estoy con Naru-kun-esta vez la que hablo fue Yuki-una vez que todo termine yo me encargare de hacerlo feliz y de que olvide todo lo malo que le ha pasado-dijo con una sonrisa

-eso si te lo dejo-le corto Shion-el aun me debe de ayudar a ser madre

-¡Shion, eres una pervertida!-exclamo bastante roja Amaru mientras se levantaba de golpe

-¿pero no has sido tú la que acaba de imaginárselo?-pregunto inocentemente la peliverde

-¿Así que quien es la pervertida?-inquirió mordazmente la hija del feudal que se había mantenido callada en toda la conversación

Ante este comentario la morena se sonrojo aun más, lo que provoco una risa en varias de las chicas

-¿Qué estará haciendo Naruto-kun ahora?-pregunto Ino

-lo más seguro es que este entrenando-contesto sin pensar Kazahaya

-¿y cómo entrena?-pregunto al aire Tenten

…

-¡vamos!-se escucho gritar al rubio en medio del bosque

-¿eso es todo?-pregunto la misma voz

-¡maldición! ¿Por qué me toco el guantelete?-volvió a decir

-¡si tu lo elegiste!-se contesto a sí mismo, o al menos eso parecería

En medio de un claro en el centro del bosque se podían ver a cuatro rubios todos con unos pantalones tipo anbu negros junto a sus botas, aun que cada uno con un armas distinta: el primero que no llevaba nada que le cubriera el pecho, portaba la espada Rebelion, el segundo solo tenía una gabardina color rojo sangre y tenía en la mano derecha la cruz de combate, el tercero portaba un chaleco de cuero negro bastante ajustado en la izquierda llevaba el guantelete de metal y el cuarto tenía una playera de red de malla y nada más, al parecer el no portaba arma, la única diferencia aparte de la playera era el par de brazaletes que tenían en los brazos que le cubría la mitad de estos, los cuatros parecían estar bastante cansados

-¿listos para la última ronda? –pregunto el de los brazaletes mientras que con un movimiento revelaba que ambos accesorios tenían una daga oculta

-cuando quieras-contesto el de la espada

-¿preparados…?-cuestiono el de la cruz

-¡ahora!-exclamo el del guante

Al instante los cuatro se lanzaron entre ellos con la intención de acabar todo pero una voz los saco de concentración

-¿así que aquí estabas?-pregunto dicha voz, que ocasiono que los cuatro se estamparan todos juntos lo que provoco una nube de humo, de la cual salió un solo rubio que llevaba la playera de red, el chaleco y la gabardina, puestos en ese orden

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?-pregunto un poco molesto el chico mientras se paraba

-tenemos un problema-dijo el pelinegro ignorando la mueca de disgusto de su compañero-se acerca un ejército a invadir konoha

-¿y eso debería de preocuparme por qué…?-pregunto con sorna el chico-debo recordarte que yo ya no soy un ninja de esta aldea, eso ya no me interesa lo que le pase

-pero esto te concierne…porque es el ejercido de Onigakure

…

-si…de verdad, una vez encontré entre sus cosas la colección completa de la serie Icha Icha, y cuando le pregunte por que las tenia me dijo que era como tributo a su maestro pero que nunca las había leído-explicaba una completamente centrada Kazahaya ante la expectación de las demás- y en varias ocasiones lo descubrí mirándonos de una forma bastante pervertida, a decir verdad pensé varias veces que nos quería violar

-Naruto-kun nunca haría algo así-defendió Hinata a su amado cuando de repente una figura cayó del cielo en medio del estanque, todas se pusieron en guardia, ignorando por completo su desnudes, la única que se cubrió fue Riku

-¡pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a parecerte así en medio del baño de chicas?-grito colérica Sakura mientras se lanzaba en contra del intruso con la intención de golpearlo por el atrevimiento, pero para su sorpresa el sujeto lo esquivo con demasiada facilidad, mandándola a destruir la pared que tenía enfrente

-no hay tiempo para tonterías como esa-dijo el sujeto, lo que ocasiono que todas lo reconocieran

-Naruto-kun ¿qué pasa?-pregunto un poco confundida la rubia mientras se tapaba al igual que todas las demás

-¿Por qué se tapan?-pregunto como si nada el chico que ahora solo tenía puesta la playera de malla y la gabardina roja encima-no tienen nada que no haiga visto con mi Oiroke no Jutsu…

-¿Pero qué pasa?-cuestiono un poco sonrojada Atsuko-¿Por qué te apareciste así de repente?

-por que el ejercito de Onigakure viene asía acá, tenemos que ir cuando antes con Shikamaru-dijo seriamente el chico, antes de voltear a ver a la sacerdotisa-por cierto…bonito lunar Shion

La nombrada se ruborizo tanto que hizo sentir orgullosa a Hinata por unos instantes

-¡Hey Naru-kun! ¿Qué te parece mi lu…-comenzó la pequeña Erazer mientras comenzaba a quitarse la toalla, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando todas las chicas se abalanzaron contra ella para cubrirla

…

-¿nos llamaste Shika?-pregunto Ino cuando llegaron a la oficina

-sí, supongo que ya les avisaron que el ejercito de Onigakure está a tan solo un par de horas de la aldea-fue directamente al grano el Hokage-así que quería darles personalmente el plan de acción

-¿ah, era eso?-pregunto distraídamente Naruto-yo pensé que era para algo más importante, bien chicas, vámonos

-¿de qué hablas?-inquirió un poco confundido el líder de la aldea-¿Qué es más importante que preparar a la aldea para un ataque?

-no lo sé, tal vez sobre que cenarías hoy-contesto de manera aburrida el chico mientras daba media vuelta-no sé de qué te preocupas, ellos no vienen a invadir Konoha…

-¿entonces que quieren?-cuestiono con incredulidad Neji que también estaba en la oficina junto con los demás (Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee, Kakasji, Yamato Gay y Sasuke)

-al Reibi-contesto secamente el chico mientras se daba media vuelta-nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, así que será mejor que no interfieran por el bien de la aldea…y de ustedes-agrego con una pequeña sonrisa burlona-andando chicas, Kazahaya, Riku y Hinata vayan a la puerta Este, Atsuko, Yuki y Midori a la puerta Oeste

-pero los ninjas planean atacar por la puerta principal-refuto Sasuke

-lo sé, pero también sé que no son tontos, así que tal vez intenten una emboscada por otra puerta mientras defienden la entrada sur, a la que iré yo

-¿iras solo?-pregunto un poco dudoso el pelinegro líder de aldea

-claro, será más fácil deshacerme de ellos si no tengo a nadie estorbándome-contesto honestamente el chico antes de mirar la forma en que lo miraban sus antiguos amigos por referirse así a sus compañeras-no piensen mal, yo jamás insultaría a las chicas, simplemente que si no está ninguna conmigo no hay razón para que me reprima por miedo a lastimarla-se explico antes de abrir la puerta-bien es hora de irnos, los veré después

Al término de estas palabras todas las Erasers desaparecieron de la oficina con el shunshin

-Naruto de verdad ha cambiado-dijo de repente Kiba después de varios minutos de silencio

-si…y mucho-concordó Chouji

-el problema es que no se si para bien, o para mal-termino Shikamaru

En ese momento Sasuke se dirigió a la salida

-¿a dónde vas Sasuke?-pregunto Neji al verlo

-a la puerta sur-contesto este con su clásica voz fría

-pero Naruto dijo que no quería que nadie interviniera-le recordó su antiguo maestro

-y no lo hare, solo quiero ver cómo piensa acabar con más de doscientos ninjas el solo-respondió el Uchiha mientras sonreía de manera demente, asustando a las chicas antes de salir del lugar

-¿Y ustedes que harán?-pregunto Yakumo al ver a Shion y las demás todavía en la oficina

-esperar a Naruto-kun-contesto Amaru-es lo único que podemos hacer

-¿le importa si nos quedamos aquí en Konha por más tiempo?-pregunto Nozomu mirando de manera suplicante al hokage

-claro que puede, después de todo usted es la princesa-contesto el Nara-pero de todas formas, chicos, vayan a la puerta sur para defender la aldea-les ordeno a sus amigos

-pero Naruto te dijo que no te metieras en esto-objeto Ino molesta, sorprendiendo un poco a su antiguo compañero y amigo-a él no le gustara verlos ahí

-eso es cierto, lo mejor será confiar en Naruto y esperarlo-opino Sakura llamando la atención de todos

-pero…-comenzó Yamato-¿podemos hacerlo?

-¿puedes hacerlo?-le contesto con otra pregunta Sasame que tenía una mirada bastante seria-¿de verdad pueden volver a confiar en Naruto-kun como lo hicieron alguna vez? ¿O es más grande su orgullo y el rencor que le tienen por abandonar la aldea?

Estas palabras de verdad tocaron a los chicos que estaban en el despacho, ya que todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, incluyendo al Hokage

-está bien, lo esperaremos

-por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Karin?-pregunto Shion

-no, tal parece que no estaba con Sasuke como creíamos-contesto Sakura mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

…

Más de dos centenares de ninjas de la aldea del demonio se dirigan directamente a atacar a la aldea de Konoha, esperaban trampas y emboscadas por parte de su presa en el trayecto, pero sorprendentemente no habían intentado nada, lo cual les dijo que posiblemente ni siquiera supieran que los iban a tacar

-¡no olviden que las ordenes del Onikage fueron precisas!-exclamo de golpe uno de los shinobis que iba al frente-¡maten a las Erasers y eliminen a todo aquel que se interponga, eso incluye a los civiles!

-¡sí!-exclamaron a coro los hombres mientras continuaban avanzando

Siguieron con su avance por unos cuantos metros más, cuando vislumbraron las puertas de Konoha que estaban abiertas de par en par, por lo cual la mayoría sonrió al pensar que tenían el elemento sorpresa en su ataque

De repente a unos 20 metros del ejercito, una sombra apareció de la nada, sorprendiendo a los ninjas

-Lamento informarles, caballeros, que hasta aquí llego su avance, ahora pueden retirarse ahora mismo y no morirán-anuncio la sombra que se dejo ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules, moreno con marcas en las mejillas, que llevaba un pantalón anbu negro, una playera de red del mismo color y una gabardina roja en cima (la de Dante en Devil May Cry 3)

Las risas de los soldados no se hicieron esperar

-ja…por favor mocoso, en verdad crees que tu solo nos detendrás-dijo con sorna uno de los ninjas

-así es-contesto serenamente el chico-yo los detendré, y en vista de que ya los amenace y no hicieron caso, tendré que matarlos a todos

De nueva cuenta las carcajadas de los Shinobis de Onigakure resonaron por todo el prado

-¿Ya terminaron?-pregunto bastante molesto el chico

-creo que si-dijo aun entre risas el ninja mientras lo volteaba a ver, y casi se mea en los pantalones, al igual que los demás ninjas

Ya que en frente de ellos estaba el chico del que se estaban burlando con la mano extendida y el brazo estirado apuntando asía el cielo, con una enorme esfera de Chakra de más de 5 metros de diámetro

-¿qué les parece mi Rasentsuki (Luna espiral)?-pregunto con inocencia el rubio con una sonrisa gentil-¿verdad que es grande?

Al ver que los hombres no contestaban por mirar aterrados la esfera gigante, cambio su sonrisa gentil por una puramente demoniaca

-descuiden, no usare esta técnica para matarlos-dijo con esa voz inocente, pero sin cambiar su sonrisa maldita, abrió sus ojos revelando que estos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada mientras el manto del zorro se apoderaba de él, entre tanto, la esfera de Chakra comenzaba a teñirse de un color rojo oscuro con negro, cuando la gran bola termino de cambiar de color, Naruto estaba cubierto por el manto del zorro, con el sello expuesto solo que este era diferente al que tenía en un principio ya que el manto era de color negro con el sello de color rojo oscuro, al igual que las líneas de su cuerpo esto paso al tiempo que el rasengan gigante comenzó a encogerse cada vez mas y mas ante la mirada de los ninjas de la aldea del demonio que no podían moverse por el aura demoniaca que desprendía el chico

-mueran… -sentencio el chico mientras bajaba el brazo y dirigía su palma de la mano con el rasengan que ahora era de tamaño normal solo que de diferente color, en dirección a los shinobis, mientras ladeaba su cuerpo-…_**Bijuu Boom**_

Un poderoso, fuerte e increíble rayo de color vino con negro salió de la mano del chico y atravesó el prado en un instante desintegrando literalmente a los ninjas de Onigakure que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar su trágico destino

Sasuke había llegado justo cuando Naruto apareció en frente del ejercito, se había mantenido lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar lo que les había dicho su compañero, y se sorprendió bastante cuando vio el rasentsuki del chico, casi se cae del árbol por el miedo cuando lo vio transformarse con el manto negro y que el rasengan también cambiara de color, pero cuando vio el poder de esa técnica sintió un temor enorme

-"si él hubiera usado esa técnica en nuestra pelea, seguramente hubiera regresado a Konoha en calidad de esqueleto"-pensó asombrado-"estoy seguro que ni siquiera el Susano de Itachi podría detener ese poder"

Al término del ataque el manto desapareció por completo y acto seguido el chico cayó al suelo pesadamente, esto alerto al Uchiha que fue directo a ver como estaba

-¿Dobe, estas bien?-pregunto un tanto preocupado aun que intentaba esconderlo

-si…eso creo-contesto el Uzumaki mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente-es solo que ese jutsu requiere de casi todo mi chakra y la mitad del de el Kyubi

-vaya…-susurro impresionado el pelinegro-no tenía idea

-pero no tengo otra técnica que sea tan efectiva para derrotar a varios enemigos que esa-admitió el ojiazul mientras terminaba de incorporarse-así que corrí el riesgo

-bueno, creo que esa parte de ti sigue siendo igual-opino con una pequeña sonrisa el ojinegro recordando la conversación en la oficina del Hokage-¿pero estarás bien?

-sí, solo dame unos minutos, para reponerme, después nos podemos ir-pidió el ojiazul, de repente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¡Sasuke! ¡Cuidado!

…

-Naruto-kun tenía razón-dijo al aire Kazahaya mientras miraba caer muerto a un ninja de Onigakure-intentaron atacar por los flancos

-sí, pero son bastante débiles-contesto Hinata-¿Qué piensan que somos?-pregunto molesta antes de golpear a un shinobi en el pecho con su Juunken y que este muriera al instante-bien, ese era el ultimo-informo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente-ha sido un buen ejercicio

-un momento…¿y Riku?-pregunto un poco confundida la rubia al no ver a su amiga por ninguna parte

-no lo sé, de repente desapareció-contesto en el mismo tono la Hyuga

-sabes, últimamente siento que está actuando muy raro, creo que lo mejor será buscarla-opino la Erazer de viento mientras entraba a la aldea seguida de su amiga

-ahora que lo pienso, también es extraño que Karin no aparezca, ella no se va así sin despedirse-opino Hinata antes de ponerse bastante seria-¿no creerás que…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta ella quería mucho a sus amigas y se negaba a pensar en algo así

-no lo sé, Hinata-contesto su acompañante al entender a que se refería la peliazul-pero aun que nos duela admitirlo, siempre es una posibilidad

En ese momento iban pasando por un pequeño parque en el cual la Dueña del sendero del sonido se detuvo de golpe, seguida por su amiga

-¿pasa algo?

-qué raro-dijo mientras miraba una gran roca que había en medio del pastizal-no recuerdo que eso estuviera ahí

-no tenemos tiempo para admirad una roca, hay que buscar a Riku

-espera-pidió la chica para después activar su byakugan para ver a través de la roca y quedo aterrada por lo que vio-¡KARIN!

-¿QUE?-pregunto anonada su escucha pero no hubo más tiempo que perder, la ojiblanca rompió la roca de un solo golpe sacando a una Karin al borde de la asfixia, que cayó de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente

-¿Karin, que paso?-pregunto bastante preocupada la ojiazul, pero de nueva cuanta no hubo respuesta, la de las gafas se paró de golpe

-¡Donde esta Naruto-Kun!-exclamo bastante exaltada mientas agarraba por la blusa a su amiga

-En la entrada sur-contesto un poco asombrada Kazahaya-¿por….?-no pudo siquiera terminar la frase porque de inmediato la ex miembro de Hebi y Taka comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la entrada principal

De inmediato ambas Erazers la siguieron preocupadas por su forma de actuar, nada común en ella

Al llegar al lugar lo primero que vieron fue a Sasuke tirado en medio del prado, que ahora parecía una llanura ya que no había pasto por ningún lugar

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía asía el chico, lo levando un poco y comenzó a examinarlo con un jutsu medico

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida Hinata al ver tal escena

-vamos…despierta-decía bastante frustrada la joven hasta que el descendiente del linaje Uchiha comenzó a abrir los ojos-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está Naruto?-fue lo primero que pregunto

-no lo sé…-contesto el chico intentando incorporarse mientras se sujetaba la cabeza-algo me golpeo dejándome inconsciente…no supe que paso…

-¡demonios!-maldijo la de gafas parándose-reúnan a todas ¡rápido!-ordeno mirando a sus amigas, se veía bastante frustrada y desesperada

-Karin…-dijo de repente la rubia mientras sujetaba por los hombros a la chica, un poco asustada por su forma de actuar-¿Qué pasa?

La nombrada respiro hondo antes de responder

-chicas, sé que esto les parecerá una locura…-dijo mientras sujetaba los brazos de su amiga que la agarraba-…pero Riku nos traiciono-declaro mirando la reacción de las chicas

…

¡Y corten! se imprime…bueno se sube, listo se acabo este capítulo y vaya capitulo ¿no creen?

Por fin conocieron a las mentes detrás de todo esto, los que una vez ayudaron a Ichigo a vengarse de la sociedad de almas ahora regresan para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a nuestro héroe, ¿Qué pasara ahora? Eso mis amigos es algo que solo yo sé, y que ustedes tendrán que leer en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto, en vista de que varios de ustedes se confunden un poco con respecto a las Erazers aquí les dejo sus fichas técnicas:

Hakuchoo Etsuko. Estado: Difunta, fundadora de Nemu no mori. Edad: 25 cuando la conoció Naruto, 26 cuando murió; Erazer Núm. 1; Sendero: celestial. Ojos: morados claros. Cabello: Lavanda o azul cielo. Curiosidad: fue alumna de la madre de Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina

Niwa Kazahaya. (ese es el nombre real, me había equivocado y puesto como Iwa, disculpen) Estado: miembro de Nemu no mori, alumna, amiga y enamorada de Naruto. Edad: 17 años cuando la conoció Naruto, 18 actualmente, Erazer Núm. 3, Sendero: de viento. Ojos: azul rey. Cabello: rubio platinado (un poco más oscuro que el de Ino) Curiosidad: su primera misión en solitaria fue la de encontrar a Naruto y llevarlo con Etsuko, su mejor amiga es Hinata

Mizuhara Umiko. Estado: miembro de Seigen mori (las Erazers al servicio del onikage) Edad: 17 años. Erazer Núm. 4, Sendero: de agua. Ojos: azul celeste. Cabello: azul marino. Curiosidad: es bastante tranquila y seria, no se sabe nada sobre ella, solo que su mejor amiga es Raimei

Ushihara Atsuko. Estado: Miembro de Nemu no mori, alumna, amiga y enamorada de Naruto. Edad: 17 años cuando conoció a Naruto, 18 actualmente, Erazer Núm. 5, Sendero: de Fuego. Ojos: verdes oscuros. Cabello: Pelirrojo(al estilo Asuka) Curiosidad: fue la segunda en conocer a Etsuko a la cual considera una segunda madre, su mejor amiga es…Riku

Nishijo Raimei. Estado: miembro de Seigen mori Edad: 18 años, Erazer Núm. 6, Sendero: del Rayo. Ojos: azul eléctrico. Cabello: azul cielo. Curiosidad: tampoco se sabe mucho de ella solo que es bastante impulsiva y su mejor amiga es Umiko

Masaki Riku. Estado: Traidora. Edad 18 años cuando conoció a Naruto, 19 actualmente, Erazer Núm. 7, Sendero: de Tierra. Ojos: miel. Cabello: castaño. Curiosidad: fue la primera en conocer a Etsuko, es la única que dice no estar enamorada de Naruto y su mejor amiga es (o era) Atsuko

Katsuragi Shouko. (Cualquier parentesco con Misato Katsuragi es, desde luego, mera coincidencia) Estado: miembro de Seigen mori. Edad: 19 años, Erazer Núm. 8, Sendero: de cristal. Ojos: violeta. Cabello, Violeta oscuro, casi negro. Curiosidad: es bastante engreída, solo eso se sabe

Orimoto Midori. Estado: miembro de Nemu no mori, alumna, amiga y enamorada de Naruto. Edad: 18 años, Erazer Núm. 10, Sendero: de madera. Ojos, Jade (Parecidos a los de Sakura) Cabello: verde. Curiosidad: ella no conoció a Etsuko, es descendiente directa de Hashirama, su mejor amiga es Yuki

Kimura Yuki. Estado: miembro de Nemu no mori. Edad: 14 años, Erazer Núm. 11, Sendero: de Hielo. Ojos: Lavanda. Cabello: azul cielo, casi blanco. Curiosidad: no conoció a Etsuko, se declara como la futura y única esposa de Naruto, aun no se saben los motivos, su mejor amiga es Midori

Hyuga Hinata. Estado: miembro de Nemu no mori, Ninja de Konoha, primera enamorada de Naruto y presidenta oficial del club no oficial de fans de Naruto, Edad: 18 años actualmente, Erazer Núm. 12, Sendero: del sonido. Ojos: lavanda, casi blancos. Cabello: Azul marino. Curiosidad: engaño a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que seguía siendo débil e indefensa aun que dejo de serlo después del ataque de Pain, le tiene mucho aprecio a todas las integrantes de Nemu no mori pero su mejor amiga es Kazahaya

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Estado: actual líder de Nemo no mori, ex ninja de Konoha. Edad: 18 años actualmente, Erazer Núm. 13, Sendero: del dragón. Ojos; azul oscuro, como zafiros. Cabello: rubio dorado. Curiosidad: Maduro mucho en el último año, ahora es un poco más serio y aun tiene unos cuantos ases bajo la manga

Kyuto no Draconia. Estado: actual Onikage y líder de Seigen mori Edad: 19 años, Erazer Núm. ¿? Sendero: desconocido. Ojos: rojos con la pupila rasgada. Cabello: rojo sangre. Curiosidad: antiguo demonio del infierno que ayuda en su cruzada a Ichigo para vengarse de la SS, escritor de esta historia y de varias mas

Drager no Draconia. Estado: hermano del Onikage, ¿miembro de Seigen mori? Edad: 21 (si, es el más viejo) Erazer Núm. ¿? Sendero: desconocido. Ojos: no se sabe, usa lentes negros. Cabello: Rubio platinado más claro que el de Ino. Curiosidad: antiguo demonio del infierno que ayuda en su cruzada a Ichigo aparte de darle una lección a su hermano, corrector de estilo en Bleach inferno y Shippu makai así como colaborador en ambas, simple personaje aquí

Bien con eso me despido nos vemos y por cierto estoy muy contento por haber llegado a 50 Rewis en esta historia pero vamos por más ¿ok?

Atte: Kyuto no Draconia


	8. Sauver

_**Sauver:**_

En un lugar completamente oscuro, en donde parecía no pasar el tiempo se encontraba un joven rubio, aparentemente estaba encadenado de las manos ya que las tenia levantadas y tenia las muñecas dobladas, tenía la cabeza baja pero no se le veía asustado, parecía estar completamente calmado ignorando el hecho de que estaba encadenado, ahora solo llevaba los pantalones negros, sin nada arriba

De repente se escucho el crujir de las bisagras y una puerta se abrió al costado del lugar dejando pasar la luz revelando que se encontraba en una especie de mazmorra y mostrando que efectivamente, estaba encadenado de pies y manos

-tiempo sin vernos ¿no es así Uzumaki-san?-pregunto una sombra que entraba al lugar, la escasa luz alcanzo a iluminar su cabellera que era de color rojo sangre y estaba peinado con rastras, el nombrado levanto la cabeza para mirar al desconocido y su cara de serenidad cambio a una de furia

-¡TU, MADITO INFEIZ!-exclamo colérico intentando zafarse de sus ataduras

-mejor no gastes tus energías en vano-le aconsejo el Onikage seriamente-esas cadenas están hechas de un metal parecido al mitrilo, ya sabes, el mejor metal de Kumo, es prácticamente irrompible romperlas, inclusive para un Biju

Poco a poco fue obedeciendo sabiendo que no tenia caso intentar zafarse o romper esas cadenas por qué sería imposible

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunto ya más tranquilo

-tú sabes que quiero-contesto este cuando estuvo frente a él, de repente se cerró la puerta al tiempo que varias velas, en las esquinas se encendían dejando ver que del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban las Erazers de Seigen mori, es decir, Umiko, Raimei, Shouko y ahora estaba ahí Riku que estaba bastante seria, y había otra chica que Naruto no había visto nunca o tal vez si, tenía la misma edad de él o tal vez fuera un poco mayor, de cabello largo negro con ojos del mismo color de piel morisca, llevaba solo un pequeño chaleco parecido a lo de los Chunin pero en color negro que solo le cubría la parte del busto ya que ni siquiera tenía mangas, peor dejaba ver su casi cinturita de avispa, tenía un pantalón negro tipo anbu que le quedaba ceñido a la piel dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas y botas ninja de igual color

-Kin…-susurro el chico recordando a la ninja del sonido que había estado en los exámenes Chunin hace seis años

-veo que la reconociste…-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, aunque parecía bastante tranquilo había algo en el que daba miedo-Kin-chan ¿podrías presentarte?-pidió dando un paso atrás mientras que la chica lo daba adelante

-Fey Kin Erazer 9, usuaria del sendero de metal-se presento mirando fríamente al chico que estaba impactado

-pensé que estabas muerta-susurro el Uzumaki

-sí, todos lo pensaron-contesto la chica mostrando una sonrisa siniestra

-bien, regresando al tema Uzumaki-san-interrumpió el ojirrojo-¿sabes el por qué te traje?

-supongo que no fue para tomar el té mientras tenemos una amena charla sobre el clima-se burlo el chico

-en eso tienes razón, no te traje para eso-estuvo de acuerdo el Onikage siguiéndole el juego-sabes…he escuchado mucho sobre ti…Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Hijo de Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina princesa del extinto país del remolino, alumno del Sannin legendario, el gama Sennin Jiraya, el "niño de la profecía" que traerá paz al mundo shinobi"-esto lo dijo haciendo énfasis en la frase y haciendo comillas con las manos-actual líder de Nemu no mori y Erazer del sendero del Dragon…además del jinchuriki del Kyubi no youko y más recientemente…-en ese momento tomo por la quijada al chico y lo obligo a mirarle a los ojos-del Reibi-sentencio observando como el ojo izquierdo de Naruto brillaba por unos instantes en color gris

-vaya…estas muy bien informado…¿Por qué no me sorprende?...¿cierto Riku?-contesto fríamente dirigiendo su mirada a la traidora que seguía estática

-bien…ahora quiero que me des al Reibi-pidió el chico extendiendo la mano delante del rubio

-imposible…susurro con burla el Uzumaki, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa-lo selle de una manera bastante especial, no hay forma de dártelo

-ya veo…-contesto el onikage dando un paso para atrás, para después chasquear los dedos y que Shouko le lanzara dos estacas de cristal que le perforaron las piernas al rubio que grito de dolor y aun más cuando Kin le perforo los pulmones con dos varas de metal, mientras que las demás chicas permanecían serias y le miraban fríamente, incluyendo a Riku -bien…si no estás dispuesto a dármelo por las buenas…te lo sacare a las malas-sentencio el pelirrojo mientras se preparaba para sacarle el ojo solo con dos dedos de su mano derecha

El rubio movió la cabeza para dejar pasar el ataque que destruyo la pared de atrás liberándolo, al instante las 5 Erazer se lanzaron al ataque intentando atraparlo. Shouko y Kin lanzaron mas de las estacas de sus elementos pero el ojiazul las bloqueo haciendo un escudo giratorio con las cadenas que aun tenía en las muñecas mientras se quitaba las estacas que lo atravesaban, cuando termino solo vio como un gran torrente de agua se abalanzaba contra él y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo por lo que termino siendo empapado y azotado contra la pared del fondo de la habitación contraria que era solo otra mazmorra, cuando levanto la vista vio a Raimei que solo sostenía el extremo de la cadena de su mano derecha con una sonrisa sádica, al instante el jinchuriki supo lo que pasaría y efectivamente, solo sintió una enorme descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo causándole leves quemaduras internas, al término del acto, el chico solo pudo caer de rodillas temblando

-buen intento Uzumaki-san-le felicito Kyuto acercándose a él-aun para no tener Chakra por las cadenas y estar en un hándicap cinco contra uno…lo hiciste bien-se detuvo enfrente suyo junto con la castaña traidora-pero bien no es suficiente…-aclaro mientras la Erazer de tierra levantaba la mano y Naruto era envuelto por un manto de tierra

…

Una pelirroja de lentes se encontraba caminando por la aldea, le parecía un lugar interesante, sus costumbres, su gente…su ambiente…

-ciertamente Kusa es un lugar más tranquilo pero este lugar es bastante entretenido, tal vez le pida a Bombón-chan si me deja quedarme en la aldea-decía para sí misma la joven-pero me gustaría ir a las termas con las demás chicas pero debo de cumplir con "eso" se lo debo a Suigetsu después de todo…-dijo pensativa mientras apretaba un rollo de pergamino que tenía en su mano derecha, se detuvo en frente de un edificio con el reconocido logo uchiha en el frente, entro con paso decidido al lugar notando que no había nadie ahí

-qué raro…-susurro extrañada-¿Dónde estarán todos?-pregunto al aire, se mantuvo callada escuchando con atención y utilizando su sentido del olfato desarrollado para identificar chakras-Sasuke está en el edificio y hay otra persona que no conozco…pero no se en donde…-se mantuvo quieta y empezó a escuchar sonidos un tanto extraños provenientes de algún lugar, comenzó a seguirlos y cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes, parecían entre suspiros, jadeos y el choque de piel contra piel, el sonido la guio a una oficina que tenía el letrero de "Jefe de policía: Uchiha Sasuke"

-aquí es…-susurro acercándose pero se congelo al instante al escuchar las voces que provenían de ahí

-…ah…ah…¡Sasuke-kun!-exclamaba de manera entrecortada la voz de una chica que no conocía Karin-…Sasuke-kun

-Ami…Ami…-también se escuchaba al único Uchiha actualmente bastante cansado

No se necesitaba ser una genio para saber lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro y eso fue comprendido inmediatamente por la pelirroja que salió del departamento de policía a tropiezos y caídas bastante sonrojada por haber escuchado como Sasuke "restauraba el clan" por lo que no se dio cuenta del anbu que entro para llamar a Sasuke para que fuera a buscar a Naruto

La antiguo miembro de Taka caminaba de manera bastante apresurada por a la aldea intentando olvidar aquellos sonidos que parecían haberse quedado grabados en su cabeza, el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento no eran celos, ni nada parecido….más bien era pena de haber escuchado eso, ella había dejado de estar enamorada se Sasuke desde hacia mucho tiempo y aun que intento algo con Suigetsu, el chico que la volvía loca era Naruto, tan metida estaba en eso que no noto que salió de Konoha hasta que fue demasiado tarde

-¿en dónde estoy?-se pregunto bastante asustada mirando alrededor, realmente le asustaba estar sola en el bosque por eso siempre que salía lo hacía acompañada de alguna de sus amigas y cuando se podía de Naruto ya que desde el "accidente" le tenia miedo a estar en el bosque sola, en ese momento se escucho el aullido de algún animal-¡waa! ¡Naruto-kun sálvame!-exclamo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y se cubría la cabeza con las manos, paso un tiempo en que la chica no se movía de ese lugar esperando a que alguien estuviera cerca y así fue, su sentido del olfato capto algo

-ese aroma…-susurro la chica-si, no cabe duda…¡es Riku!-exclamo con felicidad siguiendo ese rastro de su amiga tan pronto se fue acercando a él noto el olor de otra persona, uno que solo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer una vez desde que paso a formar parte de Nemu no mori, se detuvo en la rama de un árbol una vez que diviso a la castaña-no…no puede ser…-susurro incrédula al ver a la otra persona que estaba con Riku-Erazer del sendero del rayo…Nishijou Raimei…-susurro recordando quien era esa persona

En efecto, la nombrada parecía estar hablando de algo importante con Riku así que la pelirroja concentro chacra en sus oídos para escuchar la conversación

-¿estás segura de la información?-pregunto seriamente la peliazul

-no hay duda, el ira solo a la puerta sur, y lo más seguro es que elimine a los 200 ninjas con alguna de sus "technique sur mort" en las que gasta una gran cantidad de Chakra, ese es el momento para atacarlo-contesto esta en el mismo tono-así que te veré en unos minutos, iré por la aldea mientras tu rodeas-dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada siendo seguida por Karin que no podía creer lo que había escuchado

-"no puede ser"-pensaba mientras seguía a la Erazer-"Riku es una traidora"

Mientras la seguía por la aldea la ojicafe desapareció de la vista de Karin

-¿Dónde se fue?-pregunto en voz alta la joven mientras se detenía en un parque y comenzaba a olfatear intentando seguir el rastro de Chakra de la castaña pero increíblemente parecía que estaba ahí, que no se había movido

-¿Qué diablos?-susurro la chica al sentir que se hundía en arena. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con que la arena la empezaba a subir, intento zafarse pero era demasiado tarde

-¿pensaste que no sabía que me estabas siguiendo?-le pregunto la voz de Riku

-¡suéltame traidora!-grito la de gafas cuando la arena le llego a los hombros

-ahora que ya lo sabes…no hay manera de que te deje con vida-sentencio la chica saliendo de detrás de un árbol, se detuvo enfrente de ella y elevo su mano apuntando a la cara de la de gafas-_prison sur terre_

Al instante toda la visión de Karin se fue a negro.

…

-y eso fue lo que paso-termino su historia la antigua ninja de kusa-de no haber sido por ti estaría muerta, gracias Hinata-le agradeció sinceramente la chica

-descuida Karin, no fue nada-contesto esta, estaban todos reunidos en la sala del Hokage, todos excepto el raptado y la traidora

-esto tiene que ser una broma…dime que no es cierto…-pedía Atsuko bastante contrariada y Shokeada

-me gustaría decir que es una broma pero no lo es-contesto Karin mirándola de manera comprensiva pues sabia como debía sentirse en estos momentos la Erazer de fuego al saber que su mejor amiga los había traicionado

-¿y qué debemos de hacer?-pregunto Sasame a sus amigas, estaba bastante preocupada por el destino incierto de su amor

-es obvio-contesto Kazahaya-iremos a rescatarlo, andando-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida por los demás Erasers, y miembros de Nemu no mori además de Sakura, Ino, Tenten e increíblemente Sasuke

-¿A dónde piensan que van?-pregunto Shikamaru molesto, se veía bastante serio

-a rescatar a Naru-kun-contesto con simpleza la pequeña Yuki

-no tiene caso, el enemigo ya tiene al Reibi y al Kyubi, lo mejor es planear una estrategia para derrotarlos así que olvídense de Naruto-dijo el Nara mirando seriamente a las chicas que lo voltearon a ver

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto molesta la rubia del sendero del viento

-que se olviden de Naruto, ya no tiene caso, lo mejor será contactar a los demás Kages para organizar otra vez la alianza Shinobi para derrotar al Onikage y las quiero al frente de los batallones

-¿perdón?-inquirió esta vez Midori

-que las quiero para liderar a los batallones, así que pueden descansar en lo que se reúne la alianza-les ordeno

-¿y quién te crees para darnos órdenes?-pregunto furiosa la pelirroja de fuego, acaba de recibir una noticia bastante mala así que estaba dispuesta a desquitar su furia en contra de estos descerebrados

-el Hokage de Konoha-respondió serio

-¿eso y ya?-cuestiono Yuki que parecía estar bastante molesta-te recordamos que nosotras no somos Shinobis de ninguna aldea por lo que no recibimos ordenes de Kages-le informo "amablemente"

-además…-continuo Kazahaya intentando controlar su furia-¿te atreves a pedirnos que abandonemos aun compañero?

-sí, lo más importante ahora es salvar a los niños del mundo-contesto Shikamaru seriamente-así que Naruto ya no importa-al termino de esto tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar un kunai que le hubiera perforado el cráneo

-vuelve a decir eso y no vives para decir una estupidez mas-le amenazo Hinata, para sorpresa de todos (obvio que con todos solo me refiero a los de Konoha)

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto bastante molesto el de la cola de caballo mirando a la Hyuga

-Hatake-san-pidió la peliazul-¿podría recordarle al Hokage su lema?

-"los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que eso"-respondió un poco extrañado pero entendiendo las intenciones de la chica

-ese lema es el que siempre ha regido a Naruto y nos lo has trasmitido a nosotras-dijo Sasame-¿en verdad esperas que lo dejemos de lado solo porque nos lo pides?-pregunto mientras abría la puerta-vámonos

-¡alto ahí!-grito el chico-¿Es que no lo entienden? Ahora lo importante es proteger a las siguientes generaciones, el rey que Asuma-sensei me confió-dijo levantándose

-¿y?-cuestiono con indiferencia la Erazer de fuego-¿Por qué habría de importarnos eso a nosotras? Iremos a rescatar a Naruto-kun te guste o no

-¡chicos!-exclamo el líder de la aldea, al instante, Kiba. Lee, Neji y Choiji se posicionaban frente a la entrada-he dado una orden, y la cumplirán por el bien de los niños

-apártense…dijo Hinata mirándolos fríamente

-¿Hinata, que crees que haces?-cuestiono Kiba molesto-eres una ninja de Konoha ¿Por qué desobedeces al Hokage?

-por Naruto-kun-contesto tranquilamente mientras se quitaba la banda de su cuello-así que si no me dejas salir, desde este momentos soy una ninja desertora-anuncio aventando su insignia de ninja lejos-ahora muévanse

-de ninguna manera-contesto Lee

-lastima…-fue la última palabra de la ojiblanca, inmediatamente después los cuatro ninjas que estaban bloqueando la entrada comenzaron a tambalearse

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Chouji

-de repente me sentí mareado-dijo Neji

-soy la Erazer del sonido, controlo este elemento en su totalidad-explico calmadamente la chica-el centro del equilibrio esta en el oído, así que utilizo las ondas sonoras de mi voz para agitar los canales semicirculares que registran los cambios de posición de la cabeza causándoles la sensación de mareo y la incapacidad motriz-termino mientras salía de la habitación seguida por las demás Erazer y las integrantes de Nemu no mori

-¿A dónde creen que van?-pregunto Shikamaru al ver las intenciones de irse de Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Sasuke

-a ayudar al recate de Naruto-contesto Sasuke fríamente

-ustedes todavía son ninjas de Konoha, me tienen que obedecer-les dijo el kage

-ya no-contesto Sakura también aventándole su hitai-ate

-no pienso servir a alguien que no está dispuesto a ayudar a quién nos salvo en incontables ocasiones-le espeto la castaña imitando a su amiga

-pensé que eras diferente Shikamaru-fue todo lo que dijo Ino quitándose su insignia

-ya fui un renegado una vez solo por buscar poder, lo puedo volver a ser si voy a rescatar a un amigo-esta vez fue Sasuke quitándose la insignia que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón y la dejaba en la mesa antes de salir siendo seguido por Yakumo que no dijo nada, solo dejo su insignia al lado de la del Uchiha y miro con desprecio al Hokage antes de retirarse dejando a un Kakashi que estaba orgulloso de la actitud de la nueva generación, a los ninjas que estaban aun en el suelo sin poder moverse y a Shikamaru que seguía estático

…

-bien…ya nos deshicimos del hokage, ahora la pregunta es… ¿Cómo encontraremos a Naruto-kun?-pregunto Nozomu mirando a las chicas

-tenemos alrededor de 8 horas que es lo que dura el ritual de extracción en el caso del Reibi, así que debemos darnos prisa-dijo Karin acomodándose las gafas

-¿pero cómo lo buscamos?-pregunto la pequeña del grupo

-eso está solucionado-contesto Tenten-hace tiempo que le pedí a Kakashi-san que me dejara firmar el contrato con los perros-anuncio asiendo una secuencia de sellos para después poner la mano en el cuelo-¡Kuchiyonse no jutsu!-una nube de humo inundo el lugar y cuando esta se disperso dejo ver al viejo compañero de Kakashi-hola Pakkun

-hola Tenten-saludo el viejo perro-¿para qué me necesitas?

-para que nos ayudes a rastrear a Naruto-kun-le pidió la chica

-claro, ¿tienen alguna prenda con su olor o algo así?-pregunto el perro

Al instante todas las miradas se dirigieron a la heredera Hyuga

-¿po…porque…me miran a mi?-pregunto tartamudeando y con ese sonrojo tan característico de cuando era genin

-Hinata…-dijeron al unisonó las Erazers

-¡está bien!-exclamo aun sonrojada mientras se quitaba la chamarra revelando que debajo de ella portaba una playera de red arriba de su top, que era lo único que le cubría sus voluptuosos pechos para después quitarse la playera de maya y ponerse de nuevo la sudadera, le dio la prenda a Tenten-to...toma…es una playera de Naru…to-kun que tome hace tiempo…

-¿aun tiene su olor?-pregunto Tenten un poco avergonzada por tener que hacer esa pregunta

-si…-contesto aun más sonrojada-aplico chakra para que su esencia no desaparezca…-

Las demás no sabían de reír o llorar ante tan extraña declaración

-bueno, en marcha-dijo el perro ninja intentando deshacer aquella extraña atmosfera que se formo después del comentario de la chica de piel nívea, a lo que todos asintieron

-buena suerte-les deseo Shion

-más les vale que traigan a Naruto-kun a salvo o nunca se los perdonare-les dijo Nozomu

-se cuidan-les pidió Amaru diciéndoles adiós con la mano mientras veía como se alejaban las chicas

…

-¿Qué le paso a Shikamaru hace rato?…el no solía ser así-pregunto Sakura después de un rato de estar saltando entre los arboles

-no lo sé…supongo que el poder se le subió a la cabeza-contesto Kazahaya-algo así paso hace tiempo ¿no?

-si...¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestiono Ino curiosa por el hecho de que supieran eso

-Naruto-kun nos lo conto, pero en aquella ocasión Shikamaru entendió las razones de Naruto-kun-respondió Atsuko

-si…pero fue después de perseguirlo y ver que todos estábamos a favor de Naruto-comento Sakura

-es verdad…desde la muerte de Asuma-sensei el intenta por todos los medios salvar al rey que le confiaron-dijo la rubia exninja de Konoha-siento que de alguna manera es un trauma…y eso le impide pensar con claridad y eso que es un genio

-pero aun así...se comporto como un idiota total-comento Yuki inflando los cachetes-pedirnos que olvidemos a Naru-kun, vaya tontería

-pero ahora lo importante es salvar a Naruto-kun-señalo Karin

-pasando a otra cosa…-dijo Sasuke-¿qué fue lo que Suigetsu te dio para mí?

-oh, cierto…-contesto la de Kusa dándole un pergamino-es una Chokuto como la que tenias, salvo que la diferencia es que es de mitrilo

-wow, Suigetsu se lucio con semejante regalo-respondió Sasuke tomando el rollo

-si…fui a dártelo en la mañana pero….-comenzó Karin pero no pudo terminar por la vergüenza de recordar aquello

-oh…si…-contesto también el pelinegro con un pequeño sonrojo al saber que lo habían "cachado en la movida"

-cierto…ahora que lo pienso-dijo lentamente Sakura llamando la atención de su viejo compañero de equipo-¿es cierto que estas acostándote con Ami?

-emm…-el ojinegro no sabía si contestar a esa pregunta o no dado el aura negra que irradiaba la que alguna vez fue su fangirl

-si, Sasuke-concordó Ino actuando como su vieja rival-¿Cómo es que terminaste con Ami?

-he….yo….-intento decir algo el joven mientras sentía un miedo aun mayor que cuando pensó que Itachi le iba a sacar los ojos-de…verdad….yo…-siguió tartamudeando mientras observaba como ambas chicas lo arrinconaban contra un árbol mientras las demás veían la escena con una pequeña sonrisa de burla

Cuando Sasuke pensó que no había escapatoria y pensaba que tendría que usar el amateratsu para salir con vida de ahí, ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír, primero fue una risa suave pero pronto paso a ser una carcajada

-dios….no…no puedo creer que se lo haya creído…-decía entre risas Sakura sujetándose el estomago con ambas manos

-pensé que de verdad saldría corriendo-concordó la rubia que también reía frenéticamente

-¿he?-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke que estaba confundido como nunca en su vida

-la verdad Sasuke es que a nosotras no nos interesa que hagas de tu vida-comenzó a explicar Ino

-desde hace mucho que dejamos de estar "enamoradas" de ti y ahora solo te vemos como un amigo-siguió la pelirrosa-pero lo que en verdad nos sorprendió es que…bueno...haya sido Ami la que termino atrapándote…-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿y tuvieron que asustarme de esa manera para decirme eso?-cuestiono un poco molesto el Uchiha

-si-contestaron al unisonó las ninjas médicos con una sonrisa

…

En algún lugar desconocido un chico rubio de lentes entraba a una habitación con una taza de té en las manos

-hey Kyuto…¿Qué tal va todo?-pregunto de manera bastante despreocupada

-Drager-nisan-contesto la voz del onikage que parecía bastante cansada-nos va bastante bien, eso claro tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el ritual de extracción requiere una enorme cantidad de chakra y de que tu estas aquí tomando el té muy tranquilamente mientras nosotros nos partimos el alma

-vamos, no esas llorón-le contesto el de lentes-solo son 8 horas lo que dura el ritual

-¿entonces por qué no lo haces tú?-cuestiono mordazmente el pelirrojo saliendo de las sombras se veía bastante mallugado y cansado

-¿bromeas?-pregunto indignado el hombre-tengo otras cosas que hacer, además…confió plenamente en mi hermanito

-te odio-fue todo lo que respondió le ojirrojo regresando a las sombras

-lo sé…-contesto el del té retirándose del lugar

…

-es ahí…-dijo Pakkun deteniéndose en un árbol siendo imitado por todos los demás-ahí está Naruto, puedo olerlo

Cerca de ahí se podía ver una enorme montaña, pero solo eso

-Hinata…-susurro la rubia Erazer, al instante la nombrada activo su técnica ocular

-sí, puedo ver a Naruto y a varias personas más…al parecer le están extrayendo algo…-dijo intranquila-el problema es que están a unos 200 metros bajo tierra ¿Cómo llegaremos tan abajo?

-¿pinto una entrada?-pregunto/propuso Yakumo

-no tenemos tiempo…-contesto Sakura mientras se acomodaba los guantes-¿lista Ino?

-claro-contesto la rubia amarrándose varias vendas en las manos

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-pregunto Midori mirando a las chicas con cierto miedo

-no es obvio-respondió la Yamanaka

-abriremos nuestro propio camino-finalizo la ojijade antes de lanzarse asía la montaña siendo imitada por su amiga

…

En medio de un cuarto escasamente alumbrado por algunas velas se podía ver una sombra tendida boca abajo, cuando se enfocaba más en la figura se alcanzaba a distinguir su cabellera dorada como el oro

No muy lejos donde él se encontraba estaba otra sombra, una mujer por la silueta, sosteniendo lo que parecía una vasija antigua

-extracción del Reibi finalizada-anuncio la voz de una chica, la de Riku

-bien hecho chicas-les felicito otra voz, mientras otra silueta aparecía al lado de la de la chica y tomaba el recipiente que sostenía-deberían descansar-aconsejo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida

-pero aun no acabamos-contesto la voz de otra chica, la de Raimei

-sí, ¿Qué hacemos con él?-pregunto la voz de Kin, refiriéndose al bulto rubio que seguía en el suelo

-llévenlo de regreso a las mazmorras-ordeno el Onikage

-pero Onikage-sama, ¿no sería mejor encargarnos de él ahora mismo?-opino la voz de Shouko

-lo lamento chicos pero al parecer el tiempo se acabo-dijo de repente la voz de Drager

-si nos hubieras ayudado a extraerlo hubiéramos terminado hace horas-le recrimino la sombra con la vasija

-si…pero quería evitar la fatiga-le contesto el hermano del onikage

-te odio-le recordó este

Al instante el techo del lugar se resquebrajo por completo impidiendo que continuara la pelea de los hermanos

-así que ya llegaron-fue lo último que se alcanzo a oír antes del enorme derrumbe

-¿conoces algo llamado discreción?-pregunto una molesta Kazahaya aparentemente al aire

-oh vamos…es lo que Naruto hubiera hecho-contesto Sakura

-el Naruto de antes lo hubiera hecho, ahora el hubiera buscado una entrada y…no espera…tienes razón...el hubiera hecho lo mismo….-se corrigió a sí misma la rubia mientras el polvo creado por el derrumbe se dispersaba, cuando este se disperso el lugar se vio inundado por otra nube ahora de color rosa

-¿Qué diablos?-pregunto Shouko, la abertura del techo dejaba pasar la luz revelando a las cinco Erazers y al Onikage dispersados por todo el cuarto

-¡no lo respires, es veneno!-le advirtió Riku tapándose la nariz y la boca con su mano mientras se alegaba del cuerpo de Naruto que quedo dentro de la nube

En ese momento vieron como la castaña ninja de la aldea del sonido apareció entre la nube de veneno con una máscara parecida a la del ninja copia de Konoha, tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio y salió de ahí tan rápido como entro

-¡vámonos!-grito Hinata pero no pudieron siquiera moverse del lugar debido al enorme muro de roca que les impidió el paso

-¿piensan que pueden salir tan fácilmente?-pregunto con burla Riku apareciendo delante de las Erazers

-¡Ri-chan ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Atsuko mirando a su amiga con una mescla de enojo y preocupación

-no lo entenderías, ninguna de ustedes lo haría-fue toda la respuesta que dio la nombrada antes de que el muro se abalanzara contra a las chicas cual ola obligándolas a separarse en cuatro grupos, el cuerpo de Naruto, Sakura Ino y Sasame en uno, Karin y Atsuko en otro, Midori y Kazahaya en el tercero y Hinata y Yuki en el ultimo

-chicas, curen a Naruto-ordeno la Hyuga

-no nos lo tenias que decir-le contesto Sakura que ya tenía al Uzumaki en su regazo, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados pero el izquierdo estaba sangrando desde dentro-Ino, cura sus heridas internas y las externas-le pidió a su amiga

-¿y tú que harás?-pregunto la nombrada que ya comenzaba a emanar chakra verde du sus manos

-su ojo izquierdo está destrozado, intentare curárselo-dijo bastante preocupada por el estado de salud actuar de su viejo amigo-Sasame ¿crees que nos podrás proteger hasta que lo curemos?

-dalo por hecho, aun si muero no dejare que se acerquen a Naruto-kun hasta que lo curen-contesto la chica muy segura de sí misma, cosa que sorprendiendo a Sakura por la confianza con que dijo que daría su vida para proteger al rubio

-Sakura-fue todo lo que dijo la Yamanka para sacar a su amiga de sus pensamientos para que curara al chico

…

-¿de verdad piensan que podrán contra mí?-les pregunto la dueña del sendero del cristal mirando a las chicas delante suyo-¿por qué mejor no se rinden y dejan que mate el rubio tonto que esta allá?-la chica tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar la corriente de aire que destruyo parte de la pared del fondo

-nunca, oírlo bien, nunca, insultes a Naruto-kun en mi presencia-dijo la rubia con una enorme furia contenida

-…¿o si no que me harás?-le provoco aun más la ojivioleta

-te matare-fue lo último que dijo la dueña del sendero de viento antes de lanzarse en contra de su enemiga que comenzó a esquivarla haciendo emerger estalactitas de cristal del suelo que eran cortadas por las navajas de viento de la ojiazul

…

-vamos…¿Es que acaso solo piensas correr?-pregunto la pelinegra del sendero de metal mientras intentaba apuñalar a la peliverde con una lanza de metal que increíblemente se alargaba

-soy pacifica…no me gusta pelear-contesto Midori esquivando de nueva cuenta la lanza

-que aburrido…te matare rápido-le advirtió Kin sin detener sus ataques

La peliverde ya no respondió, solo se limito a seguir esquivando los intentos de apuñalamiento

…

En otro lado de la cueva se podían ver varias olas de unos cuantos metros de altura que eran congeladas a los pocos segundos de aparecer y reducidas a una lluvia de cristales tras otros pocos

-eres buena, pero no pienso dejar que nadie se acerque a Naru-kun-dijo bastante emocionada Yuki

-eres bastante hábil para ser una niña…me has sorprendido-reconoció Umiko mientras lanzaba un gran chorro de agua que fue congelado tan pronto alcanzo a la pequeña que igual levanto la mano apuntando a su rival y dijo

-_pluie sur glace_-en ese momento miles de fragmentos de hielo salieron disparados contra la peliazul de agua que creo otra ola para protegerse, pero no le funciono ya que las balas de hielo llevaban tal presión que atravesaron la pared de agua fácilmente

…

Justo al lado de esta pelea se podía ver a una Hinata bastante mallugada que hacia lo que podía por intentar esquivar golpes invisibles

-ríndete…mis ataques son a la velocidad de la luz, no importa quién seas, nunca me ganaras, soy la más rápida de todas las Erazers-se escucho decir a Raimei que apareció detrás de la Hyuga para encestarle una patada en la espalda que la mando a estrellarse de frente contra una roca

-…demonios…es demasiado rápida-susurro la ojiperla mientras se levantaba lentamente solo para ser golpeada en el estomago por un puñetazo de la peliazul de rayo que la hizo volverse a estrellar contra la roca pero esta vez destruyéndola al impactarla

-tonta-se burlo la chica mientras la acomodaba tremendo puntapié en el costado a la Erazer del sonido y la hacía rodar un par de metros

…

-¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste?-preguntaba una completamente molesta y alterada Atsuko lanzándole bolas de fuego a su ex amiga que se limitaba a bloquearlas con una pared de tierra

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-le contesto la castaña lanzándole varias rocas de considerable tamaño que la pelirroja se limitaba a esquivarla o en su caso a destruirlas-pero…pensé que ya me había deshecho de ti-le dijo mandándole una roca a Karin que la salto fácilmente-sabia que debí matarte en ese instante en lugar de dejar que te asfixiaras

-vive y aprende-se burlo la de gafas lanzando un kunai con un sello explosivo a una roca que estaba cerca de Riku

-tienes razón-concordó antes de lanzarles la roca con el sello explosivo que la convirtió en fragmentos cuando iba en medio del vuelo, los fragmentos se dirigían a una velocidad bastante peligrosa en contra de las pelirrojas

…

-Naruto…despierta…vamos…te necesitamos ahora…-le pedía entre susurros Sakura mientras sujetaba su rostro con una mano y curaba su ojo con la otra-Naruto…por favor…no nos dejes-susurro mientras empezaban resbalar lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Sakura...tranquilízate un poco…-pidió su amiga, aun que, ella parecía estar más estresada que la ojijade, el chico estaba muy mal, tenía quemaduras internas desde leves a graves, contusiones y desgarres…no quería saber lo que le habrían hecho para orillarlo a ese estado

…

-¿Por qué no vas y matas al jinchuriki de una vez?-pregunto un rubio platinado antes de darle otro trago a su té con una tranquilidad enorme como si estuviera preguntando sobre el clima

-lo siento, no peleo con mujeres-fue la respuesta del ojirrojo que estaba sentado en una roca con un recipiente en las manos, mirando de manera aburrida todas las peleas que se estaban llevando a cabo-porque crees que las reclute a ellas

-¿y qué hay de Etsuko?-cuestiono de manera mordaz el de lentes

-esa fue una excepción, si no me hubiera defendido ella me hubiera matado-se defendió antes de ladear un poco la cabeza para dejar pasar lo que parecía un rayo de luz que emitía un sonido bastante molesto-algo como esto…

-si dices que no peleas con mujeres entonces enfréntate a mi-exclamo el ex jefe de policía de Konoha mientras se paraba enfrente de los hermanos Draconia

-paso…-fue toda la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras abanicaba la mano a la altura de su cara, como si algo oliera mal e intentara echarse un poco de aire-Onni…podrías…

-ni lo sueñes, pelea tu con el emo-le corto el rubio mientras le arrebataba la vasija a su hermano

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto molesto el Onikage intentando recuperar el recipiente

.porque prefiero evitar la fatiga, además de que esa basura no está a mi altura-respondió el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿pero por que yo?-repitió la pregunta el ojirrojo

-porque soy tu hermano mayor y te lo ordeno-el rubio se giro para verlo-nos vemos después hermanito-y desapareció como si la oscuridad se lo tragara

-te odio…-dijo antes de suspirar y mirar al pelinegro enfrente de el-mira, de verdad prefiero no tener que matarte...así que mejor evítame la molestia y vete

-jaja-rio falsamente el Uchiha-veras de lo que un Uchiha es capaz-le advirtió mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar y a generar un molesto ruido, cortesía del chidori que estaba formando

-… ¿Por qué la gente nunca me escucha?-se pregunto en voz alta el pelirrojo mirando al cielo antes de dar un salto para esquivar al uchiha que se lanzo con la intención de impactarlo con su técnica que destruyo la roca donde estaba sentado anteriormente, cuando cayó giro su torso, elevo las manos arriba de su cara y dio dos palmaditas-ole-dijo causando que el pelinegro que enfureciera

-¡infeliz!

…

-despierta Naruto…-susurro Yakumo que estaba a un lado de Ino transmitiéndole parte de su Chakra para que siguiera curando al rubio dado que ella no tenia conocimientos médicos, mientras veía a las demás chicas pelear contra las Erazers del Onikage con no muy buenos resultados pues Hinata estaba en serios aprietos aun teniendo a Tenten ayudándola desde hace rato contra la Erazer del rayo, Yuki parecía estar dándole problemas a Umiko mientras que Kazahaya y Shouko estaban en un duelo que parecía duraría una eternidad, en cuando a Midori, ella ya tenía varios rasguños en su ropa pero seguía esquivando los ataques de una completamente cabreada Kin, entre tanto Atsuko y Karin estaban teniendo problemas para pelear contra Riku ya que la castaña conocía cada uno de los movimientos de su vieja amiga y la chica de gafas no representaba mucho problema para ella, en cuando a Sasuke…era mejor no hablar de ello

-Naruto…por favor…abre los ojos-pidió Sakura cuando dejo de emanar chakra curativo sobre el ojo del rubio-…por favor…

-Sa…-se escucho murmurar al Uzumaki mientras abría lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron un par de orbes verdes que reconoció al instante-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?...¡¿qué demonios?-exclamo mirando lo que pasaba a su alrededor antes de llevarse la mano a su ojo por el dolor

-Naruto lo siento, de verdad dice todo lo que pude pero estaba destrozado, perdón-decía bastante afligida la pelirrosa al ver al chico e ese estado

-descuida, lo hiciste bien Sakura-chan, después se terminara de curar-le dijo con una sonrisa, que ocasiono que a la Haruno le brillaran los ojos por unos segundos antes de que cambiara a una de culpa cuando el chico quito la mano de su orbe izquierdo revelando que su pupila ahora era de color azul cielo evidenciando la ceguera casi total que ahora tenía ese ojo

-Naruto…-susurro Ino mirando al joven

-**mocoso…¿estás bien?** una voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba

-no hay tiempo para saber eso Kyubi…no duraran mucho, tenemos que huir-contesto mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora creando un plan para sacar a todos con vida de ahí-"¿pero cómo?"-se pregunto mordiéndose le labio inferior

-**intenta…"eso"**-le sugirió su demonio

-"¿estás loco?"-inquirió el rubio pero no lo dejo contestar-no tenemos el Chaka suficiente para hacerlo-susurro para sí mismo pero fue alcanzado a oír por alguien

-Naruto-kun-le llamo la pelinegra mientras se paraba a un lado suyo-no sé qué quieres hacer pero si lo que necesitas es chakra te daré el mío-le dijo bastante segura de sí misma

-Yakumo…-intento decir algo el rubio pero fue callado al sentir los labios de la pintora contra los suyos para después percibir una cantidad considerable de energía fluyendo por su cuerpo, cuando la chica se separo del rubio cayo inconsciente al instante pero fue sujetada a tiempo por el Uzumaki para que después la dejara recargada en una roca cercana ante la mirada atónita de Ino y Sakura y una totalmente celosa Sasame-gracias-le susurro mientras el acomodaba le cabello-es hora de salir de aquí-dijo mientras extendía la mano en dirección a las peleas creando un rasengan normal-ryūseiu-dijo para que después una ráfaga de rasengan salieran dispararos unos tras otros creando la ilusión de una lluvia de meteoritos que se dirigían en contra de Erazers al servicio del Onikage pero fue esquivado con facilidad por estas que voltearon a ver al autor del ataque

-¿está vivo?-pregunto Umikio

-no por mucho-sentencio la peli violeta antes de crear varias estacas de cristal de un metro de largo y lanzarlas contra el rubio que contraataco con el mismo número de rasengans que destruyeron los proyectiles con facilidad

-¡el rasengan ryūseiu es un ataque a distancia muy eficaz, nunca lo dañaras aventándole varas de cristal!-le grito Riku mirando a su nueva compañera de equipo

-hubiera sido útil saber esa información hace un par de segundos-le contesto la chica que esquivaba una onda de viento que la hubiera decapitado solo para recibir uno de los rasengan del ojiazul en todo el estomago, ocasionando que saliera volando a estrellase contra la pared de la caverna

-_balle sur terre-_dijo la castaña mandando una roca de considerable tamaño en contra del Uzumaki que la destruyo con otro rasengan arrojadizo

-estas peleando con nosotras-le recordó la chica de gafas apareciendo en frente de ella antes de intentar golpearla dándole una bofetada que fue eludida fácilmente por la ojicafe que se hizo para atrás, sin embargo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la bofetada había sido una distracción para colocarle un sello explosivo en el brazo derecho

-¡maldición!-se escucho maldecir a la Erazer de tierra antes de que una enorme explosión sacudiera el lugar dando como resultado un derrumbe por la estructura dañada cortesía de Sakura e Ino

-¡vámonos!-exclamo el chico mientras tomaba a la pelinegra inconsciente y daba un gran salto saliendo de la cueva, siendo seguido por los demás, esperen, falta Sasuke-dijo mientras le daba a Sasame el cuerpo de la pintora y regresaba dentro de la cueva

Cuando cayó en donde había estado peleando el Uchiha vio al pelirrojo sentado tranquilamente en una roca ignorando el derrumbe del lugar mientras que el pelinegro estaba completamente golpeado en el suelo

-yo le dije que no quería pelear con él, por eso no lo mate-le dijo el Onikage tan pronto vio al rubio-nos veremos en otra ocasión Uzumaki-san, y tal vez podamos saldar cuentas como es debido-se despidió observando al chico cargar a su amigo en el hombro para después darle una mirada de furia a lo que el respondió con un gesto de despedida con la mano y una sonrisa bastante cordial

El Erazer del dragón salió tan rápido como pudo de ahí pero el humo se había dispersado dejándolo como un blanco fácil para cierta chica bastante impulsiva y testaruda que pareció enfrente suyo justo cuando estaba por saltar a una cornisa para salir de la cueva

-¿en serio crees que podrás escapar de mi, la Erazer del rayo?-le pregunto con un tono de superioridad

-realmente no quiero tener que huir pero es la mejor opción que tengo actualmente-le contesto el chico-a demás, no es que mi importes ni nada pero este lugar se está derrumbando así que creo que sería mejor salir de aquí

-por supuesto que yo saldré, pero tú te quedaras a morir enterrado-le grito mientras se lanzaba contra él a la velocidad de la luz pero increíblemente solo diviso un rayo amarillo que apareció en lo que quedaba del techo de la cueva

-lo siento no tengo tiempo, nos veremos en otra ocasión-se despidió saltando del lugar

-¡no te dejare ir!-exclamo la chica desapareciendo en un rayo azul y apareciendo frente al chico que solo había dado un par de pasos-¡no puede haber nadie más rápido que yo! _¡électrique fouet!_-exclamo antes de que el látigo eléctrico se dirigiera contra el chico que lo esquivo moviéndose otra vez a la velocidad de la luz y apareciendo a un lado de la chica

-rasengan inseki-dijo mientras que de su mano derecha salía un rasengan que impactaba a la chica y la mandaba a romper un árbol-adiós-se despido antes de volver a desaparecer en un rayo amarillo y reaparecer en un claro a un kilometro de ahí

-toma-susurro mientras le daba a sakura el cuerpo golpeado de su antiguo amor y se recargaba en un árbol para descansar

Hinata, quien había salido con ayuda de Tenten después de la terrible derrota a manos de la dueña del sendero del rayo se acerco lentamente al joven con la intención de hablar sobre el siguiente movimiento cuando vio una cabellera azulada y unos ojos azul electico aparecer atrás de su amor

-¡maldición muere!-exclamo la chica a menos de un metro de distancia del Namikaze mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar_-__¡pétale éclair!_

-¡Naruto-kun!-grito la Hyuga mientras se ponía enfrente del chico y recibía de lleno el impacto de la hoja relámpago que le atravesó el corazón

-¡HINATA!

…

Se acabo este capítulo y francamente se lo deberían de agradecer a naminaruxtsubahina que fue LA UNICA que me dejo un mensaje y créanme que si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera dado esta historia como descontinuada ¿tienen una idea de lo deprimente que es no recibir rewis? Por eso es que muchas personas dejan de escribir fics

La cosa cada vez se pone más escabrosa y si quieren saber cómo continuara deben se dejarme por lo menos diez mensajes para que lo suba en dos meses, si no, pues lo subiere cuando me acuerde entonces nos vemos en otra ocasión chicos

Y de verdad le agradezco su apoyo y entusiasmo a naminaruxtsubahina, bye


End file.
